Finding Love Changes Your Life
by Michelle1017
Summary: Emily has left her old life behind and now works in a club in London but there is more to her talents. Naomi is a Journalist just moved to London looking for a fresh start. What happens when these two meet one night...
1. Chapter 1

**This basic ideas for this story have been buzzing around in my head for a while now but I only wanted to write one story at a time and now Love Conquers All is all written I have started writing this idea down. I can't see it being a very long story and the chapters are quite short but it is just going to be about falling in love and how it can change your life... **

**I hope people read it and enjoy it, let me know what you think :-)**

* * *

Chapter One 

Emily

Another night, another snog with a drunk girl that didn't mean anything… would my life ever change or was Jenna Fitch right when she shouted after me 'you will never amount to anything.' I shook myself, I couldn't think like that… I put a smile on my face as I stepped behind the bar again following my break. However much I could plaster a smile on my face it didn't stop me feeling envious as I watched everyone dancing… everyone enjoying themselves as they downed their drinks… it took me back to my college days when I spent many a night like this with my twin Katie… it all seemed so long ago now even though it really wasn't… it all just ended when I finally found the courage to tell my family I was gay… the day my mum disowned me and I left for London that night, found this job in a popular club and managed to rent a flat… I had managed to rebuild my life on my own but it always felt like there was something missing.

* * *

Naomi

Two weeks after moving to the big City… after starting my new job at The Times Newspaper I found myself at home, my laptop in front of me and a bottle of wine next to me… people at the office kept trying to get me to socialise but I just wasn't in the mood… I just preferred my own company at the moment. I settled into the article I was reading when there was a knock at the door, I ignored it… I just wanted to be on my own but it seemed they weren't anywhere anytime soon. I sighed as I put my laptop on the table to begrudgingly open the door. I was surprised to see Effy and Cook from the office standing there "I told you earlier I just want to be on my own."

Cook just sauntered past me "Well Blondie, we decided that we weren't taking no for a fucking answer."

Effy smiled "He's right Naomi, you need to get out… you go from here to the office, to back here again… it's not healthy."

Cook laughed "Eff, Cookie here is always right… something Blondie here will learn in good time." He turned to me "Now Blondie go get your party clothes on… we are going clubbing."

I opened my mouth to protest but stopped when they both glared at me, I knew I was fighting a losing battle… I rolled my eyes "Fine, you win."

Cook threw himself onto the sofa "That's more fucking like it Blondie."

* * *

Emily

I grabbed my camera from under the bar… this was a part of my job I enjoyed as it was my passion in life… taking photos and capturing those everyday life moments to create memories. I wandered around taking photos of groups of friends who wanted to remember their night out, capturing the smiles of couples dancing closely together not wanting to be apart… it made my heart ache slightly, I had forgotten what it felt like to be close to someone like that… yeah I got plenty of offers from girls but it never seems to mean anything… I can't seem to connect with the right girl.

I continued seeking out willing people when I felt arms snake around my waist, something I was used to now. I spun around and came face to face with the guy. He smiled "Ok Red, you fancy a dance."

I couldn't help but smile, he tried every time he was in "As usual you are not my type… I'm still into girls."

He did his usual and pretended to be upset "You break my heart every fucking time Red."

I laughed "You want a photo tonight?"

He grinned and pulled two girls to his side, one I recognised as his usual clubbing partner, and the other… well she took my breath away… the blonde hair to her shoulders, the deep blue eyes… I quickly pulled my camera up to eye level and snapped the picture not wanting my staring to be obvious. I turned to Cook "It'll be on the clubs site as usual tomorrow."

I walked away before he could say anything… my heart racing. I disappeared into the crowds throwing myself back into work behind the bar stealing glances of the gorgeous blonde when I could, my heart skipping a beat every time my eyes landed on her.

* * *

Naomi

I found myself in a busy club, I looked around as Cook went off to get the drinks in, everyone looked to be having a great time dancing and generally enjoying themselves… all I could think was that it would take a fucking lot of alcohol to get me dancing. Effy and I found a table tucked to the side as Cook brought over the drinks and looking at the tray they were on we were going to end up fucking smashed tonight.

A while later Effy and I were dancing as Cook tried to chat up nearly every girl in the room including a gorgeous red head who was going round taking photos… now I am straight but I couldn't help but notice her deep brown eyes, her silky red hair… her natural beauty… I could swear my heart skipped a beat; it was a very strange feeling. She rushed off after taking the photo, I didn't even get chance to catch her name… Effy dragged me straight back to dancing and after a few more drinks all thoughts of the red head were put to the back of my mind.

As we danced to song after song I could honestly say I was glad Cook and Effy had taken no for an answer… I was having a fucking ace time.

* * *

The following morning

Emily 

I was awake early this morning as usual; I never seemed to sleep much these days. I got up and grabbed my camera wanting to sort through last night's photos… sort through and get to one in particular. I quickly uploaded them onto the clubs website so everyone who wanted could view them; I flicked through until I found the one I wanted… I sat for what seemed like forever just gazing at the gorgeous blonde, my heart beating a little faster than normal… I knew it was stupid as I knew she wouldn't be interested in me… she was also probably straight but I just couldn't help but wonder if I would ever see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of this, it's another short one. Thanks a lot to the people that have reviewed this and added this to their favourites and alerts. I am really enjoying writing this as it is going to be more light hearted than my other story. **

* * *

Chapter Two

One Week Later

Naomi

I didn't see much of Saturday last week, I lost count of the number of drinks I had and I certainly did feel rough when I did wake up during the afternoon. I had stumbled in and out of the shower hoping it would help… it fucking didn't. I checked my phone and had a message from Cook

**'Afternoon Blondie, fucking ace night last night, the hot red head has put our pic up, check it out.'**

I started up my laptop and had a look as I drank my fourth coffee… it wasn't a bad photo… normally I hate photos of myself but I actually didn't mind this one, I actually look human even though I was pissed… the girl behind the camera certainly had talent… it made me wonder why she was working in a bar.

* * *

It was Friday again today and apparently we were going out again tonight… I knew better than to try and argue and I did have a good time last week… I had even printed the picture out and put in in a frame on my desk to remind me of the good times… and so the office didn't think I was always a boring cow, but every time I looked at the photo it was an image of the red head behind the camera that popped into my mind… I just couldn't seem to forget those gorgeous brown eyes and I couldn't help but wonder if I would see her again tonight.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

My doorbell rang and I grabbed my bag knowing it would be Cook and Effy picking me up. Cook whistled as I opened the door "Looking good Blondie."

I blushed slightly as he linked my arm and the three of us made our way to the club. It was buzzing again like last week and it only took a few drinks for the dancing to begin this week… I was really starting to enjoy myself in London now… really starting to feel like it was home, my new start was really working… a good job… a couple of really good friends and some fun back in my life.

I was dancing with Effy when I caught sight of her… the red head with the gorgeous brown eyes, she was about with her camera again… she must have caught me looking as she flashed me a smile, I smiled back trying not to blush… I couldn't understand what was going on… I am straight so why am I responding like this to a girl.

I was brought out of my confusion when Effy tapped me on the shoulder "Have you seen Cook trying it on with that red headed girl again… he tries it on every week and gets knocked back every week, you would think he would have got the fucking message by now."

I felt a pang of jealousy as I saw the red head laughing at something Cook had said before she walked off and went back behind the bar. Cook walked back over "She's gagging for some love from the Cookie monster… she just won't admit it."

I smiled "In your dreams Cook, in your fucking dreams… I'm off to the bar for drinks, I'll be back soon."

I walked away towards the bar deliberately heading for where the red head was working. She smiled as she walked over to me "Hi, what can I get you?"

I swallowed hard before ordering drinks, her voice sent a shiver down my spine, I could honestly say I could listen to her talking all day. As she poured out the drinks I took my opportunity to strike up a conversation "I'm sorry about my friend… I hope he wasn't giving you too much hassle earlier."

She must have known who I was talking about as she laughed "Oh him… he's no bother, I keep telling him he will have to lose some body parts and wear a dress before he will see any interest from me… I think he sees it all as a challenge."

I felt my cheeks flush slightly "You're gay?"

The red head nodded "Yeah!"

I laughed "It will definitely be a challenge then, he will be hoping he can convert you."

She laughed "Well he can keep trying… he won't get very far." She paused as she lifted the drinks onto the bar "I'm Emily by the way."

I smiled as I passed her the money "Nice to meet you Emily, I'm Naomi."

She passed me my change and our fingers brushed together, it felt like a surge of electricity bolting through my body. I quickly dropped the change into my bag breaking our gaze as I picked up the drinks "It was nice to meet you Emily… see you around." Before she had chance to reply I rushed off with the drinks even more confused than I had been before…

* * *

Emily

I couldn't help but notice that my gorgeous blonde was back again…I was trying so hard but I couldn't help but keep stealing glances, I just couldn't keep my eyes away from her, and I will just add she looked fucking sexy when dancing… I just wish it had been me dancing alongside her. Her friend tried chatting me up again and she very cutely apologised for him and I didn't think things through when I replied and told her I was gay… I couldn't help but see the shock flash across her face and I thought I had lost her then but I was wrong… fucking thankfully. I quickly introduced myself and learnt her name in return… Naomi, a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl… a name I would not forget in a hurry… even ever. I think I can honestly say I have never felt like this before, especially for a complete stranger… my heart was racing so fast when our fingers brushed together, the feelings that rushed through my body were incredible. I felt my cheeks flush and I was sure she had felt something to but then she rushed away so quickly I must have been wrong… story of my fucking life, the ones I actually liked never felt the same… maybe my family were right, I was destined to be on my own because of the choices I made in my life.

I looked over to where she was sitting; she was looking back but quickly looked away when she saw me looking. I took a deep breath before continuing with work resigning myself to the fact nothing would ever happen between us…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this, sorry it has taken me a while I just seem to keep running out of time and it's been a pretty crap couple of days. It is another short one this time as I wanted it to end where I have ended it ready for the next chapter. **

**I have actually written a couple more chapters of this today so I have 10 chapters written now so hopefully I should be able to post them a little more often. I am loving writing this as it's a more fun story that is just going to be about a developing relationship rather than be full of drama. **

* * *

Chapter Three

Emily

Another night at the club, midweek nights always seemed to drag, yes they were busy but not busy like a Friday or Saturday night… I just wanted to keep going, it was the only way to stop Naomi creeping into my thoughts, I couldn't seem to get her out of my head since our brief conversation on Friday night… I've even offered to work an extra shift this Friday in the hope she comes in again.

I took a deep breath, my plan hadn't worked, Naomi had managed to make her way into my thoughts again. I looked down the bar "Emma, I'm going to collect some glasses whilst the bar is quiet."

I didn't even wait for an answer before I made my way between the groups of people looking for empty glasses and bottles. I spotted some glasses on a table in the corner and started making my way across when a drunk man stepped in front of me "Now gorgeous, I think you will find your dreams come true tonight."

I smiled, I was used to drunk people like this "And why is that?"

He reached out for my hand but I pulled it back "Because gorgeous, you have pulled."

I was a little taken aback "I'm flattered, I really am but you're really not my type."

He stepped closer to me making me feel uncomfortable… I went to walk away but he stopped me, pulling me back towards him "Come on gorgeous, you know you can't fight this."

I was becoming concerned now looking around trying to find an escape route when I spotted Naomi walking in my direction and before I could register what was happening she had pulled me into her arms and her lips were pressed to mine… it was like fireworks exploding inside me, I had never experienced a kiss like this before… her lips felt so soft against mine but so hard at the same time as the kiss grew increasingly passionate… I couldn't think straight and I knew I never wanted this moment to end.

Eventually we had to break apart, my heart was racing as I tried to catch my breath. I noticed the drunk guy had stumbled away before my eyes met Naomi's and I fell even further under her spell until the world came crashing down around me as she turned to run… I could only stand routed to the spot as I watched the girl of my dreams disappear through the door.

* * *

Naomi

Another night I stayed late at the office, I was trying to catch up on work that I just seemed to be buried under at the moment but I really wasn't getting much done, I kept staring at the photo of Effy, Cook and I on my desk but it wasn't so much the photo I was thinking about… it was the girl that took the photo… the beautiful red head… Emily… I found myself thinking about her a lot at the moment, ever since our chat on Friday… ever since our fingers brushed together and those feelings shot through my body… my head had been spinning ever since and I have never felt so confused as I do now.

I gave up eventually… I threw my pen down and grabbed my bag, not caring about anything else I left behind… I knew exactly where I needed to be right now.

* * *

A few minutes later I found myself standing outside the club, I couldn't quite bring myself to take the final steps inside, I mumbled to myself "for fucks sake Naomi, what the fuck are you doing… you're not even gay for fucks sake…"

I turned to walk away but instead I found myself turning back and walking inside… I spotted her straight away, the red hair made her stand out in a crowd. I stood watching her from a distance, my heart rate slowly increased as I watched her smiling chatting to some man… I couldn't help but stare daggers at him for having Emily's attention, but suddenly something changed… the expression on Emily's face changed and I watched as she tried to walk away but was pulled back… all I felt was anger towards this guy… I walked straight over to them not really thinking about what I was going to do. My feelings suddenly took over and I reacted quickly, pulling Emily into my arms and pressing my lips to hers. I had never felt anything like it in my fucking life… if I thought my heart rate had increased earlier, it was nothing to how it was racing now… I honestly thought my heart might fucking explode.

We broke apart and our eyes met, I couldn't help but notice the sparkle in her deep chocolate brown eyes, they really were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. Suddenly though it was as if something switched in my brain and brought me crashing back to planet Earth, the voice in my head saying 'what the fuck are you doing Naomi… you can't be here… this is a mistake…' I quickly let go of Emily and I ran, a tear running down my cheek as I hit the night air once more. I really was a fucking heartless bitch just running like that but I was so confused I just didn't know what else to do. I ran down the street until I couldn't carry myself any further… I fell to my knees and let the tears flow freely shouting out to the night air "Fuck… fuck… fuck… why do I always have to be so fucking messed up…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I wasn't going to post this tonight, it was going to be Wednesday but as my shifts at work have changed I thought I would put this up tonight and then maybe another chapter on Wednesday as well...**

**Thanks to everyone that has left me a review on this or added this to their favourites and alerts, this chapter is for Mathalda, who wanted to know what happened next...**

* * *

Chapter Four

One Week Later

Emily

I hadn't seen Naomi since last week… she hadn't been back to the club, her friends had been in on Friday a usual but no blonde… I guess she was regretting the kiss we shared… I couldn't work out if I was sad or just angry… I guess it was a mix of both… I was sad because that was the best kiss of my life and I know I wanted it to mean something, but angry… angry that she would just kiss me like that and run without uttering a word, even if she just told me it was a mistake, at least I would fucking know.

I was working again and as usual I got my hopes up thinking this would be the night she came in again but the clock kept on ticking and it was getting late… I wanted to get my feelings under control; I knew my colleagues were on edge as I continually slammed glasses onto the shelves… they were used to me being happy whatever life threw at me…why the fuck was this situation different?

* * *

Naomi

I hadn't been to work in a week; I hadn't left my flat in a week. Effy and Cook kept ringing and leaving messages but I never answered… they came round but I just ignored the door… I didn't want to see anyone, I couldn't see anyone… I was a mess… a complete fucking mess… I couldn't get Emily out of my head and I was still so fucking confused.

I was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling when the banging on the front door started again, I ignored it as usual but this time they didn't seem to be going away. I shouted "Just fuck off…"

I heard Effy shout back "I'm not fucking going anywhere Naomi… not until you talk to me…"

I sighed knowing she meant it; I dragged myself from my bed and opened the door allowing her to come in. As she shut the door behind her she turned to look at me "Fuck Naomi, you're a fucking mess."

I really didn't care and sarcastically spat back "Thanks."

She pulled me into the bathroom and turned the shower on "Fucking have a shower and then we are going to talk."

I tried to argue but she just shut me down and eventually I gave in.

A while later I walked into the kitchen fully dressed and feeling human again, well physically anyway… I sat down opposite Effy and wrapped my hands around the coffee she gave me. She looked directly at me "What's going on Naomi?"

I looked back at her "I'm a fuck up, that's what's going on."

She rolled her eyes "From the beginning, we are fucking going to sort this out now."

I took a deep breath "I hurt her Eff… I kissed her and then I ran… I fucking ran… I'm not gay Eff… why did I do it?"

Effy looked shocked "Kissed who Naomi?"

I smiled slightly at the memory "The red head from the club… Emily."

For some reason she didn't look surprised, I must have looked confused "I have noticed the glances between the pair of you… look Naomi the decision is yours… well and hers, but only you can decide if you want anything to happen, but seriously you need to fucking talk to the poor girl… put things right between you… even if it's just so you both know where you stand."

I was quiet for a while; I knew she was right… I pushed my chair back "I have to go Eff… I need to talk to Emily."

Effy smiled "Do you want some moral support?"

I shook my head "No… thanks but this is something I have to do on my own."

* * *

I stepped into the club, thankfully it was pretty quiet. I spotted Emily putting glasses away behind the bar and walked over. She turned and saw me and I could instantly see the hurt in her eyes…

"What can I get you?" she spat at me

I knew I deserved that "Emily please… can we just talk?"

She shook her head "I'm busy."

I was determined not to give up, we needed to talk "Please Emily, just hear me out… let me explain."

She was quiet for a minute before looking down the bar "Emma, I'm taking a break… I won't be long." She turned back to me "Come with me."

She took me behind the bar and into a small room "Go on then I'm fucking waiting."

I took a deep breath "I'm sorry Emily, I shouldn't have kissed you like that… it's just I saw that guy pestering you and I just… well I lost my cool… like I said I shouldn't have done it… I'm not gay and again I'm sorry… you have every night to be angry with me."

Her eyes were still cold as she looked at me "I'm not angry that you kissed me Naomi… I'm angry because you ran and I've not fucking seen you since… that was the best kiss I have ever fucking experienced but its ok you're not gay, I can accept that… I just wish you had told me then… not left it a week."

I looked down to the floor "I know, and I really am sorry… I've been so fucking confused… I promise I won't bother you anymore."

Her face dropped and she shook her head "Naomi, I can accept that we'll never be together but… but do you think we could be friends, I'd like you to be part of my life…"

I couldn't help but smile "I'd love to be friends…"

She smiled and her whole face lit up "Pass me your mobile."

I did and she entered her number before passing it back "Text me and we'll go for coffee."

I smiled and nodded "I'll look forward to it."

She returned the smile "Me too… anyway I best get back to work."

I nodded "Yeah… and Emily, thanks… you know… for hearing me out."

She didn't say anything but she did smile… a smile that set my heart racing bringing back my confusion, but I walked back home happy, happy that I would still have Emily in my life.

* * *

Emily

I saw Naomi walking towards the bar… I didn't know it was possible for my heart to race but feel cold at the same time. I hated seeing the pain in her eyes when I was so cold with her but I needed her to know she had hurt me. My heart melted though when she said she wouldn't bother me anymore… I couldn't imagine my life without Naomi… even if it was just as friends… she seemed happy about the friend thing and now I will just wait until she texts to arrange that coffee…

* * *

**Can they really just be friends..? Not so sure myself lol... Naomi isn't quite ready to face up to things but it won't be long until she can't ignore things anymore...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I know I said Wednesday but I got home from work after the overnight shift and must have fallen asleep so today is the first chance I have had to post this. It's coffee time and just a little bit of fun between the girls as they get to know one another...**

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your favourites and alerts. **

* * *

Chapter Five

Two Days Later

Naomi

I spent the rest of Wednesday night just staring at Emily's number in my phone wanting to pluck up the courage to text her… I knew I was being fucking pathetic, I wanted to see her again and it had to be me that sent the first message. I must have fallen asleep as I woke up on Thursday morning with my phone on the mattress. It was then I took the plunge.

**'Hey Emily, its Naomi. Fancy that coffee tomorrow, I mean if you're not busy or anything. N x'**

I didn't know whether to put the kiss or not but I just pressed the send button. I don't know why I was worrying so much, I was only texting a friend… wasn't I. I felt like I was back to being a teenager again checking my phone every 2 minutes for a reply, my heart rate increasing when my phone beeped. I smiled when I read it and saw it was from Emily

**'Hey Naomi, I'd love to. 12 ok? E x'**

I replied instantly

**'12 sounds good. I'll meet you at that little café round the corner from the club. N x'**

My phone beeped almost instantly

**'Sounds great, can't wait. E x'**

* * *

Now I was sitting at my desk looking up at the clock every 2 minutes until it was finally time to leave. As I left Effy flashed me a smile and mouthed 'Have fun.'

I approached the café and suddenly felt nervous… Emily was sitting on a table in the window looking stunning in faded jeans and a top, she smiled and waved… I shook myself telling myself 'It's just coffee with a friend stop acting lie a fucking idiot.' I sat down opposite Emily and we ordered coffee and cake. I could tell Emily was nervous as well but she soon broke the ice once our drinks had arrived "Naomi, I've been thinking, if we're going to be friends we should know a bit more about one another… I mean all I know is that you're called Naomi, you have blonde hair and pretty blue eyes… so let's play a game and take it in turns to ask one another a question, and we have to reply honestly."

I smiled "Sounds good, do you want to start off?"

She laughed "Ok… so your first name is Naomi… what's your surname?"

I breathed in a little; I knew that would have to come up "You have to promise you won't laugh."

She looked a little confused "It can't be that bad."

I laughed "Oh it can be, I think mum had a problem when she named me…" I paused "It's Campbell, so yes my name is Naomi Campbell."

I could see Emily was smirking as she tried desperately hard not to laugh… in the end we both burst out laughing, she did apologise between giggles… I couldn't help but think about how adorable she was. I was only brought back to her here and now by Emily's sexy voice "Go on then, hit me with your first question."

I smiled "Ok, I'm going to be boring and ask the same…"

She smiled "Fitch… Emily Fitch."

I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt at a Bond impression… it just made her even cuter.

She took a sip of her coffee "Ok, so I know your name now… where are you from Naomi Campbell?"

I smiled "Well I was born in Bristol but then mum remarried and we moved to Ireland when I was 4 so I guess Ireland's home really."

I was worried when Emily's face dropped a little, I wanted to reach across the table and take her hand but stopped myself "Hey, are you ok?"

She smiled slightly "Yeah sorry… it's just when you mentioned Bristol… that's where I'm from… I've been trying to forget the place… but that's a story for another day."

I quickly changed the subject not realising I was going to make things worse "What about your parents… do you see them."

It was like she completely shut off "No."

My face dropped "Shit… sorry, I didn't mean to upset you… I'm such a fucking screw up."

She quickly looked up from her coffee "Hey, no you're not, you weren't to know, I shouldn't have snapped… that's the point of the game to get to know one another… now what about you're mum, you are obviously still in contact."

I nodded "Yeah, I never knew my dad but mum married Kieran when I was 4… she was worried about me moving here but she understood I needed a fresh start… that's another of those stories for another day."

Emily nodded taking in my answer, she took a mouthful of coffee "Ok Naomi Campbell, hit me with it."

I laughed; everything seemed so easy with Emily around "Ok, what hobbies do you have?"

She smiled "Well I guess there is the obvious like listening to music, films, but my favourite thing in the world has to be photography… I did want to do it professionally but… well that's another long story."

I knew not to push it with her for now "Well you are doing better than me… now please don't walk out when I tell you this but I love politics…"

Emily smiled "Well someone has to I guess."

I laughed "True." I looked up and noticed the time "Shit, sorry Emily I'm going to have to get back to work."

She smiled "That's ok but… can I just ask you one more question?"

I nodded "Yeah of course."

"Well you know I work at the club... what do you do?"

I smiled "I'm a journalist for The Times."

Emily smiled "Wow, brains as well as beauty." She blushed "Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

I smiled "You didn't."

* * *

We left together, I wasn't ready to leave her company "Which way are you walking?"

She pointed in the same direction I was going, I smiled "You want to walk together."

She nodded "Yeah, I'd love to see where you work."

We stopped outside my office block "Well this is me."

Emily smiled "I had fun today."

I smiled "Me too." I paused "Emily do you fancy going for lunch on Sunday… I mean only if you want to."

She smiled "I'd love to Naomi… I'll text you; I best let you get back."

I watched as she walked away and I stepped inside the building leaning against the wall for a minute before finally going up in the lift… I walked straight past my office heading for Effy's. I walked through the open door closing it behind me "Shit Effy, you've got to help me… I don't know what to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter of this, I have just written chapter 12 of this and I am still really really enjoying writing this. I would like to thank people for the reviews they have written, I love reading them and thanks to the people that have added this to their favourites and alerts, it means a lot. This one is another short one but hopefully things will start progressing between the girls soon...  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

Emily

I felt like I was on cloud nine as I continued walking towards my flat … it had taken all I had to not just push Naomi up against the wall of her office block and claim her lips with mine again… she was the most beautiful girl I have ever known and I really think I was falling for her… it was driving me fucking crazy but I wouldn't do anything because Naomi and I had agreed to be friends and if that was the only way I could have her in my life it would have to work however fucking crazy it drove me.

The couple of hours we had just shared over coffee were two of the best hours of my life, she really was amazing company and getting to know one another the way we did really broke through the nerves we were both feeling… I still feel really bad about snapping at her but I think she genuinely accepted my apology as she wanted to meet up again… my heart was beating like crazy when she asked me about lunch, I wanted to spend all the time with her that I could… I didn't really have many friends in London, I guess that's what happens when you keep yourself to yourself most of the time.

Once home I flopped onto the sofa and let the memories of coffee with Naomi flood my head… I kept picking up my phone to text her but only kept putting it back down again… not wanting to bother her at work, well that's what I told myself anyway, I guess the real reason was I didn't want to scare her away… I made a mental note to do it this evening before going to work.

* * *

Naomi

She looked up as I flopped into the chair opposite her desk "I'm serious Eff, you've got to fucking help me."

She smiled a little in her usual Effy way "Things went that well huh."

I rolled my eyes "This isn't fucking funny Eff… I honestly think they were two of the best hours of my life… she's so fucking cute, and her lips… they're so fucking kissable, and don't even get me started on her voice."

Effy looked directly at me "So tell her how you feel."

Everything sounded so simple when she said it like that but in my brain everything felt so fucked up "I can't Eff… I'm so… I'm so fucking confused… I always thought I was straight… oh shit I fucking hate this."

Effy smiled "Naomi it's not about labels, you can't help who you fall for, whether they are male or female… it's about feelings not about what gender they are."

I looked into her eyes "I'm not falling for her… Oh fuck who am I trying to kid… I really am fucking falling for her."

Effy smiled "Well then I think you know what you need to do."

I shook my head "I can't Eff… I can't tell her, I really hurt her when I ran off after kissing her… I can't risk telling her and losing her as a friend if she rejects me… if I can only have her in my life as a friend I will just have to cope with that as it's better than nothing at all…Fuck Eff, why do I always have to screw things up."

She walked around her desk and hugged me "It will all work out in the end Naomi… trust me."

The rest of the afternoon was a blur, I didn't get any work done, my thoughts kept drifting to Emily and what it would be like to have her body pressed against mine… I really had to stop thinking like that…it wasn't going to happen, I had fucked that up as usual by being a fucking coward. I kept checking my phone… Emily said she would text me, I considered texting her but chickened out every time… she said she would text me so had to trust that she would… the wait was just killing me.

* * *

Emily

I was pacing the lounge with my phone in my hand, I had an hour until work and I knew I needed to text Naomi… I finally decided it was now or never…

**'Hi Naomi, I had a fantastic time today. Thanks for putting up with me. E x'**

30 seconds later my phone beeped, I smiled seeing Naomi's name on my screen

**'Me too, was lovely getting to know you. You still up 4 Sunday? N x'**

I smiled as I replied

**'Yeah definitely, can't wait. E x'**

The reply came through quickly again

**'Can't wait either. I'm thinking Italian…I know a great place. I'll pick you up if you don't mind me knowing where you live. N x'**

I didn't think my smile could stretch any further

**'Italian sounds good… my address is 10 Wood Street, not far from your office. E x'**

My phone beeped almost instantly

**'Pick you up at 1. Thanks, Eff will know where it is, she knows everything… I'll get directions off her. N x'**

I quickly replied

**'Brilliant, looking forward to seeing you… off to work now, see you Sunday. E x' **

I smiled at her reply

**'Don't work too hard… see you Sunday. N x'**

I honestly didn't think I could feel any happier right now, I grabbed my bag and walked to the club with a huge spring in my step.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wasn't going to post this tonight but then thought I would be nice as I am busy with work again from tomorrow so here is the next chapter of this, things are beginning to develop between the two girls now... hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Emily 

The last couple of days really seemed to drag. I couldn't get Naomi out of my head still and it was getting worse… she was even creeping into my dreams now… I had forgotten the number of cold showers I have had to have in a morning.

Today was Sunday and I was stressing far too much about what I was going to wear for lunch with Naomi… I had lost count of the number of times I have changed my outfit, I wanted to look good but at the same time didn't want Naomi to think I was pushing for more than friends.

It was dead on 1pm when the doorbell rang… I checked myself in the mirror one more time before running to answer it. I felt my breathing hitch when I lay eyes on Naomi, I couldn't help but look her up and down before meeting her gaze "You found it ok then?"

She smiled "Yeah…"

I could sense she was nervous "You look gorgeous by the way."

She smiled again "Thanks, you scrub up pretty well yourself."

I playfully hit her on the arm as we both laughed, she then linked my arm with hers "You ready?"

I nodded "Yeah, I've been looking forward to today since it was arranged."

She looked round at me and smiled "Me too… I love spending time with you… everything feels so easy and relaxed."

* * *

It wasn't long until we reached the restaurant, we were sitting in a quiet corner, the conversation flowing easily now we were once again relaxed in each other's' company… I couldn't help but keep watching Naomi when she was talking, usually for longer than I should have been… I couldn't bring myself to look away; she took my breath away… I also noticed Naomi didn't look away either…maybe there was hope yet but I wasn't going to do anything… if Naomi wanted something to happen between us she would have to make the first move.

Time seemed to be going too fast… I didn't want lunch to end but as we finished the bottle of wine I knew we would have to leave, I was desperately trying to think of a way to spend more time with Naomi when it hit me… "I don't know if you have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon but well as you're new in London, would you like me to show you round, you know show you some of the sights…"

I looked down not wanting to meet Naomi's eyes, fearing rejection once again… I lifted my head instantly when I heard "I'd love to" a smile plastered across her face as our eyes met.

* * *

Naomi

Emily was so adorable, she looked absolutely amazing when she opened the door earlier but of course I didn't tell her what I really wanted to tell her… still a fucking coward then. We were both nervous but once again it was Emily that broke the ice and we fell into conversation, everything flowing so easily… I couldn't help but hold gazes for longer than would be normal… my heart beating faster every second… why couldn't I just have the guts to tell her how I fucking feel. I was dreading the end of lunch, having to part company with Emily… I wanted the afternoon to go on forever. Thankfully Emily must have felt the same because now we were walking arm in arm around the streets of London as Emily showed me some of her favourite places.

We had been to Buckingham Palace and tried pulling faces at the guards to see what reaction we got… they were boring bastards though and didn't react at all. We had followed this by a trip to Trafalgar Square when I had stood laughing at Emily trying to climb up onto one of the Lions… she got me back when she made me try as I sucked at it as much as she did but she whipped out her phone and started taking photos. I had tried to grab her phone from her to delete the pictures but all it had resulted in was our faces being inches apart, our lips nearly touching… until Emily pulled away "Come on, let's go for a walk by the river."

The disappointment I felt was what I imagined being hit by 10 ton of bricks felt like but I did my best to hide it as it obviously wasn't what she wanted… I had seriously blown my fucking chances by running.

I enjoyed it as we walked along the river, it was late afternoon now so was beginning to quieten down, everything seemed sort of peaceful as I sat on a bench with Emily looking over to the houses of parliament before looking up to the London Eye, its lights sparkling in the dark "I'd love to go up there one day." I whispered quietly

Emily smiled as she turned to look at me "It's an amazing experience… I'll take you on one day."

I couldn't help but smile "Thanks, you know back in Ireland I used to look at the photos and wish I was there… I always used to dream about going on, on Valentine's Day… you know in one of the special valentine's pods…I guess I never found the right person."

Emily smiled "Yet, you're not exactly old Naomi… you're Mr Right might just be round the corner."

I smiled although I couldn't help but think she might be sitting next to me right now.

Suddenly Emily jumped up "Come on, it's getting cold…" she took a deep breath "Do you fancy coming back to mine for a coffee… and you never know I might make you something to eat later."

I smiled "I'd love to…" I paused "I just have to go collect something from Effy's though so could I meet you at yours in an hour."

She smiled "Yeah sure… I'll get the kettle on ready."

* * *

About 15 minutes later I was banging on Effy's door, she was surprised to see me when she opened it "What are you doing here… I thought you were with Emily?"

I walked through the door "I have been… I'm on my way to hers now as well but made an excuse about needing to pick something up from here… I seriously need to talk to you Eff, my fucking head is spinning."

She led me into the lounge and I started chattering again "Eff what shall I do, I've been trying to fight it but I can't… I just fucking can't, we nearly kissed earlier but she pulled back… I don't want to lose her Eff but I don't think I can just be her friend… all I want to do is push her against every wall in London and fucking kiss her…"

Effy looked directly at me "Go do it then… what you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes "You make it sound so simple… if I do I might lose her completely."

Effy smirked "Look, there is a reason she was so hurt when you ran after last time… don't think I haven't noticed the pair of you in the club, you were practically eye fucking one another after you got those drinks… she wants you as much as you want her so fucking get round there and tell her how you feel… I don't want to have this conversation with you again."

I hugged Effy before bolting out the door and running straight to Emily's, she let me straight in smiling "Just in time, the kettles just boiled… milk and one sugar in coffee isn't it."

I nodded "Yeah thanks…"

I took a deep breath as I watched her put the milk back in the fridge, I walked over just as she turned around and took my chance… it was now or never… I pushed Emily back against the fridge and looked into her eyes before pressing my lips to hers and praying deep inside I wasn't about to lose a friend…

* * *

**So is Naomi about to lose her friend... how is Emily going to react...**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I thought I would be nice and update this sooner than I was intending after how I left it at the end of the last chapter... **

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews on this and adding it to their favourites and alerts, I am seriously enjoying writing this story and have just finished writing chapter 14. **

**Hope you enjoy this one...**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Naomi

Emily was responding to my kiss, her lips felt amazing against mine, she slipped her tongue into my mouth increasing the passion, my whole body felt like it was on fire… I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to act on my feelings. After a couple of minutes I could feel Emily pushing back on my shoulders, we broke apart and I looked deep into her eyes trying to read what was going through her mind… terrified she was going to reject me. She smiled as she caught her breath "Are you sure?"

I nodded slowly "I'm not going to run this time Emily… I want this and I'm only sorry it has taken me time to realise it… it will hurt but I will understand if you don't want this."

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips "I want this Naomi, I have done since day one, but I need to be sure you're not going to run again… it felt like you had ripped my heart out last time."

I smiled before kissing her forehead "I promise I'm not going to run again. That was the second best kiss of my life and I want to share my third and fourth and fifth and loads more with you."

She smiled slightly "Only the second best kiss?"

I laughed "Yeah, the first kiss was that night in the club… I'm only sorry it's taken me to now to realise that."

She lifted my hand and kissed the back of it "How about we try for that third best kiss now then."

I didn't need to be asked twice as I pulled Emily into my arms, our lips meeting again.

I wrapped my arms around Emily tightly never wanting my lips to leave hers now I had stopped being an idiot and began to face my feelings. I spun our bodies around never breaking contact as I pushed my body against Emily's so I could push her back towards the sofa. As Emily's knees hit the sofa she allowed herself to fall backwards pulling me down on top of her. I covered her body with mine as I felt her arms wrap around my back. Eventually we had to break apart for air. I smiled as Emily tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before softly saying "I feel like I have been waiting forever for this."

I laughed "I'm not that special you know."

She smiled "You're special to me… you're gorgeous, you have a beautiful smile, soft lips… I could go on but I wouldn't want your head to get too big… but I will say, I have wanted this from the first day I laid eyes on you."

I began tickling her and enjoyed watching her squirm beneath me "This is for your cheeky comment about my head getting big."

I let her squirm for a while listening to her squeal "Naomi… Naoms… stop… please…"

I instantly loved the nickname she had given me and as I looked down into her eyes I could see the sparkle, the sparkle I saw when we had our first conversation… the sparkle that had disappeared when I hurt her, but it was back now and as gorgeous as ever. I stopped tickling her and leant down pressing my lips softly to hers again never getting tired of feeling her lips responding with such passion to mine. I enjoyed softly kissing Emily, enjoyed feeling her hands running up and down my back, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled back a little and propped myself up with my elbow "Emily, can we talk?"

She looked a little concerned "Yeah… is everything ok?"

I nodded "Yeah, it's nothing about us… well I guess it kind of is but nothing… nothing that will stop this, it's just something I want you to know before we go any further."

She stroked the side of my cheek "Ok gorgeous, you have my full attention."

* * *

I sat up as did Emily; I didn't want anything to distract me at the moment… I sat cross legged opposite Emily and took her hands in mine "Do you remember over coffee I said that I had moved here for a fresh start… well the reason I needed this new start is due to a bad relationship I was in… he was a guy I met in college, everything was amazing to begin with, he was so loving, caring and so gentle with me… I really loved him you know and I thought he was the one but after a couple of months things began to change, he started snapping at me for nothing… I couldn't seem to do anything right… it only went from bad to worse though when he hit me. He apologised instantly and showered me with gifts for a few days, I really believed he was sorry but then it started happening more and more, the injuries becoming more evident over the weeks… I became so withdrawn and stopped speaking to Mum and Kieran, I couldn't seem to break the hold he had over me…"

I paused as Emily squeezed my hand, she leant forward and softly kissed my cheek but she remained quiet allowing me the time I needed before continuing "Eventually mum came round, luckily I was home on my own as he didn't like me having visitors. I wasn't going to answer but she was insistent with her banging on my door and I eventually relented and answered. I could see the instant look of shock spread across her face when she saw the black eyes, the bruises on my face and arms, and they were the injuries she could see… I also had broken ribs and other bruises, the pain was unbearable… Anyway after about an hour of telling mum I was ok and had just fallen, which she didn't believe, she broke me down and managed to get me to tell the truth. She was absolutely horrified and took charge, she packed my bags and made me move home with her, I agreed to that but I wouldn't go to the police, I didn't want to admit it to anyone else. Later on that night though Adam, that was his name, came storming round looking for me, he hammered on the door as I slumped in a corner with mums arms wrapped around me and Kieran phoned the police… it was that night I finally realised everything had to stop and I made a statement, luckily the hospital had records of my injuries and I managed to put him behind bars where he belonged and before he could do it to anyone else. After the court case though everything where we lived reminded me of the horrors and after a length of time I just couldn't handle it anymore and that is when I made the arrangements to move here…

* * *

Emily dropped one of my hands and gently wiped a tear from my cheek, I hadn't even realised I was crying. She let her hand linger on my cheek as she kissed me softly "I will never hurt you Naomi."

I smiled and let my own hands cup her face "I know… I just, well I just wanted you to know, I didn't want to hide anything, you are the first person I've kissed… the first person I've even considered letting into my life since him, it's a big step for me… I guess what I'm trying to say is can we take it slow, well slowish…"

Emily smiled "Thanks for trusting me… I am not going to push you to do anything you don't want to… I'm just happy you are giving me the chance to prove you can be happy with someone else."

I kissed her softly "I have a feeling I'm going to be very happy with you."

She smiled "Good… now how about we snuggle up together on the sofa and watch a DVD?"

I returned her smile "Sounds fucking good to me… although there better be some more kissing later."

She winked "Oh, I'm sure I can manage that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well my decision tonight was either update this or do the washing up... lets just say updating this won hands down... plus I thought I had better update this tonight because it's my birthday tomorrow so I'm busy and then I am at work every day/night until Wednesday so won't have chance to update again until at least then. Anyway I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, it seems a little rubbish... it's just a bit of a chapter showing how their relationship is developing in the early stages...**

**This chapter is for marsupial1974, I am glad you are liking Naomi and Emily, my aim for this story is just to keep it cute and drama free really as the last story I wrote had a lot of drama and I wanted to do something different. Cook does come up briefly in chapters I have already written but not much at the moment but he will continue to be involved in the story as will Effy :-)  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine 

One Week Later

Emily

I honestly did not think I could be any happier, I could finally call Naomi my girlfriend… I felt like all my dreams had come true last week when she pushed me up against my fridge and kissed me, my head was spinning and the butterflies that formed in my stomach were unbelievable, I was terrified she was going to run again but she didn't… instead she opened up and then snuggled up on the sofa watching a soppy romantic DVD, and of course our lips kept finding each other's until we fell asleep wrapped up together.

I hadn't spent much time with her over the last week, she had been at the office late most nights working on some big story with Effy and then I had been working at the club, we did get one night together… I went over to her place and had a gorgeous meal cooked by Naomi and shared a couple of bottles of wine as we chatted getting to know one another a little more.

I was at the club this weekend so I knew I still wouldn't really see Naomi as she insisted I got my rest during the day so I was fresh for the night. I had thought about asking her if she fancied coming down to the club but didn't in the end as I knew she was busy and I didn't want her to feel pressured.

* * *

It was about 11pm when she took my breath away, she must have been stood behind the pillar next to the bar so I hadn't seen her until I stepped out from behind the bar and she grabbed my hand, pushing me up against the pillar and pressing her lips to mine, my whole body felt like it was on fire as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip begging for entry, which I quickly granted as I wrapped my arms tightly around her pulling her as close as I could. Eventually we had to break apart both of us gasping for air as Naomi rested her forehead on mine… after a few minutes her breathing calmed slightly and she smiled "I've missed you… I've been wanting to do that since we had dinner the other night."

I couldn't help but return her smile "You won't hear me complaining." I pulled her onto my lips again knowing I would never get bored of kissing her. I had to pull away again after a few minutes "Sorry gorgeous… I'm going to have to get back to it."

Naomi nodded "I know, I just had to see you."

I smiled "I'm glad you did… I know you're busy with work at the moment but do you fancy staying over at mine tonight, you know just cuddling up and spend some time together."

She smiled and kissed me softly "I'd love to… I told Effy I was coming to see you and that was enough work for tonight, so she went home and I came straight here."

My smile grew "You're too cute sometimes, I'll get you my key and you can go round whenever… just make yourself at home and I'll see you when I get in."

* * *

The rest of my shift seemed to really drag, I just wanted to get home to Naomi, I was beginning to resent my job due to the hours I work, it never used to bother me but now it does as it was keeping me from spending time with Naomi. Finally I was on my way home, it felt very strange ringing my own doorbell but as soon as Naomi answered the door in her pyjamas I fell into her arms, of course with the help of a tug as she kicked the door shut behind us. I quickly felt the hard surface against my back as Naomi pinned me against the door. As we broke apart for air once more, Naomi gasped "I will never get tired of kissing you."

I laughed "Good because there is plenty more where that came from… but first I must have a shower."

She smiled "Ok but make it quick, I want to have you in my arms again as soon as possible."

I kissed her softly "I won't be long I promise… go climb into bed so I can snuggle straight up to you."

Half an hour later I was snuggled up to Naomi's side, my head resting on her chest as she planted soft kisses on the top of my head… my tiredness had caught up with me but I had been trying to fight it wanting to stay awake for Naomi but eventually my eyes gave in as I fell asleep with the girl I really thought I was falling in love with arms holding me close to her.

* * *

The following morning

I woke up to an empty bed, you would think I would be used to it but even after only a short time with Naomi I could feel my life changing… the bed felt so cold without her. I threw the covers off me and went to look for her. I smiled as I saw her in the kitchen and smelt fresh pancakes, I crept up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist kissing the back of her neck softly "Morning beautiful, you should have woken me."

Naomi spun in my arms and captured my lips with hers "You looked so peaceful and may I add extremely gorgeous."

I blushed slightly "Thanks… I don't usually sleep this long, I feel so much more relaxed since having you in my life."

Naomi smiled "Good." She kissed me soflty "I've made breakfast."

I smirked as Naomi put the plate on the table. I sat down and pulled her onto my knee before kissing her softly. I wrapped an arm around her waist as we sat feeding one another pancakes, of course with kissing in between mouthfuls.

* * *

As we finished Naomi stood up, my legs feeling instantly cold. She smiled "I'll do the washing up; you get some rest before work tonight."

I stood up with other ideas running through my mind, I pushed her against the kitchen unit "Fuck the washing up… I want to spend time with you." I pushed my lips to hers as she ran her hands over my spine making me shiver… every time we kissed the passion increased even more… every time she set my body on fire but I had promised Naomi I would take it slow and it was a promise I intended to keep however hard she made it for me especially now when her hands had found their way under my t-shirt. I pressed my body against hers wanting to be even closer… our tongues battling together as the kiss became harder.

Eventually I pulled back needing air; I rested my forehead against Naomi's as we both tried to catch our breath. Naomi stroked the side of my chest "You are amazing… we have to stop though Em, although my body is telling me I'm ready, I don't think I am… I'm sorry."

I looked into her eyes and softly kissed her lips "I promised you we would go slow and I will give you all the time you need."

She smiled softly "I don't deserve you."

I laughed "It's me that doesn't deserve you; you have changed my life Naomi in these past couple of weeks."

Naomi laughed "We will have to agree to disagree on who deserves who."

I smiled and took her hand "Come on let's get dressed and go for a walk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok firstly I am going to apologise, I know it has been over a week since I have updated this, work has been crazy and I have barely been at home and on top of that I haven't been very well so haven't really felt up to being on my laptop when I have been at home. Anyway here is the next chapter, where we learn a little more about Emily, it's only a short one.  
**

**Hope it's ok...**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Two Weeks Later 

Naomi

Things with Emily were amazing, I really think I was seriously falling for her, not that I could tell her that yet, it felt too soon and I really didn't want to scare her away. We had been spending all the time we could together mostly at Emily's as in my opinion it was the nicer flat and tonight would be no different as I was snuggled close to her on the sofa. I groaned loudly as Emily moved away, she laughed "Don't worry, I'll be back, I just want to show you something."

She came back with a couple of photo albums "I don't really show these to people but you aren't just anybody, it's just some photos I've taken around and about."

I smiled as she passed them to me to look through. I watched as Emily went to put the kettle on as I looked through her photos. I couldn't believe my eyes as I flicked over the pages. I looked up as Emily put a coffee on the table for me "Em these are fucking fantastic, why aren't you doing this professionally?"

Her face fell and there was a sadness in her eyes "I'm not good enough."

I wasn't going to give up "You are more than good enough; you are more fucking talented than half the photographers at the paper."

I was a little shocked when Emily snapped at me "I told you I'm not fucking good enough, end of conversation."

I stood up and grabbed my coat "Fine, if that's how you fucking feel I will just leave then."

She looked at me coldly "Yeah, good fucking idea."

I walked out slamming the door shut behind me feeling really pissed off and fucking upset at the same time, I couldn't understand why Emily was being like this.

* * *

Emily

I banged my hands down on the kitchen surface and screamed, I was so frustrated with myself for being a complete bitch to Naomi. I rushed into my bedroom and grabbed my phone quickly trying to call her, she didn't answer, I guess I couldn't fucking blame her. I kept trying for about half an hour but eventually it just went to voicemail. I couldn't take this anymore I needed to explain to Naomi, I needed to apologise, I grabbed my keys and ran from the flat, getting soaked as the rain hammered down on me as I ran to Naomi's. I could see she was in as the light was on. I banged on the door but she wouldn't answer. I wasn't going to give up, I kept on banging as I shouted through the letterbox "Naomi, please let me in, I need to explain, please let me explain, I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out."

Eventually I heard the door click open "Fuck Em you're soaked."

I looked down "Yeah, I forgot my coat, can I come in, I need to talk to you."

She moved over "I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes."

I smiled slightly as she got me a hot drink; I was now warming up a bit in my dry clothes. I could smell Naomi's scent on the t-shirt and couldn't help but breathe deeply inhaling the gorgeous scent as Naomi came and sat opposite me "Come on then, I'm listening."

I took a deep breath, I knew I couldn't expect her to be friendly "Ok first off I want you to know I'm really really sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I hope you'll understand a bit more when I tell you what I'm about to tell you…" I took another deep breath "When I was younger I wanted nothing more than to be a photographer, Dad got me my first SLR camera for my 10th birthday and nobody could get it away from me, it used to really wind mum up, apparently I should have been more focused on getting a boyfriend than taking stupid photo's, every day she found a way to chip away at my confidence and I guess eventually it got me down and I believed it. Anyway the final straw came when I finally found the courage to tell my family I was gay, mum flipped completely, she shouted and screamed at me, slapping me telling me I wouldn't amount to anything and kept going on and on again about how if I had taken less stupid photos then it wouldn't have happened. She threw my camera across the room smashing it. I left for London that night and haven't seen them again since. I nearly gave up completely but once I had enough money I bought a new camera and started taking photos again for fun but I can never get mums comments out of my mind. I know it's no excuse for snapping at you but she is basically the reason I gave up on my dreams."

Naomi pulled me into her arms and hugged my tightly "Oh Em, how can any parent be so cruel."

I looked into her eyes "I was never good enough for my mum but I have you now, if you can forgive me and that's all I need."

She kissed me softly "There is nothing to forgive, but I want you to do something for me."

I nodded "Anything."

She smiled "You listen to me when I say you're photos are amazing and you seriously think about your dream of being a professional, with my support of course."

I smiled slightly "Ok, I will try my best."

She began tickling me "Let's try that answer again shall we."

I had slid from my chair to the floor with Naomi covering my body tickling me "Ok, ok, I will make sure I listen to you."

She smiled "Now that's better" before leaning down and kissing me, our bodies moulding together enjoying the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**I made a promise in my own head that I would update this tonight lol so here it is, it's another quite short one to be honest but things are starting to move along a bit for the girls... **

**I would like to thank the people that have reviewed this and added this to their story alerts and favourites :-)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Two Weeks Later

Christmas Eve

Naomi

I had the week off work between Christmas and New Year, and Emily has Christmas off, and New Year but she doesn't know that yet, I have been a little sneaky and booked her the time off; I'm planning on telling her tomorrow. I am so fucking excited because it means I have a whole week with her and no work getting in the way.

I had been planning on going home for Christmas but Emily has changed everything… I think mum was just so happy that I was moving on with someone that she didn't kick up a fuss, I thought she would when I told her I was staying here and spending Christmas with Emily. I did have to promise to go over soon though and take Emily with me; mum was dying to meet the girl that had caused me such happiness, as she put it.

* * *

I was on my way to Emily's now, we had decided to spend our time together at hers, tonight we were going out to the club with Eff and Cook, I finally had the chance to have that dance with Emily. I rang the doorbell and she opened it instantly, I laughed "Wow that was quick."

She blushed a little "Well I may have been waiting behind the door for you, I've missed you."

I smiled "You only saw me a few hours ago."

She pulled me into her arms and kissed me hard before pulling back "I still missed you."

I pulled her in for another kiss "I missed you too."

She pulled me up the stairs to her flat and pushed me onto the sofa before climbing on top of me and leaning down to kiss me again, as the kiss deepened she shifted her body so she was completely covering mine creating a heat that ran right through my body and it only increased when Emily's leg slipped between mine, I couldn't help but groan as the feelings shot through me… I really wanted to go further but I was scared and I knew that was what was stopping me. My hands were wandering everywhere, I had even pulled Emily's top off but I still pulled away, I mentally cursed myself for keeping doing this to her, she must be getting so frustrated "Em, we can't do this… I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

Emily kissed me softly "It's ok Naoms, I'm not going to push you, I'm happy to wait until you're ready, you might just need the fire brigade on standby kissing me like that."

I laughed "Please don't spontaneously combust on me."

She grinned "I'll try not, Naoms, can I just ask you, what is stopping you, is it, you know, you're past, I promise I'm not pushing, I just want to help you."

I shook my head "It's not my past, I trust you Em and I know you would never hurt me, it's just, please don't laugh when I say this, I've never been with a girl before, I'm scared, scared I'm going to be a disappointment to you."

Emily leant down and kissed me softly "I would never laugh at you and I can assure you there is no way you could ever be a disappointment to me."

I smiled and felt all sorts of feelings rush through me, including love but I still couldn't bring myself to tell Emily. I pulled her down and kissed her once more before whispering "Soon."

It was then that the doorbell rang; Emily jumped off me "Shit that will be Effy, where did my top land?"

I smirked before going to answer the door leaving Em to look for her top. I noticed she had just pulled it back over her head as we walked into the room. She smiled "Hi Effy."

Effy grinned and raised her eyebrows at me; I playfully slapped her arm "It's not what you think."

She grinned "Yeah whatever, anyway I brought pizza as I knew you wouldn't be ready, Cook isn't coming anymore, he found some girl earlier."

Emily smiled "Thanks Effy that's great, shall we eat and then Naomi and I can get changed and we can go out."

I kissed Emily's cheek "Sounds good to me gorgeous."

Effy rolled her eyes "You two are so cute it makes me want to throw up."

I couldn't help but laugh "You know you love seeing me happy."

* * *

Emily

It felt so fucking weird to be in the club and not be working, I finally got to be the one doing the drinking and dancing close to my girlfriend and I was making fucking sure I was enjoying every minute. My whole body felt like it was on fire as I danced with Naomi, our bodies as close together as we could get them, our clothes rubbing together as we kissed time and time again only coming up for air as we needed it. After a while Effy split us up, something to do with it being nauseating watching us. I couldn't help but laugh, I nearly said it was only because I loved Naomi so much but I managed to stop myself in time, I didn't want to scare her off if I told her too soon; I got away with somehow changing my sentence to "I'll go get drinks whilst you two have a dance." So here I was stood at the bar still unable to take my eyes off Naomi dancing with Effy, just like day one.

* * *

Naomi

Emily had gone off to the bar leaving me with Effy, I knew I was in for some stick from Eff as she pulled me closer so we could hear each other "You two seriously need to get a fucking room tonight."

I rolled my eyes "We're not that fucking bad."

Effy laughed "Seriously, anyone would think you'd only just met and wanted one another, never mind the fact you've probably been fucking her for a good few weeks now."

I bit my bottom lip and watched as Effy's expression changed, her eyes widened as she managed to say "You're fucking kidding me."

I pulled Effy over to the side a little to a less crowded spot "We have come close so many times but then I get fucking scared, scared that I will mess it up."

Effy rolled her eyes "Have you even spoken to Emily about this?"

I nodded "Yeah tonight before you came round, she basically told me I had nothing to be scared of but she would wait as long as I need, I want her so fucking much."

Effy smirked "You're fucking telling me, I think the whole club know from you're dancing tonight, you should fucking listen to her Naomi, you don't need to worry just go with it, I'm sure you won't regret it."

I let Effy's words sink in knowing I couldn't be scared forever as Em walked back over to us with the drinks. I downed mine before going back to dancing, Effy's words still floating through my mind…


	12. Chapter 12

**I was going to post this yesterday but fell asleep when I got in so here it is today.**

**Thanks for the reviews :-) and adding this to your alerts. I am not planning of having a lot of angst or anything in this, I want to keep it light hearted and fun. I am also undecided about whether Katie will be in it at all, I keep debating with myself about it, so she may appear in future chapters or she may not depending on what I finally decide :-)**

**Hope you like this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Christmas Day

Emily

This was already the best Christmas Day ever as I woke up to Naomi by my side, last night had been amazing and we had made sure we weren't too late back both of us wanting today to be special. I softly kissed Naomi's lips as she slept before slipping out of bed to start preparing our Christmas dinner.

About half an hour later I was distracted peeling potatoes singing along to the radio when I felt arms snake around my waist and soft kisses on my neck, I smiled as Naomi whispered "You should have woken me."

I spun in her arms and kissed her softly "You looked so peaceful, and extremely cute."

She smiled "The bed felt so cold without you, and I know that sounds stupid as we don't even live together…"

I kissed her before she carried on "It doesn't sound stupid at all, I know exactly what you mean, now come on we have a dinner to prepare, I want today to be really special."

She kissed me softly "What would you like me to do then gorgeous, oh and Em today is already special."

I couldn't help but smile as I turned back to the potatoes.

* * *

A few hours later dinner was nearly ready, I was watching Naomi setting the table thinking back over the last few hours… the food fights with all of the peelings, Naomi making funny faces with the different vegetables before they went in the oven, and of course the numerous make out sessions, I could never get enough of these, Naomi's lips pressed against mine, her arms wrapped around me and the way she drove me completely crazy with her body pressed against me, it was getting harder and harder to stop but I was not going to push Naomi.

Naomi wandered over and pulled me into her arms "Tables ready babe, what you thinking about?"

I smiled softly "Just this morning, today has been amazing so far."

Naomi kissed me softly "I'm sure it will only be more amazing as the day goes on, plus present time after dinner."

I couldn't help but laugh, as much as Naomi tried to hide it she could be such a child at times, it only made me love her even more. I kissed her cheek "Let's have dinner; I don't want you to burst with excitement."

She playfully slapped my arm as I served dinner. I pulled her into my arms before sitting at the table "Happy Christmas Naomi."

She smiled and kissed me softly "Happy Christmas Emily."

* * *

Later we were snuggled on the sofa letting dinner settle, we had opened our presents, I couldn't stop Naomi any longer, her excitement was so cute and thankfully she seemed to like what I had bought her. I had loved everything she had bought me; she really was making this my best Christmas ever. I shifted slightly in her arms and kissed her softly "Naoms I've got another present for you, I wasn't sure whether it was too soon but today has been magical so I'm going to take the risk, I'll be back in a minute."

I didn't give Naomi the chance to say anything before I ran off to the bedroom. I took a deep breath as I walked back towards her and sat opposite her. I opened my hands and revealed the small box I was clutching, I smiled slightly "Don't worry, I'm not about to propose."

Naomi laughed nervously as she slowly opened the box, she looked up at me a little surprised as she looked at the key in the box, I took her hand in mine "I don't want you to have to ring the doorbell when you're coming round to see me, I want you to be able to just let yourself in and make yourself at home when I'm at work…"

She stopped me with a kiss "Thank you, I love it, I love y… it" and as you mentioned work, I have a surprise of my own, you have New Year off, I have arranged it all so we can spend the whole week together."

I cupped her cheeks with my hands and kissed her lips hard "Wow, thank you Naoms, I can't wait to spend the week with you, this is the best fucking day ever."

* * *

Naomi

Today has been fucking fantastic, I really was falling hard for Emily Fitch and I was so close to saying those 3 big words but stopped myself, I was convinced I would scare her off but with that close call and Effy's words still at the back of my mind something clicked. I looked deep into Emily's brown eyes and pressed my lips to hers pushing her back on the sofa and shifting my body so I was completely covering hers. I slipped my leg between Emily's enjoying listening to her groan as she wrapped her arms tightly around me digging her nails into my skin through my top. I let my hands wander all over her body until I could take no more. I stood up laughing as Emily groaned at the lack of contact. I held my hand out to her and pulled her up into my arms kissing her hard before pulling away and leading her to the bedroom. As I closed the door behind us I spun Emily into my arms and kissed her softly

She smiled "Are you sure?"

I nodded slowly "I'm sure, I've never wanted anyone more than I want you."

Without any more words being spoken Emily pressed her lips against mine and pushed me back towards the bed. I allowed myself to fall back onto the mattress and groaned as Emily climbed on top of me. I quickly grabbed onto her top and pulled it off over her head, I just wanted to see her naked body. She smiled before leaning down and covering my body with hers, her lips kissing mine urgently as our tongues crashed together. I reached my arms around her back and unclipped her bra. Emily sat up and I couldn't help but groan as her bra slipped away revealing her soft, pert breasts. She smiled before pulling me up to meet her lips once again. I felt her hands slide over my back causing me to groan loudly as they found their way under my top before she pulled it over my head and quickly unclipped my bra tossing it to the side before she pushed me back down onto the bed.

I smiled as Emily's eyes darkened as she licked her lips. I groaned as she slipped her lips around my nipples biting down, making my whole body feel so alive. I dug my nails hard into Emily's back as I pushed my body up trying to get closer to her. She dropped my nipple and began planting a line of kisses over my stomach until she reached the top of my jeans. She quickly unfastened the button before stopping and looking up at me "Are you really sure… I mean are you sure you're ready…"

I nodded "There is nothing I want more Em, I'm ready, I promise."

She kissed my stomach softly before sliding my jeans down, followed by my knickers. She softly kissed the inside of my thighs making my whole body tremble at her touch. I needed Emily and I needed her now "Em's please, I need you, fuck I need you."

She looked deep into my eyes before circling my clit with her tongue, I screamed out her name as she pushed a finger inside me, quickly followed by another. I dug my nails into her skin harder as I thrust my body towards Emily's. She kept working her magic as she pushed me closer and closer to the edge. I screamed out "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Emily, Fuckkk…"

My whole body was trembling beneath her as she trailed kisses back up my body until she reached my lips, kissing me softly as she brought me down from my high. I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled as she looked into my eyes "You are amazing Em, truly amazing."

She smiled and kissed me softly before I flipped us over; I looked down at her and smiled "You're a little overdressed for my liking."

Emily laughed "You better do something about it then." She lifted her body slightly allowing me to slide her jeans and knickers over her legs. I looked her up and down gasping at the beauty lying naked beneath me. Emily stroked my cheek "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, no pressure."

I leant down and kissed her softly "I know, but I'm ready Em, I want this and I want to experience this with you."

I quickly pressed my lips to hers again before she could say anything as I let my fingers trace lines over her soft skin. I let my fingers stroke her breasts before pinching one nipple followed by another between my fingers loving how they hardened within seconds. Emily groaned beneath me, her fingers tangled up in my hair. I poked my tongue into her mouth increasing the passion of our kisses as I dropped her nipple and snaked my fingers over her skin, slipping my hand between her legs. I gasped as I felt how wet she was. I softly teased between her legs until Emily couldn't take anymore "Fuck Naomi, I need you, I fucking need you."

I slipped one finger followed by another inside of her and pushed, I quickly increased the pace enjoying it as Emily pulled on my hair as she thrust her body towards mine. I used my thumb to stroke her as she writhed beneath me groaning loudly… I knew she was close. I curled my fingers inside of her and felt her muscles contract around my fingers as she screamed out my name "Naomiiiii, oh, my, fuck Naomi, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

I continued pumping my fingers inside of her as I brought her down from her high. I kissed her softly but passionately as her body relaxed before resting my head on her chest. Emily kissed the top of my head "Naomi, are you sure you've never been with a girl before?"

I shook my head and Emily must have seen the confusion across my face as she smiled "I just wondered as that was fucking amazing."

I laughed "It sure was, I can't believe I was worried for so long… you are fucking amazing Em and I can't believe how lucky I am, this has been the best Christmas ever…"

Emily smiled before kissing me softly "It really has, and it's not over yet." she winked before flipping me onto my back…


	13. Chapter 13

**So I thought I would be nice and post the next chapter as it is nearly Christmas :-) I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter up but hopefully next week sometime. I wasn't sure how much longer this would go on for but as I was writing more yesterday ideas kept popping into my head so maybe a little longer. **

**I would like to thank you again for your reviews and adding this to your favourites and alerts. Merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year :-)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, another step in the girls relationship...**

**This chapter is for marsupial1974, thanks for all your lovely reviews :-)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

One Week Later

New Year's Day 

Emily 

I was lying in bed, my whole body tangled with Naomi's, I couldn't help but watch her sleep, her chest moving up and down as she breathed, I knew I would never get tired of waking up with her, I just wish we could wake up together every morning, this last week being together all the time has been amazing but I couldn't bring myself to push things to far too fast, I already thought I had done that last night, thankfully I was wrong. I looked down at Naomi and softly kissed the top of her head as I thought about last night…

* * *

_New Year's Eve_

_Naomi and I had barely left my flat since Christmas Day, I think we had christened every room in the flat as well as every piece of furniture we could, oh and I can't forget the shower, now that was an amazing experience, who am I kidding they all were, I just couldn't get enough of Naomi and thankfully she couldn't seem to get enough of me either, but yesterday we had decided we needed to leave and get some air. Naomi had been adamant she was taking me out for dinner although we nearly didn't make it as she had dressed to kill and I found it very hard to keep my hands off her but somehow Naomi resisted and we made it out. She took me to the Italian we went to the day we finally gave into our feelings but this time it was different… the table was candlelit with rose petals sprinkled over the tablecloth. As soon as we sat down our legs wrapped together under the table and our hands met across the centre of the table, I couldn't take my eyes away from Naomi throughout the course of the meal, I wanted to tell Naomi that I loved her but I was still worried about it being too soon._

* * *

_After dinner we had slowly walked hand in hand down to the river, we had arranged to meet Effy as apparently she needed to see with her own eyes that we were still alive. _

_As the three of us stood on the river bank listening to the music playing and enjoying the atmosphere surrounding us on this special night. Naomi had also managed to talk us into ice skating, I was useless as I knew I would be but any excuse to cling onto Naomi, and I couldn't help but laugh at Effy pretending to be sick at our cuteness and especially at our make out sessions which got pretty heavy at times. At one point she rolled her eyes "Will you two actually get a fucking room."_

_Naomi laughed "We already did." She pulled me close and kissed the top of my head "More than one in fact." _

_I laughed as Effy tried not to make a comment but failed and after smirking at Naomi said "Please do not go any further with this conversation, I do not need the details."_

_Naomi and I both laughed before our lips crashed together once more._

* * *

_It was nearly midnight and we stood looking over towards the London Eye, I could tell what Naomi was thinking, I kissed her cheek softly "I promise I haven't forgotten, I will take you up one day, I think I know when but it's a surprise…"_

_I could see she was about to try extract information but I silenced her with a kiss before pulling back "You will find out in good time."_

_Effy rolled her eyes again "Seriously you two, as nice as it is to see you so happy can we have a break, they're starting the countdown…" _

_Naomi and I laughed "We'll try Effy, won't we Naoms."_

_She nodded although we both knew it would only last 10 seconds as the countdown began around us…_

_Ten_

_Nine _

_Eight _

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four _

_Three_

_Two _

_One…_

_I spun Naomi into my arms and kissed her softly before pulling back "Happy New Year Gorgeous."_

_She smiled "Happy New Year Beautiful."_

_I stood leaning back against Naomi feeling snug with her arms around me as we watched the fireworks… I love fireworks, I always have done since I was little, I stopped myself thinking back to that time not wanting to ruin tonight. As the last bang sounded and everyone cheered I turned in Naomi's arms and looked deep into her eyes "I love you Naomi…"_

_It was then it suddenly dawned on me what I had said, I quickly looked down terrified that I had just done something really stupid. My heart was hammering against my chest as Naomi lifted my head to look into my eyes, she kissed me softly "I love you too Emily."_

_My heart nearly exploded as I heard the words over and over in my mind, she loved me too, she actually loved me too, I wasn't about to lose her… I could stop panicking now. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed my lips hard to hers making the kiss passionate quickly, as we pulled apart gasping for air Naomi whispered "We need to get out of here now…"_

_I nodded "What about Effy?"_

_Naomi looked round to Effy who smirked back at her "It's ok get out of here, I'm going to go meet Cook in town."_

_We didn't need telling twice, I grabbed Naomi's hand and we literally ran back to my flat…_

* * *

_I fumbled with the keys in the lock just wanting to be inside… I slammed Naomi up against the door as it closed our lips furiously finding one another's in extreme passion; I grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her upstairs, our clothes flying everywhere until I pushed a naked Naomi backwards onto the bed. I quickly climbed on top of her not wanting to waste any time. I kissed her neck biting on her pulse point making her moan; she gripped my arms and dug my nails in as I began trailing kisses down her body sucking her nipples until they were hard, I quickly slid my hand over her stomach and slipped it between her legs and groaned when I felt how wet she was and quickly slipped one finger followed by another inside. Naomi moaned "Em, kiss me, I need to fucking feel your lips on mine."_

_I crashed my lips against hers as I pumped my fingers inside her; I stroked my thumb over the centre of her fire loving listening to her moan against my lips. I felt her muscles contract around my fingers as she dug her nails into the skin on my back, she pulled her lips off mine as she screamed out my name but she soon pulled my lips back onto her and moaned against them as I brought her down from her high, the vibrations from her moan rippling through my body. _

_We broke apart gasping for air and Naomi quickly flipped our bodies, she was quick to find my breasts making me moan loudly. I could feel the huge puddle between my legs and I needed Naomi "Fuck Naoms, I need you inside me now." She looked deep into my eyes as she pushed two fingers inside me, I gripped her hair and twisted it around my fingers as she pushed harder and faster inside me, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, I seriously could not get enough of her, I screamed out her name as my orgasm ripped through my body, my whole body trembling beneath hers as she crashed her lips against mine bringing me down from my high…_

* * *

New Year's Day 

Naomi stirred in her sleep bringing me back to today, she kissed me softly "What are you smiling at?"

I continued to smile "I was just thinking about last night, I meant what I said you know, I love you so much Naomi."

She kissed me softly again "I know, and I meant it too, I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone."

She kissed me softly but the passion soon increased, we only broke apart gasping for air, as I caught my breath I stroked Naomi's cheek "Naoms, can I ask you something?"

She smiled "Yeah of course, what is it?"

I took a deep breath "I know we haven't been together for that long but I love being with you, I love waking up with you and this week together has been amazing, I want to wake up with you every morning Naoms, so will you move in with me?"

I took another deep breath waiting for her reply, she smiled before leaning over and kissing me softly "Yes, yes, yes, I want to wake up every morning with you too, what a start to the New Year."

I smiled "The best start ever."

Suddenly Naomi shifted her body so she was on top of me; she slipped her leg between mine as she looked into my eyes "I think it's time to celebrate."

I winked and pulled her down onto my lips not planning on going anywhere for a while…


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here is the next chapter of this, I would like to just thank everyone again for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas :-) **

**Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully it will be before New Year as I'm off work now until Wednesday. **

**So here goes a little bit of office fun, hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

One Month Later 

Naomi

I was sitting at my desk not getting much work done as I was staring at the screen on my laptop and the photo Emily had set up and taken of us the day I moved in with her outside our flat, it still felt strange calling it that but fucking hell I loved living with Emily, waking up with her every morning, coming home to her every night, the only downside was when Emily went out to work at the club. I am working on building her confidence with her photography but it's a slow process and I don't want to push her too far, I never want to see her upset like that again.

I looked up as Effy walked into my office "You're not fucking staring at that photo again are you?"

I laughed "You know me Eff, can't stop staring at my gorgeous girl, plus I can't quite put my finger on it but there is something captivating about the photo, it draws you in."

She walked around the desk and looked, I'm sure she was just humouring me as I've shown her loads of times but today she seemed to look at it differently "I can see what you mean, she's actually fucking good at this, why is she not doing this instead of working in that club."

I looked at the photo again "She has her reasons and I am working on it, I just don't know what else to do to build her confidence."

She smirked only the way that Effy could "Text her and get her to meet you here at lunchtime, the place will be nearly empty so if she yells at you at least you'll be alone."

I scowled at Effy "I don't want to upset her, plus can I ring her instead."

Effy shook her head "You won't upset her and no you fucking cannot ring her instead because then I have to listen to all the fluffy fucking cuteness between the pair of you and we don't have the time, I have a plan to go through with you and we have an hour to make sure we can convince her."

I slapped her arm "We're not that bad together."

She rolled her eyes "Oh you are, I will prove it to you later."

I was going to argue but then realised there was no point arguing with Effy, anyway she wouldn't prove it later because we weren't that bad. I shot her a look "Come on then tell me what you're thinking."

* * *

An hour later I was still at my desk, Effy was right everyone had gone for lunch, I guess I was normally one of them which was why it felt so strange, I was nervous, seriously fucking nervous. I jumped when there was a knock on my door but as I looked up my heart skipped a beat as I saw Emily smiling at me, her smile grew when our eyes met but soon changed to a smirk "You wanted me."

I gasped before licking my lips "I did, I do, Oh fuck, how do you do this to me." I shook myself "I need to talk to you about something."

She smirked again "I love the effect I have on you, oh and by the way you have the same effect on me, it's like I can't think straight when you are around, anyway what is it that you want to talk to me about." She held up a bag "I brought lunch by the way."

I smiled "Thanks, take a seat." I took a deep breath "Ok talk first, lunch second."

She looked a little worried "What is it Naomi, you look terrified."

I tried to relax "Ok here goes, Effy and I were looking at a photo you have taken and she agrees with me about your talent, so, so we would like you to take some photos around London for us for an article we are writing, we know you will capture the London we want."

I looked down hoping she wasn't going to snap at me, I heard her push her chair back and really thought she was going to leave, I didn't dare look up until I felt her hands on my shoulders "You're so tense Naomi."

I groaned a little as she began to massage my shoulders "I've been worrying about asking you this, I didn't want to upset you again, I know how hurt you've been."

She moved her fingers harder against my skin "I'll do it Naoms, I can't promise anything but I know you're only trying to help and I love you for it."

She walked over to the door leaving me frustrated at the lack of contact; she quickly locked it before returning to work on my shoulders. I groaned loudly as she pressed her lips against my neck whispering softly between kisses "Let's see what I can do about all this tension."

I couldn't help but moan loudly as Emily spun my chair around and slid her body onto mine; it was now I was thankful that nobody listened when I complained about not having arms on my chair as she pushed her body against mine. She pressed her lips against mine in an urgent kiss. I couldn't help but groan again as she pulled her lips away and turned her attention back to my neck "Fuck Emily, I need you."

She ran her hand down my body gently caressing my breasts through my shirt which only made me want her more, thankfully I didn't have to wait long as her hand continued its journey down my body, she made fast work of the button on my trousers and slipped her hand inside, I couldn't help but shout out as she thrust two fingers inside, pumping them in and out as she continued to assault my upper body with her lips, I knew I was close as I gripped Emily's clothes tightly. She curled her fingers inside of me and that was all I needed to push me crashing over the edge, I screamed out her name as my orgasm ripped through my body. Emily captured my lips with hers softly as she helped my body relax. As we broke apart I couldn't help but smile "Well that certainly got rid of the tension."

Emily kissed me softly before climbing off me "I'm glad I could help, I will leave you to do some work plus I have some photos to take."

She was just about to unlock the door when I slammed her against it "Fuck work, you're not going anywhere yet."

I crashed my lips to hers and slid my hand over her body not wasting any time. I slid my hand inside her jeans and instantly felt how wet she was, it only made me want her more as I pushed one finger followed by another inside her, she pushed her body towards mine as I thrust inside her, she had her fingers tangled in my hair pulling on it hard as I pushed her closer to the edge. She screamed out my name as I felt her muscles contract around my fingers. Her body collapsed against mine until she relaxed. She kissed me softly "I love you."

I smiled "I love you too."

She kissed me again and again and again before pulling away "You better do some work, plus people will be coming back from lunch, yours is in the bag I think you will need the strength this afternoon."

I giggled "Can you imagine what Cook would say if he had been around."

Emily laughed "He would have asked to join in."

I pulled her close for one last kiss "No chance, you're all mine."

She smirked "That's the way it'll stay."

She opened the door to leave only to be met by Cook's grin "Nice one Blondie never thought you had it in you, not in office hours."

Both Emily and I blushed "How long have you been there Cook?"

His grin widened "Long enough, Red here should visit more often."

Effy walked down the corridor "Hey guys, you managed to talk Emily into it Naomi?"

Cook laughed "She's done more than that."

Effy looked a little confused until she looked at Emily and I and worked out what he was talking about "And you say you're not that bad."

I slapped Effy playfully "Ok, but in my defence she is hot, how do you expect me to keep my hands off her."

Cook winked "I would have a piece of both of you."

Both Emily and I slapped him and said together "Not a fucking chance."

I pulled Emily into my arms and kissed her once more before pulling away "I'll see you when I get home."

I couldn't help but stare at her bum in her jeans as she walked away until Effy dragged me into my office "You're practically drooling."

I smiled "What can I say, my girlfriends hot."

Effy rolled her eyes "Did the plan work?"

I smiled "Yeah, she is going to do it but she is still doubting herself."

Effy smiled "Not for long, you have my help now."

I hugged her briefly "Thanks Eff she really needs this."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so I so didn't nearly forget to post this tonight lol but I just remembered so here it is. Thanks again for the reviews and adding this to your favourites and alerts, I know I keep saying this but I am seriously loving writing this story so I hope you continue to enjoy reading it. **

**This chapter is again for marsupial1974 for your continued lovely reviews and just to say I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint lol, more cuteness is on it's way and will continue to flow for many chapters to come :-)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Fifthteen

One Week Later 

Emily 

I had spent my days during the last week wandering around London taking photos, I wasn't going to judge if they were good enough or not, I would let Naomi and Effy decide on that. As I stood leaning against the wall on the bridge looking down the river I couldn't help but wonder what was missing from the photos I had already taken, I kept flicking through them on my camera becoming frustrated with myself. It was only when I looked up it clicked in my head, I pulled my phone out of my pocket "Hey Eff, can I ask you a favour, can I borrow Naomi for the afternoon, if it helps it's to do with the photos I'm taking for you."

I laughed as I listened to Effy's reply "I'll come down to the office and get her, I want it to be a surprise."

I quickly made my way to the office, only stopping to smirk at Cook as he whistled when I walked by. I tapped on Naomi's office door, she looked up and smiled "Hey babe, what you doing here?"

I smiled "I've spoken to Effy and I've come to whisk you away for the afternoon." She pushed her chair back "Well you don't have to tell me twice, where we going?"

I smiled and held my hand out to her "It's a surprise."

She took my hand and kissed me softly "I hate surprises although any time spent with you has got to be good."

I kissed her softly "Come on lets go."

We were stopped once again by Cook "Now ladies where are you off too, I was hoping for a repeat of last week where Cookie here gets to join in the action."

I looked at Naomi and we both smiled at the same time before turning back to him "In your dreams Cook, in your dreams." I kissed Naomi hard in front of him before pulling her away both of us laughing.

* * *

We walked a little of the way towards the river before I stopped us "I'm sorry Naoms but I'm going to have to blindfold you, I don't want to ruin the surprise, I will guide you the rest of the way, you just have to trust me."

She smiled "I trust you Em, I'd trust you with my life."

I kissed her softly before placing a scarf over her eyes and guiding her the rest of the way to the river bank. I quickly bought the tickets we needed and guided Naomi onto the London Eye; it was then that I removed the blindfold. I watched as Naomi adjusted her eyes to the light and realised where she was. She pulled me into a hug "I love you so much."

I smiled and kissed her softly "I promised you and I keep my promises, especially to those I love, I have a confession though, I hadn't originally planned this for today, obviously as you should be working but I knew I had something missing from the photos I had taken and the idea struck me when I saw the eye and I couldn't go up without you, so yes this is a surprise for you but I do also want to take some photos."

She pulled me close "I love you, I love you, I love you."

I smiled and kissed her softly once more "I love you too, now enjoy this experience and I'll make this as quick as possible so I can spend it with you."

She kissed me before walking over to the windows. I pulled my camera out and began taking snaps capturing London from above. After a while I flicked through what I had taken and decided that I was happy as I ever would be with them. I put my camera back away before walking up behind Naomi and snaking my arms around her waist and resting my head against her body "You having fun?"

She pulled me so I was in front of her "This is amazing, are you done now?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'll show you them back at the office, I'm all yours now."

She smiled and kissed me softly before I turned in her arms so we were both looking out over London, I really didn't think things could get any better as I shared the beautiful views with my gorgeous girlfriends arms wrapped around my waist leaning my body back against hers as we moulded together.

* * *

A while later we were back on solid ground, Naomi pulled me into her arms and kissed me hard until we had to break apart needing air, I smiled "Not that I'm complaining but what did I do to deserve that."

She smiled "For being the most amazing girlfriend ever, for constantly surprising me and for loving me and making my dreams come true."

I couldn't help but smile and I couldn't help but fall even more in love with Naomi at that moment "I do it all because I love you so much and all I want is to make you happy."

She kissed me softly "You do make me happy, very happy and I love you so much."

I kissed her cheek "What do you want to do now?"

She smiled "This might sound really boring but I'd really like to go back to the office and look at your photos, I can't wait to see them and we want you involved in deciding which ones we use."

I took hold of her hand "Come on then, but Naoms please don't expect too much from them."

She squeezed my hand and I knew that was her way of telling me they would be amazing and not to worry, I knew she wished I would stop doubting myself, I just couldn't help it. We walked back to her office laughing, pushing one another gently, chasing one another, frequent make out sessions and were generally just enjoying the time we had to spend together.

* * *

We walked to Naomi's office hand in hand laughing. Effy was stood talking to Cook as we walked past; she smiled "You two look happy."

Naomi smiled "We have had an amazing afternoon and I love my girlfriend so much."

Cook winked "You've spent the afternoon in a horizontal position then."

Naomi rolled her eyes "I know you like to think sex is the only thing that makes people happy but I can assure you Cook that just being with the person you love can make you just as happy."

Effy smirked as Cook looked a little confused before turning to Naomi "What you guys doing here anyway, didn't think we would see you again today."

Naomi smiled "I wanted to come back and look at the photos Em has taken, you coming to look too?"

Effy smiled "Just fucking try and stop me."

* * *

The 3 of us were in Naomi's office and Naomi was clicking through my photos, everyone was so quiet and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I started pacing the room, I couldn't help it, I knew they were rubbish I just wish they would hurry up and put me out of my misery. It was only when Effy turned around and stopped me pacing that I realised how fast my heart was beating, Effy smiled "Calm down Emily, these photos are fucking fantastic."

I looked to Naomi who just smiled "She's right Em, they are fucking amazing and are just what we were looking for, now we have the difficult decision of choosing which ones we use."

An hour or so later the photos were chosen and Effy went off to put them into the article they had written ready to send to their editor who wanted it by the end of the day. Naomi had insisted that she was taking me for dinner to celebrate before I had to go to work. I really was beginning to resent my job now; I just wanted to spend my nights curled up with Naomi.

* * *

The following day

I woke up at 11am, last night had been hectic at the club for some reason, I never did really work out why, I just knew I had been absolutely knackered. I reached over to get my phone as Naomi always text me when she had to leave me asleep to go out to work. I was surprised to see 10 missed calls from her; I sat up pacing slightly as I quickly called her back "Naoms is everything ok, I was worried when I saw all those missed calls."

I relaxed completely when she told me everything was fine, it turned out she had some exciting news but didn't want to tell me over the phone, she wanted me to meet her at her work. I got up and had a shower, quickly threw on some clothes and went down to see Naomi. I went straight up to her office and knocked on her door, she looked up "Hey Em."

I smiled as I noticed the other man in her office "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I'll come back when you've finished."

Naomi smiled "No it's ok, come in." she motioned me to sit down "Em, this is my editor Mark, it was him that asked me to call you down."

I smiled slightly as he shook my hand. He turned back to Naomi "You didn't tell me she was so pretty."

I couldn't help but blush as he turned back to me "Well Emily I won't keep you in suspense, I will tell you why I've dragged you down here." He held up a paper with my photos printed in it "Naomi here tells me you are responsible for these stunning photos."

I looked between him and Naomi before nodding my head slowly. He smiled "Naomi also said you didn't have much confidence in your work but I want to tell you Emily as I'm sure she has, that you are an amazing talent, you are better than most the photographers I have employed here so I would like to offer you a job as a photographer, I really hope you will take it as you would be a huge asset to this team."

My heart was racing, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was actually being offered a job as a photographer. I tried to smile, I knew I was happy but I could still hear mums words in my head. I looked at Naomi and I knew she knew what I was thinking about. She smiled and nodded as she mouthed "take it."

I smiled and turned back to Mark "I would love to, if you really think I am good enough."

His smile grew as he shook my hand "Welcome to the team Emily, come see me before you leave and we will work the rest of the details out."

I watched stunned as he left the room before turning back to Naomi "Did that really just happen?"

I suddenly felt my feet leave the ground as Naomi picked me up and spun me around both of us laughing until she put me down again and kissed me softly "I'm so proud of you."

I smiled and took her hands in mine "Thank you Naoms, I couldn't have done this without you, and I'm guessing Effy to, but seriously thank you, you really have changed my life for the better."

She smiled "Same, you have made me able to love again and I can't think of anyone better to be in love with. Now are you working tonight as we have some celebrating to do?"

I smiled "Not anymore, I can leave now I have a new job; I finally get to spend my nights with you. I have holiday to use so can leave immediately, they always have staff wanting extra shifts, someone will be thankful for my hours."

Naomi pulled me into her arms "That's settled then, a few drinks with Cook and Effy to celebrate then I'm taking you home for our own celebration."

I couldn't help but smirk "Now that I will look forward to."


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy New Year everyone :-) Hope 2013 is a good year. **

**Thought I would update this today as it's New Year lol. Thanks again for the reviews and adding this to your favourites and alerts. **

**It's quite a long one this time, more cuteness on it's way :-)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Two Weeks Later

Naomi

Emily had got off to an amazing start in her new job, all the journalists loved her style and she was in demand, I think some of the other photographers are jealous but nobody cares as they all like Em so much, she really has fitted in amazingly. It's good for me because not only do I get to wake up with my gorgeous girl as well as now go to bed with her every night I also get to walk to work with her now. The best thing about it all though is seeing the leap in her confidence, she couldn't understand why she was in such demand but the fact she was, was really helping and I was so fucking proud of her. From today though they were all going to have to be without her for a week as she is all mine, I am taking her back to Ireland to meet Mum and Kieran. We had spent the morning getting ready and I could tell Emily was nervous, well actually nervous was an understatement. I walked into our bedroom to see Emily sitting on the bed, her bag zipped up next to her. She looked up and smiled slightly when she saw me come in. I went and sat next to her wrapping my arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder "It will all be ok Em, you really have nothing to worry about."

She intertwined our fingers "What if she doesn't like me Naoms, I know you say she will but she might not, for fucks sake my own mum doesn't even like me, I guess I'm just fucking scared I will lose you if she doesn't like me."

I wiped away the tear that had slipped from her eye "Number one, she will love you, let's just say I know what my mum is like and I know she will love you. Number two, your mum is a complete and utter fucking bitch and I know I've never met her but anyone that doesn't love her own daughter especially one as special as you has to be a bitch, and number three, there is no way I am fucking going anywhere whether my mum likes you or not, you are stuck with me, but anyway she will love you so that's not even an issue."

Emily caught me off guard when she softly captured my lips with hers before pulling back and gazing into my eyes "I love you so much."

I smiled "Good." I kissed her softly "Because I love you to, more than words can express." I took her hand "Come on lets go, we have a plane to catch."

* * *

A few hours later

We had just boarded the plane and made ourselves comfortable in our seats, well at least I thought we both had, I turned to say something to Emily and she looked so tense, almost as if she was scared. I took her hand and smiled slightly "You're not still worrying about mum not liking you are you."

She shook her head, I was beginning to worry about her "What is it Ems, let me help you." She looked at me and squeezed my hand a little tighter before speaking quietly "It's just, well I'm not the world's best flyer."

I was a little surprised as I gently rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand "Why didn't you tell me, we could have got a ferry, I wouldn't have made you fly if I'd have known."

She smiled slightly "That's why I didn't tell you, I told myself I would be fine and I wasn't planning on letting on but it appears my body language gave me away, anyway I will be fine, I'm mostly ok once were up, it's just the getting up and especially the getting back down again that terrifies me, but anything is ok with you by my side."

I shifted my arm and wrapped it round Emily pulling her close to me, she rested her head on my chest as I kissed the top of her head, she snuggled close "That feels better already."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head again "Good." I could feel her relaxing slightly in my arms.

* * *

Two hours later

We were back on solid ground and just pulling up outside mum's house. Emily had been relaxed most the flight, I had felt her body tense when we started our descent but I tightened my hold around her body and whispered softly in her ear gradually feeling her body relax again. Mum had wanted to pick us up from the airport but I had insisted on getting a taxi, I knew exactly what she would be like and I didn't want Emily to deal with her excitement at the airport, I felt it would be much better behind closed doors.

I took Emily's hand as we were about to walk down the path when the door flew open and mum came running towards me. She flung her arms around me "Oh Naomi, it's so good to see you."

When she finally released me from the hug she spun round to Emily and flung her arms around her "You must be Emily, I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you."

Emily smiled "It's lovely to meet you Mrs Campbell."

Mum released Emily from her hug and smiled "Call me Gina please."

She quickly spun round to me "You never told me she was so beautiful Naomi."

I rolled my eyes a little "Can we do this inside mum before I have to introduce my gorgeous girlfriend to all the nosy neighbours, I'm not sure Emily is ready to meet them all yet, however friendly you say they all are I still think they are all nutters."

Emily laughed and mum rolled her eyes at me "Come on then, I'll put the kettle on and we can have a catch up and I can get to know Emily here a little better." She linked arms with Emily and led her inside leaving me to follow. I couldn't help but smile, I knew mum would like Emily and now she could see it too.

* * *

As we sat around the table mum and Emily were chatting like they had known one another forever, I would join in and occasionally object when mum would tell Emily a story about when I was younger and I instantly felt the colour in my cheeks increase when she pulled out the baby photos, but as embarrassed as I was it was so good just to watch two of the most important people in my life getting along like this. Emily turned and kissed me softly "You were so cute when you were little."

I pretended to be offended "You mean I'm not now."

I was desperately trying to stop the smirk from forming on my lips but failed as Emily playfully slapped me on the arm "You know what I mean but just in case let's make it clear, you are still extremely cute, and gorgeous, and beautiful, and I love you so much."

I leant over and softly captured her lips with mine almost forgetting mum was there until we pulled apart and Emily as usual left me wanting more. I caught the huge smile on mums face out of the corner of my eye. I turned and smiled at her as Emily blushed slightly. Everything was going so well but then mum asked the question "So what about your family Emily, what do they make of my daughter?"

I felt Emily's body stiffen slightly as all I could think was shit, shit, shit, I looked at mum "Mum, leave it." I completely forgot I hadn't told her not to bring it up."

Emily reached over and took my hand "No, it's ok Naoms." She turned to mum "They haven't met her, let's just say they didn't react well when I told them I was gay, mum especially, I moved to London the night I told them and haven't seen them since."

Mum reached out and took Emily's other hand in hers "Well my love I want you to consider yourself a part of my family now and I'm only sorry yours couldn't accept you for the wonderful young lady you are."

Emily smiled "Thanks Gina." I smiled at mum and she knew exactly what I was saying to her.

After a little more chatting I stood up, Emily was driving me crazy stroking her hand up and down my thigh "Mum I'm going to show Emily round and show her our room before Kieran gets home."

Mum smiled "Ok love, I will make a start on dinner, do you like lasagne Emily?"

Emily nodded "I love it Gina."

Mum smiled once more "That's settled then, lasagne it is."

* * *

We grabbed our bags and I led Emily upstairs, it felt strange bringing Emily into this room but strange in a good way. I dropped my stuff in the corner and turned to her "So this is the room I grew up in."

She smiled softly "It's lovely, it's got your stamp all over it." She looked around and I could sense a hint of sadness. I took her hand in mine and pulled her close "You ok? Mum didn't upset you earlier did she?"

Emily shook her head "No, it just made me think back that's all, but no, seriously what your mum said to me downstairs was lovely, I really like her."

I smiled "She really likes you too." I dipped my head slightly and pressed my lips to hers, the kiss starting softly but increasing in passion.

Emily pulled away gasping for air "Wow, but Naoms, your mum is downstairs and if we don't stop now I'm not sure I'll be able to."

I smirked slightly "Now I like the sound of that and don't worry about mum, she'll be expecting us to want to be together, plus if you think I would be able to keep my hands off you for a week you're mistaken especially the way you were driving me crazy under the table downstairs."

Emily smiled cheekily "Well I can't help it, I just can't keep my hands off you plus I was wondering how we would manage for a week."

I laughed "Well I know, I am irresistible after all, but honestly all we will get from mum is passing comments that she thinks will embarrass us."

She playfully slapped me "You're not that irresistible."

I captured her lips with mine again the passion quickly returning as I pulled Emily as close to me as I could before pulling away. Emily laughed knowing full well what I was up to. She rolled her eyes "Ok who am I trying to kid, you are completely irresistible." She quickly found my lips again pushing me up against the nearest wall knocking a picture down but I didn't care, it could be picked up later.

A few minutes later mum was standing in the doorway "Are you ok girls I heard a crash."

We broke apart at the sound of her voice, Emily blushed and I couldn't help but giggle "Fine mum, a picture just fell off the wall."

Mum smiled "I shall leave you two too it, just remember Kieran will be home soon and he is looking forward to seeing you." She turned to walk away before turning back "I'll just close the door." I threw the nearest softest object I could grab at her as she laughed.

I pulled Emily back into my arms "Now where were we." I couldn't help but smile as I heard loud music playing downstairs, mum could never be accused of being subtle. I quickly pressed my lips to Emily's again picking up the passion where we left off.

* * *

An hour later

Emily and I were tangled together in bed, I was softly running my fingers over her back as her head rested on my chest "Em, we better get dressed and go downstairs, Kieran should be home any minute."

She shifted in my arms and kissed me softly "Ok, I'm not sure I'm ready to face your mum yet though."

I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear "She will be fine, she will either have some sarcastic comment to try embarrassing us or she will just save it up for later to embarrass us then, the trick is not to let it embarrass you."

Emily laughed "She's certainly a character you're mum."

I couldn't help but laugh "That's one way to describe her."

* * *

20 minutes later we made our way downstairs, I led Emily into the kitchen as mum spun around from the cooker "Oh good, I can turn this music down again now."

I smiled "Oh I just thought you were going deaf mum."

She hit me with the tea towel in her hand before I spun Emily into my arms and kissed her hard to make the point to mum that she could try but I wouldn't let her get to me. She was always on the ball though "Dinner will be ready when Kieran gets in, thought I would make it early so you two can build some strength back up after you afternoon exertions."

Thankfully at that moment the front door opened, mum bounded to the door and almost jumped on him and she's trying to make out that I'm bad with Em. When they broke apart she was so excited "Naomi's here with Emily."

She just about dragged him into the kitchen and I threw my arms around him "Hey Kieran, it's good to see you."

He kissed my cheek "It's good to see you too, and it's good to see you so happy." He turned to Emily "Hi, you must be Emily, the young lady responsible for all of this happiness."

Emily smiled and held her hand out to Kieran's but he pulled her into a hug "It's nice to meet you and thank you for putting the spark back into my daughter."

Emily smiled as they pulled apart "It's nice to meet you too, and I will do anything to make Naoms happy, I love her."

I saw him smile at the little nickname "Well I shall go and hang my coat up then we can enjoy this lovely dinner Gina has prepared, then why don't we go down to the pub and celebrate our daughters homecoming with her gorgeous girlfriend."

Mum smiled "Sounds good to me."

I pulled Emily into a hug and kissed the top of her head "Sounds like a plan doesn't it gorgeous." Emily nodded and smiled before kissing my lips softly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter :-) thought I would update today as I am at work for 14 hours tomorrow so won't have chance. **

**I have been to Dublin in Ireland once and this is where I have based Naomi as having grown up, it is a lovely place. They are still with Gina and Kieran and will be for the next couple of chapters. **

**As always thanks for the reviews, I always love reading them :-)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

2 days later

Emily

Naomi had spent the last few days showing me around Dublin, showing me the places she had grown up. We had been into the centre and done some shopping, it had been a lot of fun and we got some souvenirs for Cook and Effy as well as some bits for our flat, I wanted to make it feel more like home for Naomi and show off her roots.

After shopping she had taken my hand and we walked hand in hand to St. Stephens Green, one of the most gorgeous parks I had ever seen with the lake, the trees and all the beautiful plants creating colour all around us. We had wandered around just taking in the scenery when Naomi sat us down on a bench looking over the lake, everything was so peaceful. I smiled at her "it's beautiful here Naoms."

She smiled slightly "It is isn't it." She paused and took a deep breath "I used to come here, you know, to escape Adam, whenever he went out to work or went out to the pub over the weekend with his mates I would come down here and just sit for hours looking over the lake trying to imagine what it would be like to have peace like this in my life all the time. Coming here used to help me forget even if it was just a few hours."

I softly wiped away the tear that fell from her eye and kissed her softly, I knew it had been hard for her to open up to me more about that but I loved her even more for letting me in further "Do you want to move on somewhere else?"

She shook her head "No, I'm making new memories now, new memories with you Em, ones filled with happiness and love. I want coming home to be something to look forward to, not something I don't want to do because of my past and you are making that possible for me."

I kissed her softly again before pulling her into a hug "I love you Naomi Campbell."

She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder "I love you too Emily Fitch."

We had been to other places as well with Naomi showing me some of Ireland's history. I had enjoyed it all but sitting in the park that day had been my highlight, I really didn't think I could love Naomi anymore that I already did but I knew sitting there with her that day I had fallen even harder for her.

* * *

We had come home a little earlier today, I had tried to hide it but Naomi could tell something was wrong, I had a banging headache and couldn't seem to keep the smile on my face, she had made me tell her what was wrong and took me straight home to bed. She had got me a glass of water and a couple of painkillers before snuggling me close to her in bed and that is the last thing I remember.

* * *

It was now a good few hours later and I woke up in an empty bed, I still had a headache but nothing like it had been earlier thankfully. I got up and went downstairs needing a drink and wanting to find Naomi. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear her talking to Gina in the kitchen. I sat on the stairs not wanting to interrupt them, it was only when I heard they were talking about me I knew I shouldn't really be listening but I couldn't help it. It was Gina that started it off; I guess I took this as my chance to hear what she really thought of me. I couldn't help but smile as she said "Naomi, Emily is a lovely girl she obviously makes you happy, I hope you can see it lasting."

My heart started beating a little faster as I wondered what Naoms might reply, let's just say I wasn't disappointed "Yes mum, I plan on being with her forever, everything in life seems different now mum, the world is a brighter place and I am happier than I have ever been. I think I can honestly say I have never felt like this before, not even with Adam in the beginning before, well you know. Em is really special mum, I don't think I have enough words to describe just how much I love her, or how I feel when she walks into a room."

Gina laughed "I can see how she makes you feel with what with the constant make out sessions, and hands wandering all over one another all the time, I have seriously considered wearing a bell around my neck so you know when I'm coming but decided you wouldn't hear it anyway, it's like you lock together in a completely different place with nobody else around."

I watched as Naomi threw a cloth at Gina before she continued "Honestly though love it is so nice to see you this happy, after everything that happened it was like a light had been switched off but now it is well and truly back on thanks to that lovely girl upstairs, she really is a keeper love and I hope one day I will have a wedding to attend."

It was then Naomi really surprised me "One day mum, I would marry her tomorrow if I could but I can't ask her, not yet, it's too soon, I don't want to scare her off doing it too soon."

Gina gave Naomi a hug "You will know when the time is right love, now would you like a coffee?"

Naomi nodded "Please mum, then I'll get back to Emily; I don't want her to wake up alone."

* * *

I smiled to myself; I really did love this girl, I picked myself up from the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Naomi jumped up and pulled out a chair for me "Sorry gorgeous, I didn't want you waking up alone."

I smiled "It's ok Naoms, I didn't expect you to stay up there with me, I only just woke up and came down knowing you wouldn't be far away." I felt a little guilty not letting on I had heard anything but I didn't want Naomi panicking she would have scared me off even though she should know there is no way of that now.

Gina smiled "Are you feeling a bit better love?"

I nodded "Yeah a little thanks, I just came down for a drink."

She smiled "I'll get you one love, why don't you go snuggle on the sofa with Naomi and watch some TV and I'll bring it through."

* * *

5 minutes later I was snuggled close to Naomi on the sofa, she had put the TV on quietly so we could listen to music but I was just enjoying the moment. I must have fallen asleep again though as it was now an hour later and I was on the sofa alone. I sat up just as Gina walked back into the room, she smiled "Hi love, Naomi has just gone for a shower, she said she wouldn't be long she didn't want to leave you for too long."

I smiled "That sounds like the Naomi I know and love."

Gina smiled again "Emily can I just thank you for bringing the spark back into my girl, it is wonderful to see and there was a time I didn't think I'd see it again."

I smiled "All I have done is love her but I am glad she is happy again. I love her so much and as well as Naomi being happy I can safely say I have never been happier, Naomi has given me a reason for living again. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. I have never felt like this before and I can honestly say I've never been at the stage where I've thought of marrying someone before but in the future I know I will marry Naoms."

Gina's smile grew "That would be one wedding I would be proud and honoured to attend."

It was then we heard Naomi coming back downstairs. She came in and saw I was awake, she sat down and pulled me close to her "You still look a bit pale, how you feeling?"

I smiled slightly "Better but still not brilliant."

She smiled "Mum hasn't been giving you a hard time has she?"

I laughed "No, I was just telling her how much I love you."

Gina smiled "I will give you some time alone and go put dinner on. Do you feel up to eating Emily?"

I smiled "I'll try a little bit but then I think I'll go back to bed, think I just need to sleep this off."

She smiled "Ok love." She turned to Naomi "You look after her love; you've found yourself a keeper in this one."

Naomi smiled and kissed me softly "I know mum, I know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it has taken me a few day but here is the next chapter :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews and adding this to your favourites and alerts. **

**I have written a bit more of this today and if I do say so myself I am pretty pleased with where this is going, a lot more cuteness and love on the way lol. **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

The following day 

Naomi

The night had been restless and I am worried about Emily, she had fallen asleep in my arms after not eating very much at all. Kieran had carried her up to bed and I had snuggled her in before holding her close to me. We had kept the room dark as she appeared to be struggling with the light. She slept for a good few hours and I must have finally drifted off beside her but soon woke up when I heard Emily get up to go to the bathroom, I didn't think too much of it until I heard her throwing up. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, thankfully she hadn't locked the door, I crouched behind her and pulled her hair back away from her face. I hated seeing her like this knowing there wasn't really anything I could do to stop it. She looked so pale and weak, it was breaking my heart. After a while she finally stopped throwing up and her whole body just collapsed back against mine, she whispered softly "I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head "You have nothing to be sorry for."

It was then mum popped her head around the door "Is there anything I can do?"

I smiled "Could you get Emily a glass of water whilst I get her back to bed, then I will clean up."

Mum smiled "Of course I will love, I'll bring it in and don't worry I will sort everything out, you just concentrate on looking after Emily."

I smiled softly at mum "Thanks." I turned back to Emily "Do you think you can stand up?"

She nodded "Yeah."

I snuggled Emily back into bed after she had drunk the water mum brought up plus some more painkillers. I kissed her cheek "I'm worried about you Em, if you're no better tomorrow I might have to see if I can get the doctor out to you."

She shifted slightly in my arms "I think it's just a migraine, I used to get them when I was at school, they never really found out why but they slowly stopped happening. I knew there was always a chance I could get one at any time but this is the first for years. Unless they've changed I should be ok by tomorrow evening and 100% again in a couple of days. I never brought them up as I really didn't think they were an issue anymore."

I kissed her softly "I hope so, I hate seeing you like this knowing I can't stop it for you."

She smiled softly "You're so sweet sometimes, well a lot of the time."

I laughed "Don't tell everyone you'll ruin my reputation for being moody."

She laughed "I think I did that a long time ago, everyone keeps telling me how happy you are since we've been together."

I smiled "True, it's funny how falling in love can completely change your life."

Emily kissed me softly before snuggling further into my arms and she soon fell back asleep.

She slept right through the following day. Mum kept coming up with drinks and food for me, she kept also trying to get me to come downstairs for a few minutes to have a change of scenery but there was no way I was leaving her unless I really needed to, I did not want her waking up alone again. Thankfully she hadn't been sick again which I could only think was a good thing and it gave me the hope that Emily was right and she would hopefully be ok again tomorrow.

* * *

The following day

I was sleeping lightly when I felt a soft kiss on my cheek. I stirred and opened my eyes to be greeted by gorgeous chocolate brown. She whispered "Morning."

I smiled "How are you feeling?"

Emily smiled in return "Much better thank you, and Naoms thank you for taking such good care of me the last two days"

I smiled "It was my pleasure plus that's what girlfriends are for aren't they?"

She laughed "Amongst other things but seriously Naoms I love you."

I smiled "I love you too."

I kissed her softly as mum knocked on the door before coming in when we replied "I've brought you some more water Emily you need to keep those fluids up after the last few days. I also just wanted to let you know I am just going out to the shops, I won't be long, is there anything you need?"

I shook my head at the same time as Emily "No thanks."

After mum left Emily kissed my cheek "I'm going to have a shower to freshen up and then I need some food, I'm starving."

I laughed, this was more like the Emily we all knew and loved "I'll go make you something whilst you have a shower."

* * *

Emily went off to the bathroom, I smiled to myself, I knew I could stop worrying about her now, Emily was right that she would be ok. Panic set back in when I heard Emily shouting me from the bathroom, I rushed in and could hear the water running "Em, Em are you ok?"

She smiled cheekily "It will be when you have less clothes on and are in here with me."

I breathed out in relief and quickly stripped out of my pyjamas and Emily pulled me into the shower. I quickly felt the cold against my skin as my back hit the tiled wall. Emily pressed her lips to mine hard as our tongues duelled, the passion increasing rapidly. We broke apart gasping for air and Emily quickly turned her attention to my neck making me moan loudly as she pressed upon my pulse point, I gripped her shoulders digging my nails into her skin, this thankfully spurred her on as her hands slipped over my body and between my legs stroking my thigh. I couldn't help but moan loudly as she slipped two fingers inside me. I pulled her lips back onto mine needing to feel her against me everywhere. She was driving me crazy with her touch and it was like an electric current running through my body. I could feel I was close as Emily pushed hard inside me. I wrapped my fingers in her hair as I threw my head back against the tiles screaming out Emily's name as my orgasm ripped through my body. Emily quickly pressed her lips to mine once again as she brought me down from my high.

I let my hands wander all over her body enjoying listening to the moans escaping her lips. I quickly flipped our bodies round and pushed her hard against the tiles. I looked deep into her eyes before taking her lips with mine. I pushed my body hard against hers as she pushed against me before breaking away letting my lips slip from hers to her neck and slowly trailing a line to her breasts sucking her nipples hard in my mouth. Emily was moaning loudly as her fingers tangled in my hair pulling hard as I made her body tremble. I turned my attention back to her lips as I trailed my hand over her wet skin quickly slipping my hand between her legs and pushing one finger followed by another inside. I pushed my fingers harder and deeper whilst stroking her centre with my thumb. I love how wet Emily was and I knew she was close as I pushed harder. I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers as she pulled hard on my hair and screamed out my name. Her whole body was trembling against mine and I gently continued to pump my fingers bringing her down for her high, my lips pressing softly against hers. As her body relaxed I smiled, my body as close to hers as I could get it "I love you so much."

She smiled in return "Good, because I love you so much too."

* * *

Half an hour later we made our way downstairs, I spun Emily into my arms "How about that breakfast now?"

She kissed me softly "Mmm please."

I smiled and we walked hand in hand into the kitchen both of us surprised to see mum standing there. She had a slight smirk on her face as she turned to see us "I see my water bill will have gone up this month, or should I say hear."

Emily blushed slightly as I tried to hide my smile from mum "When did you get back, we didn't hear the door."

Mum smirked again "I bet you didn't."

I couldn't help but laugh and Emily joined in "What can I say Gina I was feeling better."

Mum smiled "Sit down you two I'll make you breakfast as Naomi got distracted." She walked over to the fridge before turning back and looking over her shoulder "It's good to see you feeling better Emily, you look much better."

She smiled "Thanks Gina, it's nice to be feeling better and definitely better to have Naomi here stop worrying."

I kissed her softly "I only worry because I love you."

She smiled "I know, love you too."

Gina smiled "Perfect, now let's get this breakfast, Emily will be needing it after the last two days."


	19. Chapter 19

**So I know I only updated this the day before yesterday but I just got home from work and am wide awake so thought I would be nice and update this for you tonight, plus I want to move on with the next part of the story. **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

3 Days Later

Emily

Today is our last day in Ireland, and I am looking forward to going home, to it being Naomi and I in our own space again but I will miss Gina and Kieran, they are both lively characters and have both welcomed me with open arms making me feel part of the family straight away. Naomi had been right a week ago when she had told me I had nothing to worry about with her mum.

I was back to my usual self and full strength yesterday, I had been feeling better those few days ago but not quite 100%, Naomi had insisted I took it easy and she really was looking after me. Last night though she took me out wanting me to herself for a while, I certainly wasn't going to complain. She took me to this lovely restaurant and we had an amazing meal and spent the whole time chatting and laughing. Towards the end of the meal Naomi had reached over and took my hand in hers "I used to come here with my college mates, we used to have such a laugh."

I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb "Do you ever think about getting back in touch with any of them."

She shook her head "No, as you probably guessed I lost touch with most of my friends when everything with Adam was happening, I didn't get back in touch with anyone again, I kept myself to myself until I moved to London. I have you now and new friends, I have a new life and I couldn't be happier."

I smiled and kissed the back of her hand "Good because I am not going anywhere, you are my life now Naoms."

She smiled "I know, and you are mine. Naomi and Emily forever."

I laughed "You know it."

* * *

We paid the bill and as we stepped out into the cool night air Naomi spun me into her arms and kissed me softly "Do you fancy going to a club?"

I nodded "Yeah sounds good, any excuse to grind my body against yours."

She laughed and pulled me off down the road. We had a couple of drinks before I pulled her onto the dancefloor making sure we were as close as possible as our bodies moved together to the music. I kept finding Naomi's lips with mine the passion increasing quickly as we couldn't enough of one another. Reluctantly I pulled away "Naoms I need to go to the bathroom, you go and get a couple more drinks and I'll find you at the bar."

She kissed me softly "Ok, but don't be long, I'll miss you."

* * *

I went to the bathroom with a spring in my step, I couldn't imagine I would ever be happier than this, I had the cutest, kindest, most gorgeous girlfriend, a job that I love and I was loving life. I checked my appearance in the mirror before battling through the crowds to the bar back to my amazing girl. I stopped a short distance away as I spotted Naomi chatting to a girl; I assumed she was someone she knew as they were chatting happily. I stayed back and gave Naomi chance to catch up with her. After a few minutes though I was shocked and my body froze to the spot as the girl leaned in to kiss my girl, her hands were all over Naomi, but I relaxed again when Naomi immediately pushed her away and slapped her hard. I walked over and Naomi smiled weakly before turning back to the girl "You remember me telling you how happy I was with my amazing gorgeous girlfriend, well let me introduce you to her and I just hope you haven't just screwed my fucking relationship up as she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I pulled on Naomi's hand "I want to go home, back to your mums."

* * *

She came with me willingly and as soon as we were outside I saw she crying "Emily please, please believe me I didn't want that to happen, I had been telling her all about you, she was someone I knew from college, that's why I stopped to talk to her, but I promise Em all I could talk about was how much I love you and how you have completely changed my life."

I cut her off as I pushed my lips to hers pushing her back against the wall. When I pulled back I could see surprise in her eyes, I smiled "Naomi I love you and I trust you, I know you wouldn't hurt me plus I saw you push her away straight away followed by a very hard slap. I just had to get out of there because if we hadn't I would have fucking slapped her as well."

Naomi smiled as she stroked the side of my face "I love you so fucking much Emily." She kissed me softly "Come on let's go home and pick up that passion that was taking over on the dancefloor."

I couldn't help but smirk as I grabbed Naomi's hand and we quickly made our way back to Gina's.

* * *

This morning we got more comments from Gina over the breakfast table. I couldn't help but smile "You'll miss us when we're gone."

She smiled "I will indeed." She winked "The house will be so quiet without you."

Naomi threw the table mat at her before turning back to me "Just think how much more noise we can make when we are back home."

Gina rolled her eyes "I don't want to know."

Both Naomi and I laughed as we left the kitchen to go finish packing. As we finished Naomi pushed me back on the bed and straddled me as she kissed me softly.

* * *

15 minutes later we were still in the same position giggling and enjoying the moment together when Gina shouted up the stairs "Girls as much as I hate to say it we need to leave."

Gina drove us to the airport; we checked in and turned to say our goodbyes. Gina hugged Naomi tightly "Don't leave it so long next time."

She smiled "I won't mum and you know you are always welcome in London."

She smiled before turning and pulling me into her arms "It was nice to finally meet you and thank you again for making my girl happy again."

I smiled and kissed her cheek "It's my pleasure Gina."

I took Naomi's hand and we walked through to departures hearing Gina say "Look after one another."

* * *

We settled with a coffee waiting for the flight. Naomi took my hand in hers "You ok, you know I'll be with you the whole flight again."

I nodded "I'm always fine when you are by my side. You got me here safely so I know you will get me home safely."

Naomi smiled and leant over to kiss me softly "I will always keep you safe and I will always love you."

I smiled and kissed her back "I will always love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you again for your reviews and for adding this to your favourites and alerts. Chicken-Mayo-Rocks welcome to the story, I am glad you are enjoying it, I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**This chapter is for marsupial1974, you might be needing that scale for the next couple of chapters after this one, just so you are prepared. Anyway I rewrote this chapter yesterday after your review lol, I hope it lives up to expectations :-)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The Following Day

Naomi

It was our first day back at work, neither of us had enjoyed the thought of going in this morning but it was mid-morning now and I was back into the swing of things. Emily had been in and out all morning but it was strange as she usually came to see me before she went out but today she hadn't, the only reason I knew she was out was because every time I phoned to speak to her she wasn't there, it was always someone else's voice I heard when it was her own voice I wanted to hear.

Effy knocked on the door of my office, I beckoned her in and she sat opposite me "I brought you a coffee; you don't look your usual happy self."

I smiled weakly "I'm fine, I'm just worried about Emily, she's been acting strangely this morning."

Effy smiled "You know Emily she'll be planning something for you, you are her world Naomi so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

I smiled "Yeah, you're probably right."

Effy laughed "I'm always right, you should know that by now, anyway did you have a good time in Ireland."

I laughed "Yeah we had a fucking amazing time, mum loved Emily and welcomed her into the family, they got on like a house on fire, I even had a good chat about my future with Emily with mum, she brought up marriage and I didn't freak out but I did tell her I couldn't ask Em as it was too soon."

Effy smiled "It's never too soon if the love is real which anyone can see it is with you two, anyway what else did you get up to?"

I showed Emily round the sights and showed her the places I did my growing up, I even opened up to her more about my past, I don't want to depress her with it all but I want her to know I trust her with my life."

Efffy smiled "Naomi she knows you trust her, everyone can see the connection the pair of you have and how strong it is."

I smiled "Thanks Eff, anyway what did you get up to whilst we were away?"

Effy went quiet "Oh not much, same old really."

I raised my eyebrows "Effy Stonem you can't fool me, what's going on?"

She lowered her gaze and quietly said "I slept with Cook."

I was shocked "What! Eff are you being serious, why?"

She looked up "I don't know, it just happened, we had been out and he walked me home and I invited him in for a coffee and then one thing led to another. I wasn't even drunk for a change."

I couldn't help but look surprised "Do you want it to go further?"

She quickly shook her head "No, I mean it was great fucking sex but no Cook isn't really relationship material. He is just carrying on as normal; I don't really know how I should act."

I still looked surprised but tried to hide it "If you want things to back to how they usually are I suggest you just act normal too."

She smiled "Yeah I guess. Right I better get back to work thanks Naomi."

I smiled "Anytime."

* * *

An hour later there was a knock on my door, I looked up to see Emily before going back to what I was doing, she walked in and sat down opposite me. I looked up again "What do you want?"

Emily looked a little surprised "Naoms, what's the matter?"

I couldn't help but feel annoyed as I looked at her "You're seriously asking me that, I have been fucking worried sick about you all morning, you just seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth, you never phoned me to let me know where you were like you normally do."

Emily was a little shocked "Naomi, I forgot, I'm here and I'm fine, you had nothing to be worry about.

I just couldn't seem to stop the anger that was rising inside of me, I knew Emily was ok and I knew she wouldn't have done it on purpose but I just snapped "You forgot, you fucking forgot, you know how much I worry about you Em and it's only because I fucking love you. I just like to know you are safe, you hear all the horror stories about London the same as I do and it would be the end of me if anything happened to you."

I saw a tear slipped from her eye "I didn't tell you Naomi because I was planning something for you, something that I want to be a fucking surprise. You worry about me too much I can look after myself; I always did before I met you."

I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes, I couldn't even speak because I knew if I did I would say something I would regret. Emily pushed her chair back and ran from the room slamming the door shut behind her. I let my head fall into my hands the tears falling from my eyes. Effy came running in "Naomi, are you ok? What the fuck just happened, I saw Emily just run from the building saying something about needing the afternoon off and you are in here crying your eyes out."

I looked up "I think I just screwed things up, we had a big fight, why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut or asked her nicely about it, I was only worried about her."

She put her arm around my shoulder "Naomi why are you still fucking here, go after her, sort it out."

I shook my head "No we need some time to cool down, what if I have ruined it all Eff, I can't lose her, I just can't."

She smiled softly "You won't lose her Naomi, you are crazy about one another and everyone can see that, now what you are going to do is go and take a walk, calm down and then go home and talk to her."

I smiled weakly "Thanks Eff."

She smiled "You don't need to thank me that's what friends are for and make sure you let me know how things go later."

I grabbed my coat and bag and walked away "I will do."

* * *

A few hours later I still couldn't bring myself to make my way home; I had been wandering around Hyde Park for hours everything just playing on my mind. I stumbled across a small café as I wandered the streets and ordered myself hot chocolate realising how cold I was suddenly feeling, time seemed to be ticking by so slowly and I knew I had to go home at some point, I knew I had to face Emily and see if we could work this out. I finished my hot chocolate and decided it had to be now. I stepped outside and looked at my watch surprised to see it was nearly 8pm, I wondered if Emily would be worried about me or whether she really wouldn't care at the moment, would she even be in. I made my way home and slowly opened the door and climbed the stairs opening the door at the top "Emily, are you home?"

She didn't reply, I dropped my bag and went into the living room. Emily came out of the kitchen and looked over to me "Is this your way of paying me back or something by fucking staying out until this time and making me worry sick."

I smiled weakly "No Em, I would never do that to you."

She looked at me and I could tell she was cross "So it's just me that's the heartless bitch that would do that to someone then."

My heart felt like it was breaking as I saw just how much I had hurt Emily "No, I didn't mean it like that. I have spent the afternoon wandering the parks and streets thinking everything through, I didn't think you would want me back here. Em, I'm sorry, I really am, I shouldn't have been angry at you like that. I'll grab some stuff and go stay at Effy's tonight, give you some space."

She shook her head as she walked towards me; she kissed me hard, our tongues crashing together. She pulled back "It's me that should be sorry, I know you worry and I know it's because you care, no I know it's because you love me. I want you here Naomi, here with me. I don't want to fight with you." She pushed her lips to mine again and I couldn't help but moan at the much needed contact. She gripped on my shirt quickly undoing the buttons so she peel the garment away, she tossed it to the side not caring where it landed as she never broke our kiss. My bra quickly followed as her hands moved over my skin until she cupped my breasts, I couldn't help but moan loudly, how did this girl always make me feel so fucking good. Her lips moved down my body and she took a nipple into her mouth, licking and biting as she set my body on fire. My legs were trembling and I wasn't sure how much longer I could support myself, Emily must have picked up on this as she pushed me backwards and pinned me against the wall our lips crashing together once again in an urgent kiss, my hands were wandering everywhere over her body as she trailed kisses down my body over my stomach, she made quick work of the button on my trousers and slid them over my legs, my underwear soon following as I kicked them out of the way. Emily dropped to her knees and began kissing my inner thighs; my breathing grew erratic as my body trembled. I grabbed Emily's hair and pulled hard, my knees almost giving way as her tongue hit my most sensitive spot before pushing deep inside of me, her fingers concentrating on the fire burning out of control between my legs. I knew I was close as Emily drove me crazy pushing deeper and deeper, she curled her tongue inside of me pushing me over the edge, a mind blowing orgasm ripping through my body. The only thing stopping my whole body collapsing onto the floor was Emily's body pressed against mine as she climbed up my body her lips finding mine as she brought me down from my high.

As I began to relax I roughly pulled Emily as close to me as I could biting down on her neck sucking on her pulse point. I quickly pulled her top over her head and followed this instantly with her bra tossing them to the side making sure they were completely out of the way. As Emily groaned I shuffled her backwards in the direction of the sofa and pushed her down wasting no time in covering her body with mine. I slid my body slightly down hers sucking one nipple followed by the other between my lips loving how they instantly hardened at my touch, I could feel Emily's body writhing beneath me as she groaned loudly, she dug her nails into my skin as I trailed a line of kisses over her stomach, I popped the button on her jeans and slid them down with Emily helping as she wriggled her way out of them quickly followed by her underwear. I spread her legs and stroked my fingers over the inside of her thighs before pushing one followed by another inside of her. She cried out as I pumped hard and fast deep within her. I circled her clit with my tongue making Emily thrust her hips towards me as I pushed her closer to the edge. Her whole body was trembling under me as I felt her muscles contract around my fingers, she screamed out my name over and over as her orgasm ripped through her entire body. I continued to pump my fingers inside her as I trailed a line of kisses back up her body giving her the time she needed to relax.

As Emily's body relaxed she wrapped her arms around me as I rested my head on her chest, she was showering me with soft kisses before she whispered "We should fight more often if that is how we get to make up."

I laughed "As mind blowing as that was I hate fighting with you Em."

She smiled as I looked up at her "I hate fighting with you too; maybe we will just have to pretend to fight."

I laughed "Yeah that sounds better. I really am sorry though, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

She smiled "No I should have told you where I was heading out to like I usually do, I didn't mean to worry you."

I smirked "So what is this surprise you are planning?"

She laughed "There is a clue in the word you just used and I'm not giving anything away, you will just have to wait and see."

I pretended to sulk "You know I don't like surprises."

She smirked "You'll like this one; well I certainly hope you do anyway."

She wrapped her arms tighter around me "So apart from worry about me did you get up too much else this morning?"

I smiled "Had a catch up with Effy, told her all about Ireland but it is what she told me that shocked, she knows I'll tell you but I wouldn't mention it to her, she slept with Cook whilst we were away, didn't really say much about it just that it happened one night and nothing more was said between them, everything has just gone back to normal."

She raised her eyebrows "Well I never saw that coming."

I laughed "No neither did I, she says nothing more will happen but I say watch this space."

Emily giggled "Well you can keep me updated; you see them together more than I do."

I smiled "Oh I shall do."

She kissed the top of my head before sliding out from underneath me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up "Come on I think we have some more making up to do."

I smiled as she pulled me towards the bedroom, maybe that fight and the time apart was a little bit worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok here is the next chapter, I wasn't going to post it until Thursday as I am busy busy with work but thought I would be nice and post it before I go to bed :) It is only a short one this time. **

**Thanks again to the people that left a review :D and added this to your alerts and favourites. jeane911 I am not really planning on doing anything bad during this story, the other story I wrote with these two characters was a drama filled one, I want this one to just be a happy story about 2 people falling in love and making a life together, it's going to be a fun story. **

**marsupial1974 sorry I broke your scale lol, hope you have build a new one for upcoming chapters :-) Here is the chapter that Emily reveals all, hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

3 Weeks Later

Valentine's Day

Emily

I had been nervous all day, today was the day Naomi's surprise would be revealed, she kept trying to tickle details out of me but I was determined not to give anything away. After lunch I had gone out to take some photos for one of the articles a journalist was writing, I was glad to get out really as it reduced the risk of my nerves showing to Naomi but Effy must have seen right through me. As I walked back to my desk, my head down looking at my camera, she made me jump "Any good ones?"

I looked up "Fucking hell Eff, you frightened me."

She laughed "Sorry, anyway I just wanted to see if you were ok, you seem a little on edge today."

I smiled slightly "Is it really that obvious, I'm sorry, it's just today is the day I have my surprise planned for Naomi and I am fucking nervous."

She smiled "I don't know what it is but I can tell you that I know Naomi will love it and I am expecting to hear all about it tomorrow."

I laughed "You will be one of the first to hear about it, I promise."

She turned to walk away "Good, and Emily try and relax it will all be fine."

* * *

A few hours later

Naomi and I were sitting in a restaurant down by the river, we nearly hadn't made it on time as Naomi had come out of our bedroom in a little black dress, some sexy black boots and she just took my breath away. I had pulled her into my arms and the passion quickly tried to take over but thankfully Naomi was strong and she broke us apart to ensure we left, something to do with waning to know what her surprise was after I had made her wait 3 weeks.

Everything was perfect, the meal was amazing, the atmosphere was romantic and everything seemed full of love and most of all the company was fucking brilliant, I just couldn't tear my eyes away from Naomi and I knew she was the same as her eyes never left me.

As we stepped out into the evening air hand in hand I spun Naomi into my arms "You are amazing, and perfect, and gorgeous, and amazing, did I already say that?"

She laughed "I will never get bored of hearing it."

I kissed her softly "Are you ready for your surprise now?"

She nodded "Fuck yeah."

I smiled "Good." I took her hand and pulled her along gently "Walk this way then beautiful."

I stopped her in front of the London Eye and pulled out the tickets. Her eyes widened "Em are you serious, this is fucking amazing, you remembered."

I smiled "Of course I remembered. I remember everything you say to me."

She kissed me softly "You are amazing."

I laughed "I know." I checked my bag one last time before taking Naomi's hand and leading her onto the capsule, we were welcomed by our host who presented us both with a glass of champagne. I kissed Naomi's cheek "Enjoy the next 30 minutes."

* * *

For the next 15 minutes we stood by the windows cuddled together sipping champagne and eating chocolates watching the night lights twinkling in the sky as we climbed higher. I knew it was now or never, I moved away from Naomi slightly and pulled the small box from inside my bag. Naomi looked a little surprise as I bent down onto one knee in front of her "Naomi I love you so much, and I know we haven't been together for that long but we have been together long enough to know that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have changed my life so much Naoms, so." I slowly opened the box "Naomi Campbell, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Naomi took me by surprise when she flung her arms around me knocking me backwards as her body covered mine and her lips pressing against mine in a passionate kiss. As we pulled apart I smiled up at her "Can I take that as a yes then?"

Her smile grew "Yes, yes, yes, fucking yes Em."

She pulled me up from the floor and I slid the ring onto her finger before she pulled me to her and pressed my lips to hers once more. I wrapped my arms around her tightly wanting her as close to me as possible.

* * *

As we stepped from the capsule back onto solid ground our host smiled "Congratulations girls." He handed us both a red rose and I couldn't help but smile feeling full of happiness.

Naomi pulled me over to a nearby bench and snuggled me close "I know this isn't as amazing as what you have done for me but I got you this." She pulled a large box out of her bag and opened it up to reveal two necklaces each with half a heart attached. She smiled "One for you and one for me, this means we are always joined together, I love you so much Em, so will you wear my heart and I'll wear yours."

I flung my arms around her "I would be honoured; I will keep it safe forever."

She kissed me softly as I released her from the hug "And I will keep yours safe forever. I love you so much Em."

I kissed her softly again "I love you too Naoms."

She took my hand and pulled me up "Now I am going to take my fiancé home, I think we have some celebrating to do."

I lent across and whispered in her ear "You won't hear me complaining, we definitely have some celebrating to do."


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok here is the next chapter :-) Thanks again to everyone for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Naomi

I almost dragged Emily up the stairs when we got home, our clothes quickly shedding as we ripped them off one another. I pushed Emily back onto the bed hard quickly climbing on top of her straddling her. Emily quickly pulled on my shoulders pulling me down so my whole body was covering hers, our lips crashing together passionately. My hands slid everywhere over Emily's body as she wrapped her fingers around my hair tugging slightly as she pushed her body against mine. I slipped my leg between Emily's instantly feeling how wet she was. I let my lips slide over her jawline onto her neck making her groan loudly as I sucked on her pulse point. As Emily tightened her grip on my hair I trailed a line of kisses over her chest biting a nipple between my teeth. Emily moaned loudly as it instantly hardened as I sucked hard. I moved between her nipples loving the effect I was having on my gorgeous girl. She gripped my shoulders, my hair, anywhere she could dig her nails in as I continued my assault on her body. She moaned loudly once more "Fucking hell Naoms, I need you, fuck, I need you now."

I dropped her nipples and lifted my head gazing down into her eyes, they were so dark and I could see instantly just how much she needed me. I softly kissed her lips before trailing a line of kisses down her body. I parted her legs and kissed her inner thighs; she grabbed my shoulders and dug her nails in only spurring me on as I sucked on the centre of her fire. Emily was moaning loudly as she thrust her body against me. I pushed one finger quickly followed by another pumping harder and faster as my tongue continued sucking where Emily wanted it the most pushing her over the edge. I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers as she screamed out "Fuck Naomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

I trailed a line of soft kisses back up her body as she trembled beneath me. I kissed her softly helping to bring her down from her high. She wrapped her arms tightly around me as her body relaxed. I pressed my lips to hers softly but she soon increased the passion completely taking my breath away. We broke apart gasping for air and Emily quickly flipped our bodies, she smirked as she pressed her body down on mine causing me to moan loudly, this girl really knew how to drive me crazy and nobody was going to hear me complaining any time soon. I screamed out as she sucked on my pulse point before slowly travelling to my breasts caressing them with her fingers as she sucked my nipples circling them with her tongue. My whole body was trembling at her touch as her hand slid over my stomach and between my legs. She quickly pushed two fingers inside of me pushing hard. I dug my nails into the skin on her back my body going crazy as her tongue caressed my nipples and her fingers pushed harder and deeper inside me. I couldn't help but scream "Emmmiilllllllyyyyy, fuck, fuck, Emmiillyyyyy fuuccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" as my orgasm ripped through my body. My whole body was shaking beneath Emily as she softly pumped her fingers inside me bringing my body down from its high. As I relaxed slightly I pulled Emily's lips onto mine just wanting to feel her on me. We broke apart and Emily looked down and smiled, she softly stroked my cheek "I love you Mrs Campbell Fitch to be."

I couldn't help but smile "I love you too Mrs Campbell Fitch to be."

Emily shifted her body and snuggled close to me, the tiredness creeping in as we held one another close enjoying this special night.

* * *

The following day

I woke up snuggled close to Emily, she looked so peaceful. I smiled as I gazed at the ring on my finger. Last night was amazing and I was now engaged to my gorgeous girl. Emily stirred next to me as the alarm went off. She smiled as she saw me looking at the ring "You do like it don't you."

I kissed her softly "I love it."

She smiled "I have a confession to make" she paused "I wasn't going to ask you to marry me, my original plan was just to surprise you with the eye trip, I thought it was too soon for marriage, but you know when I was poorly in Ireland that first night and you were talking to your mum in the kitchen, well I heard what you said and I knew I wanted the same so I took the plunge, please don't be mad that I was listening."

I kissed her softly and took her by surprise "I'm not mad Em, if you hadn't listened to that conversation you wouldn't have made me the happiest women alive last night. I just wish I had of had the guts to ask you myself instead of worry like I always do."

She smiled before kissing me softly "It doesn't matter who asked who, what matters is that we are engaged and that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her loving how she always made me feel so special. After a few minutes I reached for my mobile "We better ring Mum."

Emily laughed as I dialled the number. She answered almost instantly "Naomi is everything ok?"

I smiled "Yeah mum, Emily and I have something to tell you." I held the phone between myself and Emily "Were engggggaaaggggeddddd."

I was glad the phone was away from my ear when all we could hear was screaming. After about 5 minutes mum calmed down and I filled her in with all the details. I think it was safe to say she was happy about it.

* * *

2 hours later

We were running down the street towards the office, both of us late as we got slightly carried away in the shower together. As we reached the office Emily kissed me softly "I'll see you later" before heading to where she needed to be and I made my way to my office silently praying that that Cook or Effy wouldn't notice my absence but I wasn't so lucky as Cook smirked as I walked past "Now now Blondie, I wonder what, or should I say who kept you busy this morning."

I couldn't help but flash him a smile as I closed my office door only for it to fly open again as Effy walked in 30 seconds later "I won't even ask what delayed you this morning, how was last night?"

I smiled in her direction "Last night was absolutely fucking amazing."

Effy stood with her hands on her hips "Come on Campbell I want details, well not all the details, but spill, what was this surprise Emily had planned for you?"

I flopped back on my chair as Effy sat opposite me "It was magical Eff, she took me for a gorgeous meal down by the river and then she took me on the London Eye again, we were in a capsule on our own, well and the host who served us champagne and chocolates. It was something I had told Emily I had always wanted to do before we even got together and she remembered. It was the most perfect fucking night ever."

I reached across my desk for a pen when I noticed Effy's eyes widen and she grabbed my hand "Naomi Campbell, I think you left out one fucking large detail."

She was looking at my ring "Shit Eff, you weren't meant to notice, Em and I were going to tell you and Cook together later."

Effy looked up at me smiling "Did she ask you last night on the Eye."

I nodded "Yeah, best night of my life."

Effy smiled widely "I bet it fucking was but no wonder Emily was so fucking nervous yesterday."

I nodded "I know."

Effy laughed as she looked at the ring again "I can't believe she managed to keep it all quiet. Congratulations though Naomi, I know how she has changed your life, now get Emily up to this office so we can tell Cook and arrange our celebration for tonight."

I laughed before picking up my phone to call down to Emily. I couldn't help but smile when she answered "Hi beautiful, are you busy?"

She replied "I'm never too busy when it comes to you."

My heart beat increased a little "I was wondering if you could come up and see me, plus I was missing you and wanted to hear your voice."

She laughed down the phone "I miss you too and yes of course I'll come up in a minute, anything to see you but is everything ok?"

I smiled "Yeah everything is great, just want to see you."

Effy took the phone off me as she rolled her eyes "Emily just get up here now before the pair of you make me sick." I tried to grab the phone off her again bur she put it down before I had chance.

* * *

A few minutes later Emily came bouncing in and straight to me, kissing me softly. Effy cleared her throat "Is there something you want to tell me Emily Fitch?"

Emily looked at me slightly confused "Sorry Em I know we were going to tell them together but she saw the ring."

Emily smiled before walking to the door and poking her head out "Cook get yourself in here now."

He walked in with a big grin on his face "Has the time finally come ladies?" his smile widened when he saw Effy too "3 ladies, even better."

We all turned to look at him saying together "In your fucking dreams Cook, in your fucking dreams."

He tried to pull his disappointed face but I could see the smile pulling at his lips "What can I do for you 3 lovely ladies then?"

I held out my hand showing off my ring "We wanted you and Eff to be the first to know in here, obviously mum knows."

Cook's smile widened "Well I didn't see that coming, Blondie and Red are getting married." He swept us both into his arms "Fucking congratulations ladies, we are definitely celebrating tonight, I say a few drinks in town, you all up for that?"

The 3 of us answered together "Fuck yes."

I looked to Emily and kissed her softly "I want the world to know I am getting married to the girl of my dreams."


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter :) I have been struggling with writing this, thankfully I already had this chapter written so I can update it, I have known where I want it to go but couldn't think how to write it lol, think I am getting somewhere now though. **

**Marsupial1974 this one is for you, it's funny you said that about Katie, I had already written her into the story and it just happens to be this chapter that she pops into it. I'm glad you like it and think it is lighter, it is going to continue to be lighter but may have little bits of friction in a couple of the upcoming chapters but nothing bad. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

3 days later 

Naomi

It was Monday morning again, Emily and I hadn't done much over the weekend, yesterday we had lounged around snuggled together watching movies and eating a lot of rubbish. We had spent most of Saturday in bed recovering from Friday night, when Cook had had said we were celebrating he wasn't joking, what he had been joking about was the few drinks…

* * *

_Both Cook and Effy came round to ours early on in the evening. Cook had come armed with pizza saying we needed to line our stomachs._

_We had eaten and once we were all ready we headed out with Cook leading the way. We started in a local pub and Cook got the first round in desperate to start the celebrations properly. He sauntered back over to the table and shuffled himself into the seat next to Effy. I glanced at Emily and raised my eyebrows, she chuckled and leant over whispering in my ear "I still say watch this space."_

_I couldn't help but smile as Cook interrupted "Now now girls I am happy for you but let's have less of the soppy shit. I have something to say though, let's all raise our fucking glasses to Blondie and Red, Congratulations ladies, I think I can speak for Effy as well when I say we are very happy for you, you both deserve it but now let's get this fucking celebration started."_

_We moved from bar to bar and Cook kept the drinks flowing. I could feel myself getting very tipsy and I knew Emily was the same; she always got very giggly when she was tipsy and was so so so cute. Of course throughout the evening our lips kept crashing together, I know it was nothing new but I really couldn't keep my hands off her._

_We ended up in the club Emily used to work at, it was nice to see her catching up with old colleagues and sharing our news, the manager even gave us a bottle of champagne to celebrate, which of course helped us become even drunker. I was drinking every drink Cook handed me into the early hours of the morning whilst grinding my body against Emily's on the dance floor, she was turning me on so much I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bathroom, pushing her into the nearest cubicle and up against the door my lips crashing against hers as she pulled me close wrapping her arms around me tightly. My passion for Emily and my complete want for her in that moment took over as our tongues duelled. I slipped my leg between hers and we ground against one another. I could feel how wet she was through my tights and I could feel my own puddle between my legs. I broke apart from her and could see how dark her eyes had turned and knew that mine would be equally as dark. As I caught my breath slightly I whispered "We can't, not here."_

_Emily groaned "We have to get out of here now then, do you think we can get past Cook and Effy?" _

_I nodded "We are just going to have to, I want you so much right now, I think they are a little distracted with one another anyway, they just won't admit it." _

_Emily grinned and grabbed my hand; she pulled me through the club avoiding the dance floor until we made it outside. We took off down the street and somehow made it in the door but didn't make it upstairs as I slammed Emily against the door taking her lips with mine once more, I let my hands wander to her skirt pulling it down with her tights and quickly thrust two fingers inside of her. I pumped my fingers inside of her as I felt her slip her hands down my tights and one finger followed by another pushed inside me. I pushed my body against hers as she pushed against me. We both screamed out together as our orgasms ripped through our bodies, I could feel my legs trembling against Emily's as wave after wave rushed through us both. My body collapsed against Emily's as her legs gave way beneath her and we ended up in a tangled, giggly mess on the floor. _

_After about 10 minutes my phone beeped and I couldn't help but laugh as I opened up the message from Cook "Where the fuck did you sneak off to?"_

_Emily took my phone off me and replied "Wouldn't you like to know." She then grabbed my hand and we made our way upstairs and Emily dragged me into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind us before pushing me back onto the bed._

* * *

Emily softly kissed me once she had woken "What you smiling at?"

I laughed "I was just thinking about Friday night."

She smiled "Fucking amazing night."

I smiled "Sure was, are you ready for the Cook and Effy comments today?"

She smiled "Bring it on; I can't help it if my fiancé is fucking hot and I just wanted her trembling at my touch."

I kissed her hard before pulling back "I wish we could stay in bed today."

She stroked my cheek "Don't tempt me."

I laughed "Oh we all know I can do that, I will just have to make the most of you when we get home."

She kissed me softly "I will hold you to that."

* * *

A couple of hours later

I walked towards my office with Emily's hand in mine, I wanted to talk to her about some photos I need. Cook whistled as we walked past "You have re-surfaced then."

I winked in his direction "I have a hot fiancé, we nearly didn't."

Emily laughed as Cook's cheeks flushed a little "Cook get those images out your fucking head, it's never going to happen."

I pulled Emily into my office wanting her to myself.

* * *

A few hours later

It was nearly lunchtime, Emily has been out this morning taking the photos I wanted and I was expecting her back anytime soon. I picked up my office phone thinking it would be Emily, I was surprised when it was the papers receptionist "Naomi, I can't get hold of Emily but someone has come looking for her, looks like it could be a twin sister. I told her Emily wasn't here but she barged past, she was last seen heading to your floor."

I froze slightly "Ok, thanks for letting me know." I put the phone down and prepared myself to face Katie Fitch. I stepped out of my office and now it was her immediately, she was standing wearing mostly leopard print talking to Cook. I could see a few similarities between her and Emily but I could honestly say Emily was the prettiest of the pair, and yes people would say I was being biased but it was the fucking truth.

Cook looked up and saw me looking in their direction; he signalled to Katie "Blondie over there will know where you can find Emily."

Katie walked over to me, I could see her looking me up and down "I've come to see Emily, I'm her sister Katie. Where is she?"

I tried to stay as calm as I could "I know who you fucking are, and Emily is not here and even if she was I wouldn't fucking tell you where she was."

Cook walked over "Come on Naomi, she's her sister, tell her where Red is, I'm sure she'll love to see her."

I raised my eyebrows in his direction "As I just said I know who the fuck she is, and I'm not fucking telling her. You don't know the history Cook so just leave it."

A look of anger crossed her face "And who the fuck are you to tell me if I can see Emily or not?"

I was just about to answer her when I heard Emily's sexy voice behind me "My fiancé, if it's any of your fucking business."

I turned round to Emily not giving Katie chance to say anything and pulled her into my arms kissing her softly "You ok."

She smiled slightly and nodded "I will be with you by my side. Can we use your office; I don't want everyone knowing about this."

I smiled and stroked her cheek gently "Of course, do you want some privacy?"

She shook her head "No, you are my life now Naoms, I want you with me whether she likes it or not."

I kissed her softly before we turned back to Katie who had turned her attention back to Cook. Emily rolled her eyes "Katie if you want to fucking talk to me come in here."

She took a deep breath and took my hand, I squeezed hers gently reassuring her I would be with her every step of the way as Katie followed us into my office.


	24. Chapter 24

**Well here is the next chapter, I'm afraid we start off with a pissed off Emily but she gets better as we progress.**

**marsupial1974 not sure if you'll need the bitchiness scale things will calm down but you may need you're cuteness scale for Em and Naoms :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four 

Emily 

Katie of course left the door wide open; she always was one for airing her dramas in public. I walked over and slammed the door shut. Katie looked surprised "What are you so angry about Emsy?"

I spun around quickly "What am I so angry about, do you really have to fucking ask? What the fuck are you doing here Katie?"

She smiled "I came to see you Emily, you just fucking disappeared."

I couldn't help but raise my voice my anger rising inside me "Well you didn't need to bother, does the fact I disappeared not tell you that and are you really fucking surprised that I just disappeared after what mum said and did that day. None of you stuck up for me that day, not even my fucking twin sister."

A tear slipped down my cheek, I hated the fact that Katie had managed to get to me again. She reached out to take my hand but I quickly pulled it back "Emily does she have to be here, can we not talk just you and me."

That really pissed me off "She as you refer to her is called Naomi and she is my fiancé so yes she does have to be here because I fucking want her here. Naomi is my life now and I have never really known how to be this happy until I met Naoms. She knows everything about that day so she knows what a bitch you are."

Naomi wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed my cheek softly. Katie scowled which pissed me off even more "Katie how did you even fucking find me?"

She looked around "Someone had left a paper lying around and I was looking through it for gossip, which I didn't find by the way, anyway I saw your name under one of the photos so I came down here looking for you."

I couldn't bring myself to care, they had hurt me especially Katie and I had moved on "Well you shouldn't have bothered Katie; I want you to leave now please."

Her face fell a little "Please Emily." She reached out to try take my hand but Naomi stepped in front of me "You heard her Katie; I really don't want Emily upset anymore."

I think Katie knew Naomi was being serious and she actually turned to go "I'm not giving up Emily, I'm not leaving London until you let me back into your life, I miss you Emily."

She walked out the room the door closing behind her. Naomi walked over and enveloped me in her arms; I buried my head in her chest the tears falling from my eyes. After a few minutes I lifted my head slightly "Naomi, can we get out of here, I need to get out of here, I can't face anyone, I just want to be with you alone."

She kissed the top of my head "Of course, you wait here and I'll go get your stuff. I'll get Eff to cover for us."

* * *

One hour later

I was walking hand in hand around Hyde Park with Naomi, not a word had been spoken, I knew Naomi was giving me the time to process things and I loved her for it. I stopped walking and stepped so I was in front of Naomi. I kissed her softly "Thank you."

She pushed a strand of hair behind my ear "What for?"

I smiled "For being here for me, for supporting me today and for not asking me the questions you must have."

She smiled and kissed me softly "I am here because I love you and I want to be here for you, I know you will talk about it when you are ready but I want you to know that I am not going to let Katie hurt you."

I pulled her across to the bench in the distance, she wrapped her arm around me and I rested my head on her shoulder "Deep down I think Katie does love me, we had a really strong bond when we were younger, we even had our own language, as we got older I used to just let Katie tell me what I was doing, it was only when we started college and I admitted to myself and then my friends that I was gay that Katie and I's relationship changed, and it changed even more when I told mum and dad as you know. Katie was always a mummy's girl and she would never say anything against mum. I think, well no I know that was why she didn't stick up for me that day and then I was gone. I could manage leaving mum, I knew after the words she used that day we would never have any kind of relationship again and the thing was I really didn't care. It was harder to leave dad and James but then I think back and can't help but think they just let mum carry on, but leaving Katie was the hardest, she was my twin sister, and I couldn't completely erase the things we had shared that nobody else understood but I picked myself up and I started my life again, and it really took a turn for the better when I met you. I'm just not sure I can let her back into my life."

Naomi tightened her hold around me "I'm here every step of the way and I will support you whatever you decide but it has got to be your decision Emily."

I smiled slightly as I lifted my head "I know, thank you though, having you there with me makes everything easier. I kissed her softly again "Now will you take me home and lets think about something else for the rest of today."

* * *

Naomi

A while later Emily was flopped on the sofa flicking through the TV channels, I could tell she was still running everything through her head. I put my head around the bathroom door "Em, can I borrow you a minute?"

She looked over before jumping up from the sofa "Yeah, everything ok?"

She walked into the bathroom, her eyes widened when she saw the bubbles in the bath and all the lit candles "I've put your favourite aromatherapy bath oils in for you, I want you to have a soak and relax, I then plan on giving you a special Campbell massage."

She smiled "You are amazing and the best fiancé ever."

I laughed "I know, now take your bath, and I mean it, relax. I will be in the bedroom when you are ready."

She kissed me softly "Ok and Naoms seriously thank you, for everything."

I smiled as I softly kissed her lips before leaving her to her bath.

* * *

An hour later 

Emily walked into our bedroom with just a towel wrapped around her; I couldn't help but gasp as she once again took my breath away with her beauty. I walked over and rested my hands on her hips "You feeling a little better."

She nodded "A little."

I smiled "Well if my special massage doesn't help nothing will."

She smiled "Where do you want me?"

I gulped as Emily dropped her towel and I saw her smirk as I pointed over to the bed "Lie on your stomach."

I slipped my hoodie off leaving me in just my shorts and vest top, I could tell my body temperature was about to rise being so close to Emily. I climbed onto the bed so I was sitting just below Emily's bum. I could feel myself becoming moist as I began softly massaging her shoulders. I could tell instantly how tense Emily was but she gradually began to relax as I continued massaging her muscles increasing the pressure as Emily's groans became louder. She was seriously turning me on as I travelled slowly down her back feeling Emily's body really relax beneath me.

After a while longer I couldn't take anymore, Emily really was driving me crazy with her moans and she knew it. I lowered my lips to her neck and pressed down feeling her body respond instantly. Emily shifted her body beneath me so she was looking into my eyes, I could see the twinkle deep within the chocolate brown. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and pulled my lips onto hers. I kissed her hard as my hand slide over her body and slipped between her legs. I immediately felt how wet she was as I pushed my fingers inside, Emily dug her nails into the skin on my back as I circled her clit with my thumb. I broke my lips from hers and turned my attention to her neck as I continued to push deep inside her. Emily was gasping and moaning as her nails dug deeper. I felt her muscles contract around my fingers as she screamed out my name her whole body trembling beneath me. As her body relaxed she pulled me back onto her lips kissing me hard. As we broke apart gasping for air she grinned "Well I'm certainly relaxed now."

I smiled "I aim to please."

She smiled "You definitely did and you always do."

She pulled my lips onto hers again kissing me passionately as she quickly flipped our bodies. She straddled me "You are wearing too many clothes for my liking."

I smirked "You know what to do then."

She laughed as she slid my top over my skin; I lifted my body letting her pull it over my head. She tossed it to the side, I didn't see where it landed but my bra quickly followed. Emily covered my body with hers and began her assault on my bod. She sucked one nipple into her mouth and sucked hard; I couldn't help but thrust my body towards hers as she made me feel so alive. I could feel the flood between my legs as Emily dropped my nipples and trailed a line of kisses over my stomach. She quickly slid my shorts and underwear off with my help before she parted my legs and ducked her head kissing my inner thighs. I grabbed Emily's hair pulling hard as she thrust her tongue inside me at the same time her thumb circled the centre of my fire. She thrust her tongue harder inside of me pushing me closer to the edge. Emily curled her tongue inside of me causing me to scream out her name as my orgasm ripped through my body. I threw my head back against the mattress as Emily trailed kisses back up my body until she found my lips. I kissed her hard as I wrapped my arms around her holding her as close to me as I could. As I relaxed Emily looked deep into my eyes "You hungry?"

I laughed "Starving."

She smiled "I'll go make something and bring it in."

I smiled "That sounds good but there is something else I want first."

I quickly flipped our bodies back over and looked down at Emily loving how dark her eyes were as I once more pressed my lips to hers.


	25. Chapter 25

**I've got a couple of chapters of this written, I just need to type them up before they can be posted. I do have this chapter typed up so thought I would post it tonight :-) not sure when I'll get the next one up after this as work is crazy crazy crazy at the moment but hopefully won't be too long. Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your favourites and alerts :)**

**Marsupial1974 lol sorry for all the cuteness, more to come so be prepared :) not this chapter but won't be long until you find out about Katie. **

**FrenchKiwi1994 welcome to the story, hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

3 days later

Emily

Naomi and I have just arrived back in London; she was so sweet and took me away for a couple of days to give me some time to relax and to think at the same time without any pressure. She had arranged everything, she rung Mark at the office and arranged the days off explaining the circumstances without giving away the specific details. He had agreed to the time off straight away and Naomi had whisked me away to Portsmouth for 2 days, it might not sound very exotic but we had an amazing time and 2 and a bit days of sea air really does help clear the head.

* * *

_We hopped off the train and checked into the hotel Naomi had booked. We dumped our bags and she spun me into her arms, she kissed the end of my nose "What do you fancy doing?"_

_I smiled softly "Can we go for a walk on the beach, I want to feel the sand between my toes and the water lapping at my feet, and yes I know it will be cold before you say anything."_

_She smiled "You can be bloody cheeky when you want to be."_

_I laughed "You know you love it."_

_She kissed me softly "I do and I love you too."_

_She took my hand and pulled me out the door and a few minutes later I slipped my shoes off and was walking along the sand hand in hand with Naomi. We walked in silence for a while, my brain unable to switch off from thoughts of Katie. Naomi was being brilliant as usual and not asking me loads of questions, she was giving me the time to think things through and knew I would talk to her when I had worked things out. I took in the fresh sea air as we continued to walk before suddenly spinning Naomi into my arms; I kissed her hard both of breaking apart as we needed air. I couldn't help but smile cheekily as I slipped my hand into Naomi's and pulled her into the water quickly splashing her. She squealed as the cold water hit her trousers but of course got her own back as she splashed me back. I couldn't help but squeal myself; the water really was fucking freezing. We carried on until we were both cold and wet. Naomi pulled me out of the water and wrapped her arms around me as we shivered together, she kissed me softly "Come on I need to get you out of those wet clothes." _

_I could see the glint in her eyes "Now there's an offer I can't refuse."_

_We ran back to the hotel and quickly stripped one another of our wet clothes falling into the shower and rapidly warming one another up. _

_Later on we had gone out to dinner and I had dragged Naomi onto South Sea Pier to go on the fairground rides. I pulled her across to the waltzers "These are my favourites; I used to go on them with Katie all the time when we were younger."_

_I trailed off realising what I had said, Naomi smiled "It's ok to talk about her you know, I will listen to it all, I just want you to work through your feelings at your own pace."_

_I smiled "I love you." I kissed her softly "Now come on, let's have some fun."_

_We went on all the rides and I couldn't help but laugh as I listened to Naomi screaming as she gripped my hand tightly. As we came off the last ride I kissed Naomi hard. She smiled as we pulled apart "What did I do to deserve that, not that I am complaining."_

_I smiled "You are so cute sometimes, that was for giving me time, for bringing me away and for us having fun together today."_

_She kissed me softly "Well how about I take you back to the hotel and we have some more fun." _

_I smirked "Sounds good to me but first I'm going to buy you some candy floss, I know you love it your mum told me when she was showing me the photos in Ireland."_

_She smiled "You're the best but don't be too long I have plans for you tonight."_

_I kissed her softly "Trust me I won't be long."_

_We spent most the night exploring each other's bodies, I seriously couldn't get enough of Naomi and she couldn't get enough of me. Eventually we fell asleep tangled together and didn't wake until nearly lunchtime. Naomi ordered room service as we were both starving; we had a lovely relaxing lunch just enjoying being together. After a while we showered and headed out for a walk, we wandered around the shops before ending up on the beach again. I sat down on the sand pulling Naomi down next to me "Naoms I think we need to talk."_

_She smiled slightly "Ok, what is it gorgeous?"_

_I grinned "Well I do believe we have a wedding to plan."_

_She hit me playfully "You made it sound serious, not that our wedding isn't serious, oh you know what I mean."_

_I couldn't help but laugh "I do, anyway do you have any ideas?"_

_She smiled "A few yeah but the main thing is that I want the day to be magical."_

_I smiled, I couldn't help it "The day will be magical because I will be standing opposite you."_

_She leant over and kissed me softly "True. I was thinking though, what would you feel about a small Christmas wedding, make it special and romantic."_

_I flung my arms around her "Naoms that sounds fucking amazing." I kissed her softly "You're an old romantic really aren't you."_

_She laughed "You bring the romantic out in me. When we get back to London we will book somewhere and then plan the rest."_

_I scooted over and sat between Naomi's legs leaning back against her body as she wrapped her arms around me. It may have been cold out but I could never feel cold with my body snuggled to Naoms "Sounds good to me."_

_We sat there for ages just enjoying being together and taking in the beauty around us. Naomi kissed the top of my head as the sun began to creep down making way for the night sky. I pulled Naomi up from the sand and stood with our backs to the sun. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and held it out in front of us taking the photo. I smiled as I looked at it and quickly set it as my wallpaper on my phone. Naomi smiled as I showed her it "That's a gorgeous photo, you are going to have to send me that, I feel a new computer desktop background coming up."_

_I laughed as I emailed her it "You'll get more comments from Effy about us being sickly cute."_

_She laughed "I don't care, I'm so in love and I want the world to know."_

_I kissed her lips softly "Same." I tugged on her hand "Come on let's go and get some dinner."_

* * *

It was amazing how relaxed I felt after two days away. I flopped on the sofa as we got home and Naomi came and sat with me as she pressed the button on the answer machine. We both sat up a little as Effy's voice filled the room, both of us surprised as she usually texts "Hi guys, I'm sorry to do this after you've been away but I wanted you to know that Katie has been in about five times a day plus over the last two days. I have just told her that neither of you were in and didn't mention when you would be back. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow."

Naomi pulled me into a hug "You ok?"

I pulled back a little and nodded "Yeah, Naoms I think I need to talk to Katie, I need to know if she really is serious about making a go of our relationship again."

Naomi held both my hands in hers "Emily I will support you with whatever you want to do, and I really hope that Katie is being serious for your sake. I won't let her hurt you again though Em, I can't see you in pain."

I hugged her tightly before pulling back and kissing her cheek "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She smiled "Yes just a few times but I always love hearing it."

I smiled "Ok so if Katie comes in again tomorrow I will ask her round for dinner on Saturday night."

Naomi kissed my cheek "Ok sounds good."

I kissed her softly once more "Thank you Naoms, I know I keep saying it but honestly thank you, I couldn't do any of this without you."

She looked into my eyes "I will always be here with you and will always support you."

I smiled as we snuggled down on the sofa again together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter :) Thank you again for the reviews and for adding this to your favourites and alerts, I have a couple more chapters of this written and typed up now and I have been scribbling down ideas for more chapters when I have had the time, I am still seriously enjoying writing this. **

**Alert: More cuteness on it's way lol**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six 

The following day

Naomi

We were back at work, it was a drag getting out of bed this morning but it was only one day until the weekend. Emily was up in my office with me and we were deciding which of the photos Emily took the other day into the article I had written. I was dragging out my decisions for longer than I really needed and I think Emily just twigged onto it as she leant her body over me a little lower than before knowing full well she was driving me crazy, she smirked "I know what you are up to."

I stroked the back of her hand that was resting on my desk "And what is that?"

She smiled "You're dragging out your decisions; I just haven't quite worked out why."

I glanced across at her as she shifted slightly, her top moving a little revealing a small amount of skin around her waist, I couldn't help but run a finger across the exposed skin making Emily shiver "Maybe because the longer I take to make decisions the longer I get to have you in the office with me."

She turned round and pushed my chair backwards sliding her body onto mine so she was sitting on me, she kissed me softly "Well maybe if I distract you it will take just that little bit longer."

"Now that sounds good to me." I pulled her lips onto mine again quickly making the kiss passionate. I ran my tongue along her lips and Emily quickly granted me the entry I desperately wanted. Our tongues duelled as the passion continued to grow between us. We only broke apart when Effy came bursting through the door "Oh fucking hell, can you two ever keep your hands and other body parts off one another."

Emily laughed "Eff just look at her and then answer your own question."

I smiled and kissed her softly "You just took the words right out of my mouth, when you are with someone so hot it's hard to keep your hands off."

Effy rolled her eyes but I could see she was smiling at the same time "You two are just sickly cute but I love seeing you so fucking happy. Anyway I don't want to burst your bubble but Katie is outside, I will send her away if you want Emily."

Emily stood up and I reached out to take her hand, she smiled before turning to Effy "No, its ok Effy, let her come in."

Effy smiled slightly before turning to walk out the room. I wrapped my arm around Emily and turned her to me, I kissed her softly "You sure about this?"

She nodded "Yeah, I need to do this."

I kissed her softly again "Ok, remember though I'm with you every step of the way."

She smiled "I know."

At that moment Katie tentatively stepped into the room, Emily turned around when she heard the door close. I kept a tight hold on her hand "The receptionist downstairs said you were up here Emily."

She nodded "Yeah, Naomi and I had some work to do together."

Katie looked to me and then back to Emily "Emily can we talk, I really want to talk and try, if I can to make things right with you."

Emily shook her head slowly and I saw the worry flash in Katie's eyes before Emily answered "Not here Katie, we can talk but this is not the place. Come round for dinner at ours tomorrow night and we will talk then." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from my desk and scribbled the address down "Here, I don't know where you are staying but this is our address, come round at about 7pm tomorrow."

Katie smiled "I'll be there; I will let you get on." She turned to leave but turned back as she opened the door "Thanks Emily, I will prove to you that I am serious."

She left and closed the door not pressuring Emily. Emily turned to me and I enveloped her in my arms. I softly kissed the top of her head "You ok?"

She nodded her head slowly against my chest "Yeah."

She pulled back and smiled "Come on let's get this article finished."

I sat back at my desk and began looking through the photos "You make it so hard to choose they are all fucking fantastic."

She smiled "Well I can't make it too easy for you."

I laughed and finally within the next 10 minutes I chose the pictures to use. As I made the final edits to the article I couldn't help but think that Emily could do a lot more with her photos, I knew she could be really successful with a push in the right direction.

* * *

The following day

It was nearly 7pm; I had put the dinner in the oven a while ago so it would be ready to avoid any awkwardness in the beginning. Emily was pacing the lounge; nervous was an understated way to describe how she was feeling. I finished setting the table and walked over to her taking both her hands in mine "Em, it is all going to be ok, by the end of tonight you will have a better idea if Katie is being genuine and if she's not you will be able to draw a line under it all, and Katie may have a few bruises." She laughed slightly as I kissed her forehead "Whatever happens though Em I will be with you every step of the way."

She kissed my lips softly "Thanks."

Just then the doorbell rang, I kissed Emily's cheek "You go get that, I'll sort dinner out so we can sit straight down to eat then you can talk afterwards."

* * *

An hour later

We had just finished dinner, it had been very quiet and a little awkward but hopefully some progress would be made now. Katie had been attempting to make small talk but Emily wasn't interested, I know she didn't want to give anything away to Katie and I could tell she just wanted to get through the meal and then they could talk properly and she could work out if Katie was being serious. I stood to clear the table as Katie smiled "That was lovely, thanks Naomi." She began to stand "Let me help you clear up."

Emily stood "No it's ok Katie, go make yourself comfortable in the lounge I'll get you another glass of wine."

Emily followed me into the kitchen and poured us all another drink. "Em, do you want to talk to Katie alone, I will give you some space if that's what you want."

She smiled "No Naoms, I want you here, you are a part of this and if Katie doesn't like that its tough shit."

I couldn't help but laugh as Emily handed me a glass and we went to join Katie in the lounge. I sat with Emily on the sofa opposite the chair Katie was sitting on. It was Katie that started the conversation "Emily I'm sorry for just turning up the other day and expecting you to accept me back into your life like nothing bad ever happened. I guess I was just excited about the fact I had managed to find you after those few years. I got carried away, I really am sorry and I just want you back in my life."

Emily looked at me and I took her hand as she turned back to Katie "Katie you really hurt me and I'm not talking about the other day, I'm talking about back in Bristol I know you didn't exactly like the fact that I was gay but I still thought you would support me. What mum said and did that day really hurt, it almost felt like she might as well have picked up a knife and plunged it into my heart and you didn't do anything, you just sat there with Dad and let her carry on, and that hurt more than what mum did. When I first came down here I felt so low, I would stand on the bridges over the river and look down at the water wondering if it would just be easier to end it all. Do you know what though I decided to pick myself up and carry on and eventually climbed out of the black hole it felt like I was in and I did something with my life, I had my job at the club and I had my flat. It was only when I met Naomi that I truly felt happy again, she was the one that made my life really worth it again."

I squeezed her hand as I noticed a tear roll down her cheek. I looked over to Katie and was a little surprised to see tears falling from her eyes too, I think she was now realising how much she had hurt Emily "I know I can't change anything from the past Emily and I know words can't make up for anything either but I want you to know I really am sorry. I was a bitch back then, I probably still am and I should have stuck up for you with mum, I shouldn't have let you put up with that but all I could think back then was that mum would love me the best now, I know selfish bitch but when I realised that you had gone for good and not just for a few days it really hit me what I had done, and it really hit me that I had lost my twin sister. I really started to resent mum and we would fight, I blamed her for you leaving even though it wasn't just her, I knew I had played my part too. I thought about looking for you but didn't know where to begin so just got even angrier with mum. Eventually I moved in with Panda for a while until I got a job and rented my own place. I still see dad and James, well mum too but it generally ends in an argument. It was only when I saw that photo I had hope and I knew I had to come find you. I want you back in my life Emily; I want us to start again."

Emily smiled slightly although a few tears were still slipping from her eyes "Katie if I give you the chance you are looking for there are a few things you need to agree to." She paused and Katie nodded "Ok, well you have to accept Naomi is part of my life, she is the girl I am getting married to and I am not having you give her a hard time. I am gay Katie and nothing is ever going to change that."

Katie nodded "Emily I don't care that you are gay and I'm sorry that it took you leaving to make me realise that. If Naomi makes you happy then I am happy because I just want you to be happy."

Emily smiled and I squeezed her hand "Ok, well there is one more thing I do not want mum or dad knowing anything about you finding me, I don't want to see them."

Katie nodded "I won't tell them I promise, I will do anything Emily I just want you to give me a chance."

Emily looked round to me; I could see her searching my eyes to see what I was thinking. I smiled "Em I just want you to be happy, this has to be your decision but you know I will support you with whatever you decide."

She smiled and kissed her softly before turning back to Katie "Katie I will give you a chance, I want a relationship with my twin sister but I cannot be hurt again, I just can't."

Katie smiled "I promise Emily I won't hurt you, I can't promise we won't argue because we always did growing up but I promise I will not hurt you like that again. I am not going to lose you again Emily."

Emily got up and hugged Katie "Let's take it slow Katie, start from the beginning."

Katie nodded "Yeah. Can I ask you something though Emily?"

She nodded "Of course you can."

Katie smiled "Would you mind if I moved to London, I know you said slow but I don't want the distance between us anymore."

Emily smiled "That sounds ok to me."

Katie smiled "I'll start looking tomorrow for a place to stay."

Emily smiled again "Do you want another drink?"

Katie nodded "Please."

Emily went off to the kitchen to get the drinks leaving Katie and I, I knew Emily could still hear us as we talked "Katie I'm pleased that Emily is giving you the chance. I want her to have you in her life but I want to know I will make you pay if you ever hurt her again."

Katie nodded "I know and I meant it when I said I wouldn't hurt her. I'm glad she found you Naomi, I really am."

Emily came back into the room as Katie replied "I'm fucking glad I found her to, I really am."

She gave Katie her drink and came and sat with me handing me mine, she kissed me softly "Thank you, I love you."

I smiled knowing what she meant "I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok here is chapter Twenty seven, I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it but then decided I may as well post it before I go to bed. I have been writing more of this over this evening/tonight and have just typed up chapter 30. **

**This one is for marsupial1974, thanks for your lovely review once again. Glad your scale is holding up, more cuteness to come. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

One month later

Emily

Katie and I had been making progress over the last month, we were really getting to know one another again and without getting my hopes up too much as I couldn't quite get rid of the nagging feeling she might hurt me again but it was really fucking good to have her back in my life. Naomi had been amazing as usual, I knew she was worried that Katie might hurt me too but they were getting on ok, there were a few sarcastic comments that flew between them about fashion sense but all in all it seemed ok.

Katie had managed to get some work in a local pub but today she had come in to see me at work "Emily have you got a minute, I need to tell you something."

I looked up "Yeah I have about 20 minutes before I need to go see Naoms and then I'm on a shoot."

Katie sat down "Ok, I'll make it quick then and please don't be mad when I tell you this."

I didn't know what to expect as from Katie it could be anything, she just blurted it out "I slept with Cook last night, I know he's your mate, please don't be mad. It's nothing serious; it was just a bit of fun."

Part of me was surprised but part of me wasn't. Katie never really did serious relationships back in the college days and I'm beginning to realise that nothing had really changed in that aspect of her life "Katie I'm not mad, I know somebody who might be but I'm not going into that. It's up to you who you sleep with, all I'm going to say is be careful, yes he is a friend but I know what he is like and I've seen him hurt people."

Katie smiled "Thanks, and don't worry about me it is just fun."

I smiled "Anyway Eff is coming round tonight for a bit of a girl's night, do you fancy joining us?"

Katie smiled slightly "Do you mind if I don't, I just made plans to go clubbing tonight with Cook, I can cancel if you want though."

I smiled "No don't worry about it, we don't have to spend all our time together, you go and have fun but remember be careful."

She hugged me "Thanks, you're the best."

I laughed "I know."

She turned to leave "I'll let you get on; I just need to pop and see Naomi about something."

I was surprised but I decided not to ask "Hang on; I'll grab the stuff I need and come with you I need to see her before heading out."

* * *

Later that night

Effy had come round and we had ordered Chinese. Once we had eaten the wine was flowing well. I had spoken to Naomi earlier about Katie and Cook and we had agreed that we should tell Eff. I looked at Naomi and I knew the time had come "Effy there is something I need to tell you."

She smiled "Ok what is it Emily?"

I took a deep breath "Katie came to see me earlier and she told me she had slept with Cook last night. She says it's just a bit of fun but they are out again tonight."

Her face fell "Oh, ok then, well I guess it doesn't really involve me."

Naomi sat up a little from her relaxed position "Eff from the way your face just fell I think it does involve you. You really like him don't you?"

She was quiet for a while before nodding slowly "Yeah, I think I do."

I felt bad for her in a way as Katie was my sister but also I knew that now she might act on her feelings "Eff you need to tell him how you feel before you lose him for good."

She looked up "But he doesn't see me that way, he just sees me as a friend."

Both Naomi and I shook our heads and Naoms took the words right out of my mouth "Eff we've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking, we've seen the way he acts around you, trust me he doesn't want to just see you as a friend."

Effy looked surprised "Really?"

I smiled "Yes really, so you need to tell him how you feel."

She smiled slightly "Yeah maybe, anyway I need more wine, do you two want a top up."

We replied together "Of course."

Effy laughed as she walked off to the kitchen "You two are too cute sometimes."

I laughed and Naomi pulled me down to her, I instantly saw the twinkle in her blue eyes before I leaned down and pressed my lips softly to hers.

Effy came back into the room with another bottle, not that I noticed until she cleared her throat, I was too wrapped up in Naomi. We sprung apart as Effy rolled her eyes "Honestly you two, I left the room for a minute and you're all over each other."

I untangled myself from Naomi both of us laughing "I keep telling you Eff I have a hot fiancé who I can't resist."

Naomi nodded "It's true, I find it extremely hard to keep my hands off my wife to be."

Effy laughed "You made any plans for the wedding yet?"

I cuddled up to Naomi on the sofa "I'll let you tell her."

She kissed my cheek "Well we have decided on a Christmas wedding, it is actually all booked. We are going to keep it pretty quiet, close friends and family. I actually wanted to ask you Eff if you would be Bridesmaid."

Eff smiled "Me, wow fuck yes I would love to."

Naomi smiled "Good that's one more thing organised." She kissed the top of my head "Em I was wondering and you don't have to, but do you want to ask Katie as well?"

I shifted slightly against Naomi "I have thought about this for the last week, things are really good between Katie and I at the moment, we are really making progress so yes I think I would like to if you don't mind. She is the only member of my family around and this is a big occasion in my life, I am getting married to the girl I am going to spend the rest of my life with and I would like her there."

Naomi kissed my cheek softly again "Of course I don't mind, I was hoping you would say yes, I have seen the progress you have made and the new relationship you have built up and it's great."

I smiled "That's settled then, Katie and Effy as Bridesmaids, I'll ask her when the time feels right."

* * *

Couple of hours later

I was snuggled up in bed next to Naomi. Effy had gone home to think everything through about Cook. I kissed Naomi softly "I can't wait to marry you."

She kissed me back "Same, it's our time to show the world how much I love you and how much I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

I shifted my body so I was on top of Naomi "You are so romantic at times."

She smiled "I do my best."

I slipped my leg between hers as I lowered my lips to hers, the passion took over quickly and we only broke apart for air. I sat up so I was straddling her before pulling her up and tugging her t-shirt over her head chucking it onto the floor before pushing her back onto the mattress and pressing my lips to her neck sucking on her pulse point. Naomi groaned loudly and I felt her hands slide over my body until they reached the bottom of my t-shirt. I broke my lips from her skin allowing her to pull it over my head. I fell back against her lips as my fingers trailed over her soft skin, pinching one nipple followed by another between my fingers making Naomi moan louder. I continued the trail with my fingers over her stomach and slipped my hand between her legs immediately feeling how wet she was. I thrust two fingers inside causing Naomi to scream out as she gripped the bed sheets. I placed soft kisses on her chest as I pushed deeper inside her pushing her closer to the edge. I curled my fingers inside of her and she screamed out my name her body trembling beneath me as her orgasm ripped through her body. I kissed her lips softly as I traced patterns on her skin with my fingers helping bring her down from her high. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her as our tongues duelled.

When Naomi's body relaxed she softly stroked my cheek, I smiled as I looked down into her eyes instantly seeing the dark shade of blue with the mischievous twinkle I loved so much. Quickly she flipped our bodies so she was on top of me. She slid her body over mine and took one nipple between her teeth, I felt it harden instantly and I felt the puddle grow between my legs. Naomi always knew how to turn me on and tonight was no different as she dropped my nipple and continued a trail of kisses over my stomach. She slowly parted my legs and began kissing my inner thighs. She was driving me crazy "Fuck Naomi, I fucking need you now."

She glanced up and smiled cheekily before pushing her tongue inside me. I screamed out her name and gripped the bed sheet beside me. She continued pushing her tongue inside me as she circled my clit with her fingers. I knew I was close and it was when Naomi curled her tongue inside me making me scream "Naaaaooommmmmiiiiiiiiii" as my orgasm ripped through me wave after wave. As my whole body shook Naomi began a trail of kisses up my body until she pressed her lips to mine. We only broke apart when both of us needed air. Naomi shifted her body so she was lying on her side next to me and I rolled so I was lying facing her. I stroked her cheek "I'm so glad I met you, you really have changed my life."

She smiled and put her hand over mine "And you have changed mine, I felt lost before you came into my life. I feel like I belong here now."

I smiled before kissing her softly "I really do fucking love you."

She laughed "I really do fucking love you too."

I kissed her softly again before snuggling into her as she wrapped her arms around me holding me close.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok I have written some more of this this afternoon so I thought I would be nice and post another chapter as I am 4 chapters ahead :-)**

**This is another one full of cuteness so I hope your scale is ready again so quickly marsupial1974 :-)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight 

One month later 

Naomi 

I was in my office trying to do some work but I was nervous and excited at the same time which was preventing me from getting much done. Emily was out on a somewhere with Effy probably still trying to talk her into telling Cook about her feelings. I jumped as my phone beeped "Is the coast clear? X"

I quickly replied "Yeah. X"

After a few minutes there was a tap on my door, I looked up and smiled as Katie came in. Katie and I were getting on a lot better at the moment, I trusted her much more as it became more evident that she was being serious about making things right with Emily, she really was making an effort and I could see what a good effect it was having on Em. Katie sat on the chair opposite me and put the set of keys down on my desk "It's looking really good, everything is ready. I think she will love it Naomi."

I smiled "Thanks Katie, I couldn't have done this without you, I really couldn't and Emily will be thrilled that you helped."

She smiled slightly "Yeah I hope so." She paused "Naomi I want to thank you, I want to thank you for looking after Emily, for bringing her back to life when she was so low. You are the reason she is happy. I also want to thank you for supporting her when I came back into her life and for being there to support her when she gave me the second chance. I promise you I will prove to her that I am serious. I was so happy when Emily asked me to be Bridesmaid at your wedding and I know you had a part to play in that, so thank you Naomi, really thank you."

I smiled "It's ok Katie, don't get me wrong I am worried that you might hurt Em again and I'm not going to hide that from you but over the last couple of months I've got to know you a bit and you do really seem to be serious about making it up to her and I'm glad about that because it's nice to see her with you in her life and I'm really happy that you will be sharing the happiest day of our lives with us."

I saw a tear slip down her cheek even though she tried to hide it "So when you revealing all this to her."

I smiled as she changed the subject "Tonight, don't think I could keep it quiet for much longer."

Katie laughed "I know what you mean; mind you I've never been a big one for keeping secrets."

I couldn't help but laugh "You surprise me."

Katie laughed "Have you always been a sarcastic bitch?"

I smiled "Yep."

We were both laughing when Emily came in; I quickly moved the keys before she could see them. She looked a little surprised "What are you two up too?"

I looked to Katie not sure what to say, she turned to Emily "Oh I was just passing on the way to the shops and thought I'd come in and see you only to find you weren't here so I came up to see Naomi."

Emily still looked a little surprised but thankfully bought it. Katie hugged her before leaving "Well I should make a move and let you do some work."

She left quickly; I think she was probably worried about giving something away. Emily looked at me "You two seem to be getting on pretty well."

I nodded "Yeah, well I said I'd give her a chance and I am, she's actually pretty fun to be around."

Emily laughed "Yeah she can be. Anyway I just came to tell you I will be out this afternoon as well."

I smiled "Ok. Oh Em, did you have any luck with Effy."

She smiled slightly "I think we are slowly persuading her."

* * *

Later that night

I had managed to persuade Emily to go for a walk after dinner, she had wanted to snuggle on the sofa but after some tickling she gave in. I stopped her just round the corner from where I was taking her. She looked confused "Naoms what's going on?"

I kissed her softly "I have a surprise for you." I pulled a blindfold out of my pocket "I need to cover your eyes with this though; I want this to be a complete surprise."

I wrapped the blindfold around her completely blocking her sight and took her hand in mine "You ready."

She nodded. I slowly guided her round the corner and stopped outside one of the shops in a row. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I guided Emily up the small step and flicked the lights on before closing and locking the door behind us. I kissed Emily's cheek "Ok I'm going to take your blindfold off, I really hope you like this."

I slowly removed the blindfold and gave Emily the chance to adjust her eyes. She looked around the room taking in the frames around on the walls "Naomi are these all photos I've taken?"

I nodded still slightly unsure what her reaction would be "Please don't be mad Em but I've rented this shop out for you, Mark pulled some strings with some contacts and we got some of your photos printed and framed so you can sell them, I don't want to push you but I have seen the change in your confidence and I know this has been your dream so I wanted to help you realise it."

She was quiet for a minute as she looked around before stepping closer to me, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me softly "Thank you gorgeous, I love it, I'm not sure I'm ready but if you think I am I will give it a go."

I smiled as I looked into her eyes "I believe in you Em and I know you can do this."

She smiled "Thank you, I couldn't have done any of this without you, you are the reason I have the confidence."

I smiled again and kissed her softly, she pulled away after a while "Naoms, you said we, did Mark help you with this, I must thank him if he did."

I nodded "I did have help but it was Katie that has helped me with it, she has been brilliant, that's what we were talking about this morning."

She laughed "I knew you were up to something, I will thank her when I next see her."

She kissed me softly once more before walking around a bit looking at everything "This really is amazing Naoms."

I smiled as I watched her take it all in. After a while she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me as she kissed my neck softly "You fancy christening the place?"

She ran her fingers over my body making me shiver. I spun in her arms and crashed my lips against hers pushing her back towards the desk. Her knees folded as she hit the edge sitting down. She pulled me close to her and I stood between her legs our tongues meeting as our hands explored one another's bodies. I quickly pulled her top off and unclipped her bra letting them fall to the floor. She quickly did the same leaving me naked on top. I moved my hands over her body paying attention to her breasts enjoying listening to her moans. I continued to slide my hands down her body and undid the button on her jeans sliding my hand inside, she was so wet. I gazed into her eyes loving the dark shade of brown as I pushed two fingers inside of her. I pressed my lips to hers again as I continued to push hard inside using my thumb to circle her clit making her moan loudly. She thrust her body towards mine and I pushed deeper and harder. I felt Emily's muscles tighten around my fingers as she screamed out my name gripping my shoulders. I kissed her hard as her body trembled slowly bringing her down from her high.

As our tongues battled Emily jumped to her feet pushing me backwards a little until we hit a wall, her lips planting kisses all over my skin. I groaned as she sucked my nipples making them hard as she slipped her hand over my body and inside my jeans. I groaned as she pushed one finger followed by another inside me, she pushed hard making my body feel so alive. I groaned "Em, kiss me, fucking kiss me." She quickly pressed her lips to mine as she curled her fingers inside me. I gripped her shoulders hard as I threw my head back Emily's name escaping my lips over and over. My whole body was trembling as my knees gave way. I slid to the floor taking Emily with me, our lips coming together as we lay tangled on the floor.

Half an hour later we were still tangled on the floor, I ran my fingers through her hair "Do you fancy a holiday, you know just you and I. I know this might sound sudden but I've been thinking about it for a while."

She smiled "Sounds good but what about this place."

I kissed her softly "Well I thought Katie could maybe look after the place and then if she does a good job you could offer her a job permanently then you can still work at the paper, I would miss you not working there."

She smiled "You are a genius Naomi Campbell and I know this might sound bad but if she took the job it would also give me more of a chance to see if she is serious about sticking around." She kissed me softly "I would miss not working with you too."

It was then that there was a light tap on the door and we heard Katie's voice "Guys it's just me, I saw the light was on."

Both Emily and I jumped up "Just a minute Katie need to find the keys."

We both ran about looking for our clothes and quickly chucked them on. I rushed over to the door and unlocked it "Come in."

She walked in as Emily fastened the button on her jeans. Katie rolled her eyes "Seriously you two is there anywhere you keep your clothes on."

Emily laughed "Well we had to christen the place."

Katie pretended to be sick "That's enough details. Anyway I came to see if you like the place Emily."

Emily smiled "I love it. Thank you Katie, Naomi told me you had helped so really thank you."

Katie hugged her "It was my pleasure, I just want to see you happy and fulfilling your dream."

Emily smiled again "Katie, Naomi is taking me on holiday at some point soon and I was going to ask if you would look after the shop, and we talked about offering you a job after that but I would like to offer a job now. I want to continue working with Naomi at the paper so will you run this place for me?"

Katie flung her arms around Emily "I will Emily, fucking thank you."

I looked over to the two of them and smiled. Katie looked over to me "I promise I will do a good job, this means a lot to me that you trust me with this."

Emily smiled "I trust you Katie; I just hope I've not been too quick."

Katie smiled "I will continue to prove it to you I promise."

I smiled "Come on gorgeous let's walk Katie home and then go home ourselves, we can sort all the details tomorrow."

Emily took my hand "Sounds good babe."


	29. Chapter 29

**Work has been a little crazy and don't seem to have been at home much so sorry for leaving it nearly a week without updating. Here is the next chapter of this, it is a bit of a filler chapter but a bit more cuteness and flirting between the two girls :-)**

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. I am still really enjoying writing this and have a couple more chapters written but I am starting to run out of ideas so if anyone has any feel free to let me know. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine 

2 Weeks Later

Emily

Naomi and I are going on holiday tomorrow; it was booked as a last minute thing as we both had the time to take. Naomi had suggested we went somewhere in this country but I knew she really wanted sun, sea and sand and I did too. Just before we booked Naomi had taken my hands in hers "Are you sure about this?"

I kissed her softly "I'm sure, I will be with you and I can't think of anyone better to help me get over this fear."

So Gran Canaria here we come, I couldn't wait for two weeks completely alone with Naomi enjoying the sun and having the time to really relax.

I was sitting at my desk finishing the last minute jobs I had before going away and I knew Naomi was doing the same as she had said something this morning about having a couple of articles to finish off.

* * *

An hour or so later I was all done; I cleared everything away leaving my desk tidy before making my way to Naomi's office. She didn't notice me until I opened the door, she smiled as I sat opposite her "I'm nearly done gorgeous, just this one to finish off."

I smiled "Good because I'm sitting here imagining my gorgeous fiancé in a bikini with tanned skin."

She looked up and I couldn't help but notice the slight pink in her cheeks "Now you're putting images in my head and distracting me."

I knew I was teasing her. I pushed my chair backwards and walked round so I was standing behind her. I slowly ran my fingers along her arms loving the goose pimples that formed as she shivered at my touch. I lowered my head and softly kissed her neck causing Naomi to moan. She stopped typing and let her concentration drop for a minute before moving away from me "As much as I love you Em and as good as this feels I really need to finish this, the quicker I get this done the quicker I can take you home and pick up where you just left off."

I grinned and went to sit down again "Ok but hurry up, I want my fiancé trembling and screaming at my touch." I couldn't help but laugh as Naomi gulped and quickly went back to her typing.

* * *

Half an hour later she shut her computer down and pulled me from my chair "I'm done." She pulled me into her arms and kissed me hard. She pulled away and grabbed my hand "Come on, I need to get you home."

Just as we were about to leave Effy came bursting through the door "I just fucking told Cook how I feel, he was laughing and joking with Katie on the phone and something inside me snapped, I fucking blurted it all out and then ran off."

Naomi looked at me; I could tell she was unsure about what to say. I directed Effy to the chair I had just been sitting on "Eff sit down and try calm down a little." I watched her take a deep breath before I said anything more "Ok so it's all out in the open now, that's a good thing but the big question is how did he take it?"

Effy looked directly at me "He didn't fucking say anything, he just looked shocked and surprised."

Naomi rolled her eyes "That sounds like Cook, you know what he's bloody like."

After a while Effy began to calm down a little "I never get like this with guys, what the fuck is happening to me?"

Naomi sat back on her chair opposite Effy and looked over to me "Sometimes life takes you by surprise, there is nothing like love to change how you act especially around that person."

I smiled "It's true Eff." I trailed off as Cook came bursting through the door "What the fuck, you tell me that and then run off."

Effy looked down I knew she wanted to avoid his gaze. I stepped in front of Cook "Calm down a bit Cook, you two need to talk, I will be over there with Naomi, I really don't want to have to referee."

I walked round and sat on Naomi's knee as Cook stepped closer to Eff, his face softened as she lifted her head "Did you mean it?"

Effy nodded her head slowly "Yeah I've been hiding it since we slept together, I'm sorry for springing it on you, everything just got to me."

He stroked her face "I wish you told me back then Eff, I feel the fucking same but I thought you just wanted to forget it all so I tried."

He bent his knees so he was level with Effy "Eff will you go on a date with me, let's try make this work."

I smiled at Naomi not needing to hear Effy's answer. I pressed my lips to Naomi's unable to resist them any longer. We only broke apart when we heard Effy talking to us "Are you two happy now, we are going on a date tonight."

She rolled her eyes as we broke apart, I couldn't help but smile "We thought you might want a few minutes privacy so we distracted ourselves, and yes we are it's about fucking time."

Effy smiled "Thanks"

I slid from Naomi's knee and kissed her cheek "I'm just going to see Katie; I need to know she's going to be ok. I'll see you back at home."

Naomi nodded "Ok babe."

I walked over to the door and opened it before turning back to Cook and Eff "Try behave yourself whilst were away." I paused "Can I also just ask, will you look after Katie while I am gone. I know she will say she doesn't need looking after but she is still finding her feet and doesn't know many people down here."

Cook grinned "Of course we will Red."

I smiled as Effy nodded in agreement.

* * *

5 minutes later I stood outside the shop, I didn't know how Katie would take this. I opened the door and Katie smiled as I came in "This is a nice surprise."

I smiled "Yeah, Katie I need to tell you something." I paused as she nodded "Cook and Effy are going to give their relationship a go, it's been brewing for a while. I know you two have kind of had something going on and I just wanted to know you were ok before I go away."

Katie smiled "Don't worry about me Emily. I'm happy for them; I could tell there was something unresolved between them. It was just fun between Cook and I, if I'm honest I see him more as a mate in a way this clears things up between us."

I smiled; it was such a relief to see that Katie was ok with it all. I changed the subject now I knew she was ok "You're doing a good job in here Katie, I'm really pleased with the work you've done with the place."

She smiled slightly "Really! I wasn't sure, I've not sold anything."

I laughed "It's a new business Katie; it will take time to build up. If you keep doing what you are doing you have nothing to worry about."

She hugged me "Thanks Emily, and thank you again for giving me this chance."

I smiled as I pulled back "It's my pleasure Katie."

I hugged her once more "I will see you in two weeks, don't get up to too much mischief whilst I'm away."

She laughed "I'll try not to. You make sure you have a good time, you both deserve it."

I smiled "Thanks, we will."

I left and made my way home to Naomi happy that everything had fallen into place and knowing I could go away and really relax and enjoy myself now with Naomi.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the next chapter of this, it is flirty and full of love between our two girls. **

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Following Day

Naomi

We were lying by the pool enjoying the sun beating down on us. I looked over to Emily who looked so peaceful now; I smiled as I thought back to our flight

_We had an early flight which was good as it meant we had an afternoon full of sunshine. Emily was tense through the flight but I like to think I helped her get through it with the soft kisses I was planting on her face and trailing down to her neck. I knew she was desperate to moan as I ran my hand over her leg stroking her inner thigh. She gripped my jeans as she squirmed in her seat. She turned her head to me and kissed my cheek before whispering "You are seriously turning me on right now."_

_I couldn't help but grin wickedly "My plan is working then."_

_She playfully slapped me on the arm "Did you not get enough of me last night?"_

_I kissed her hard "I could never get enough of you that I can say for certain."_

_She kissed me back as hard as I had kissed her and before we knew it the plane had landed, not only had my plan worked but I had plenty of time to kiss my gorgeous girl._

She opened her eyes and smiled "I can feel your eyes burning into me."

I kept her gaze "You shouldn't look so so so hot in a bikini then."

She laughed "You're almost drooling and anyway you are a fine one to talk, first you seriously turn me on during the flight and then you put that bikini on showing off those breasts and that amazing body."

I laughed "Now whose drooling?"

She grinned as she stood up "I'm going to get a bottle of water from the bar, I'll be back."

She walked away and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her bum as she deliberately wiggled it knowing I was watching her. She was soon back and took a mouthful of water and oh fucking hell she even made that look sexy. I gulped as she winked in my direction "I am going for a swim I seriously need to cool down."

She laughed as I quickly slid into the pool before coming and jumping into the water next to me. I quickly swam over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her softly. As we pulled apart Emily swam away from and seductively climbed from the pool to grab the lilo by our sunbeds. She swam back to me lying on it. I licked my lips as I noticed the small drops of water glistening on her skin. I rested my arms on the pillow of the lilo and kissed her softly before flipping her over making her splash in the water again. She splashed me when she resurfaced and we ended up having a water fight laughing and generally having a lot of relaxing fun together.

* * *

A while later we were lying back on the sunbeds drying off a little. Emily softly ran her fingers down my arm causing me to shiver. I quickly stood up and grabbed my towel and bag before pulling on Emily's hand "Fuck it, I can't stand this anymore, I need to hear you screaming my name as you sweat beneath me."

Emily grabbed her stuff quickly and we ran back to our room. I fumbled with the key desperate to get inside as Emily's hands roamed all over my body. Eventually we made it in and Emily slammed me against the door her lips quickly finding mine in a hard passionate kiss. She pushed her body against mine as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her as close as she could as the passion that had been building all day was finally released. Emily broke away gasping for breath "Fuck I need you, I've needed you all fucking day."

I groaned, she had taken the words right out of my mouth. I quickly ripped her bikini top off as she pulled mine over my head not bothering to undo the clasp. I gasped as her breasts caught my eyes and quickly pushed back towards the bed pushing her backwards onto the mattress. I pulled her bikini bottoms down before crawling up her body making sure I touched every inch of skin possible, I loved how I was making Emily groan as I pressed my lips to her neck sucking and biting on her pulse point. I could feel her finger nails digging into my skin as I continued my assault on her body, her reaction only spurred me on. I slipped my leg between hers instantly feeling how wet she was. I trailed a line of kisses over her collar bone down to her breasts trailing soft kisses everywhere until biting one nipple between my teeth and sucking hard. I alternated breasts paying careful attention to both nipples really making Emily moan loudly. She gripped my hair pulling me up, I gazed into her eyes "Fucking kiss me." There was no hesitation as I lowered my lips with Emily helping as she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down onto her.

We broke apart once more both gasping for air. Emily stroked my cheek "I fucking need you, fucking need you now."

I could see her dark eyes; they were almost black as I began trailing a line of kisses over her body continuing to drive her crazy with my fingers as I snaked down her body. I spread her legs and leant down thrusting my tongue inside of her, she screamed out my name as she gripped the bed sheets. She pushed her hips towards me as I pushed harder inside her. I stroked her clit with my thumb causing her to scream "Oh fuck." I continued to thrust inside of her before curling my tongue inside of her making her scream so loudly the rest of the hotel probably heard as her orgasm tore through her body. Her whole body was shaking as I slowly slid back up her body kissing every inch of her skin until I reached her lips. Emily pulled me down to her crashing our lips together. When we pulled apart she wrapped her arms around me and held me close as her body relaxed from its high.

I listened to Emily's heart beating, not a word spoken between us, none were needed, we both knew how the other felt. After a while Emily suddenly flipped our bodies and grinned wickedly as she looked down at me "Now I am going to make you feel that fucking good."

I knew she wasn't lying Emily always made me feel fucking good. I couldn't help but moan as he hands roamed all over my skin making me feel so alive. She trailed kisses over my chin, and along my neck making me scream out as she sucked hard on my pulse point before continuing down to my breasts. I buried my fingers deep in her hair as she sucked on my nipples. I seriously couldn't get enough of this girl and the way she always made me feel. I moaned loudly as I pulled on her hair "Fuck Em, I need you, I fucking need you now." She ran her fingers over my skin and slipped it between my legs, she gasped as she felt how wet I was and slowly began to slide her body over mine; I knew she was teasing me and she knew she was driving me crazy. She stopped when she reached my bikini bottoms, she gazed up at me "I think we need to lose these."

I lifted my body slightly and Emily quickly pulled them down my legs tossing them onto the floor before she spread my legs and dipped her head down. She pushed her tongue inside me making me moan as she used her fingers to stroke the centre of the fire burning out of control at the same time. I gripped the sheet on the bed as he continued to push inside of me. I knew I was close and Emily was pushing me closer by the second. I felt as she curled her tongue inside of me pushing me over the edge. My muscles contracted around her tongue as my body shook beneath her my orgasm ripping through me from head to toe. I couldn't help but scream out her name as she continued to push her tongue inside.

As my body began to relax she began to trail a line of kisses back up my body before pressing her lips to mine. I kissed her hard and wrapped my arms around her wanting her as close to me as possible.

We pulled apart gasping for air and Emily smiled down at me "Well I think all that teasing and flirting throughout today was totally worth it."

I laughed "Fuck yeah." I stroked her cheek "Do you fancy joining me for a shower before going for dinner."

Emily smiled cheekily "In the words of Naomi Campbell, Fuck yeah."

I laughed and wasted no time in pulling her from the bed and into the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. There is more cuteness on it's way as we find out what the girls have been up to on their holiday :-)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty One 

Two weeks later 

Emily 

I couldn't believe how quickly the last two weeks had gone; we were spending our last day by the pool soaking up some last minute rays of sunshine. Naomi had fallen asleep; I think I had worn her out last night. I let my mind run back over the past two weeks as I watched my gorgeous girl sleeping peacefully; we really have had an amazing two weeks

_I couldn't help but smile about the day I mischievously tricked Naomi into a camel ride, we were wandering by the sand dunes when I first spotted the animals, I had started snapping away taking photos when the idea popped into my head. I pulled Naomi over to me "Come on babes lets go for a ride." _

_She looked at me with horror "No I can't, you go and I'll take the photos for a change."_

_I kissed her cheek softly "What is it babes, I want to do this together, I want to experience everything possible with you." _

_She stroked my cheek "They just scare me; I don't really know why they just do."_

_I pushed her back on the sand and covered her body with mine as I pressed my lips to hers, when I pulled away I smiled cheekily, I knew Naomi knew what I was up to "You know when we get on a plane together and my fear creeps in you say to me I'll be by your side and with you the whole time. Well now it's my turn to say that to you, I will be with you and it'll be fun, I promise."_

_She gave in and we had a great time, not that Naomi would admit it. She made sure I made it up to her that night. _

_A couple of days later we decided to take off to the waterpark, I have to admit I spent a lot of the day perving on Naoms but I knew she was doing the same. We spent the day laughing and seriously having a lot of fun splashing one another, flirting and of course there was lots of kissing, I couldn't resist her lips for long they were always so kissable and felt so good against mine. We separated ourselves for long enough to enjoy the slides, I think Naomi managed to get me on all of them including the biggest, steepest ones. I was terrified at the top of a few of them but Naomi always went down first so she could be at the bottom when I came down. She always gave me a big hug at the bottom even though after a few times I was actually beginning to enjoy it, I wasn't going to tell Naoms that though her hugs were just too fucking good. We ended the day relaxing in the lazy river floating around in rubber rings holding hands and enjoying the peace. We had our photo taken which I bought to go up in the flat as a reminder. We were both a little sore when we got back to the hotel due to the sunburn, it never seems to matter how much sun cream you put on at waterparks you still seem to end up burnt. I did have lots of fun rubbing in the after sun all over Naomi's burnt bits and had equally as much fun as she returned the favour. _

_Another day I will never forget is the day we went on a jeep safari, an amazing tour around the island looking at its volcanic history and driving high up into the hills. I got some amazing photos as memories and some that can be sold in the shop to add some variety. The off roading at the end of the trip was fucking fantastic to and we ended up covered in so much dust and can I just add how fucking sexy Naomi looked covered in dust. When we got back to the hotel I pulled Naomi into our room and smiled cheekily "I need to get you in that shower."_

_Naomi's eyes glazed over as she grabbed my hand and literally dragged me into the bathroom. We quickly shed our clothes and I pulled Naomi into the shower slamming her against the tiled wall my lips crashing against hers as my want for her completely took over. I slid my lips down her neck sucking and biting on her pulse point before continuing to her breasts. I sucked hard on her nipples as I slid my hand over her stomach and between her legs. I pushed one finger followed by another inside of her enjoying listening to her moan as she dug her nails into the skin on my back. She thrust her body against mine as I continued to push hard and deep within her. I felt Naomi's muscles clamp around my fingers as she screamed out my name her whole body trembling as her orgasm ripped through her. I slipped my knee between her legs holding her up as she came down from her high. I pressed my lips to hers again as Naomi gripped me close to her. As she caught her breath again she moved our bodies and I found myself being slammed against the wall, Naomi's lips were all over my skin making me feel so fucking alive. She sucked hard on my nipples making me want her even more than I already wanted her "Naoms, now, I fucking need you now."_

_She wasted no time in sliding her hand over my body quickly slipping it between my legs and pushing two fingers inside me. She pushed hard and deep making me moan loudly as I gripped her body digging my nails into every piece of available skin. I pushed my body towards Naomi's wanting to be as close to her as possible. She curled her fingers inside of me pushing me over the edge, my orgasm tearing through my body. My whole body was shaking. Naomi pressed her body against me stopping me from sliding down the wall. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close as our lips crashed together once again the hot water falling down onto us. _

_We spent a couple of days on the beach lying together, teasing one another with slight touches. At one point Naomi stood up and pulled me up and down to the sea, she pulled me out into the water as deep as we could both manage and away from other people. As she pulled me close to her she pressed her lips to mine. When she pulled away she rested her head against mine "You were driving me fucking crazy out there, I need to cool down, I fucking need you."_

_I smiled as I slipped my hand under the water and inside her bikini bottoms pushing two fingers inside of her; she quickly did the same as we pushed one another closer to the edge. I crashed my lips to hers knowing that we needed to stay quiet. We came together both moaning as our lips stayed together. I rested my head against Naomi's as we broke apart "You feeling slightly better now?"_

_Naomi grinned "Fuck yeah, may need to float around for a while though to cool down again."_

_I couldn't help but laugh as I splashed her once again starting a water fight quickly cooling both of us down. _

_We also had an amazing day yesterday, Naomi made it so special, she had booked us a boat trip even though she isn't brilliant on boats, there were occasions she looked a little green but she was ok. Naomi had booked us onto a boat trip to go Dolphin spotting. I smiled with excitement when she had told me but once I saw her colour on the boat I hugged her close "You didn't need to do this babe."_

_She kissed me softly "I did because I know how much you love Dolphins and I want this to be special for you."_

_I kissed her back "I love you so much."_

_She smiled "I love you too."_

_We were so lucky and got to see loads of Dolphins swimming around the boat and jumping around. I'm sure they were showing off because they had an audience. I really had got some amazing photos as well. _

Naomi brought me back from my thoughts "You ok Em, you look like you are miles away."

I smiled "I was just thinking back over the last two weeks."

She smiled "It's been amazing hasn't it."

I nodded "It really has, the best holiday ever."

She smiled again "I can't argue with that."

I sat up and leant over to kiss her cheek "You fancy a swim and then get a drink?"

She smiled as she sat up "Do I get a hug in the pool?"

I laughed "Ooooh I think I can arrange that and you never know I might even let you steal a kiss."

She laughed as she took my hand and we ran and jumped into the water.


	32. Chapter 32

**It's been a busy week but I've had a day off so thought I would post this before going to bed, a bit more cuteness and love coming up between our two girls :-)**

**I'm not sure how much longer this will go on for as I am running out of ideas but who knows what might pop into my head one of these days. Anyway here goes... **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

One Week Later

Naomi

We have been back from Gran Canaria for a week now, there was nothing like a bit of spring sunshine to bring out the fun. We had come back to a few bits of news

_Our first day back at work Effy had come bouncing into my office, thankfully Emily was with me as she wanted to tell both of us, her and Cook had had a fantastic first date and had a really good chat and now they were officially a couple. There are lots of ways I could describe Effy but I'm not sure excitable was ever one I would have ever used but I would now, it was strange to see them as a couple and it was certainly strange to see Cook acting as lovey around Effy as I'm so used to him wandering around talking about which girl is next on his conquest list. _

_That first night back Katie came round for dinner, she was itching to know what we had been up to and whether we had had a good time, plus she wanted to see if we had got her a present. She was also very excited about the shop and had some news for Emily. Dinner had been nice; I really couldn't find the words to describe how good it was to see the relationship between Emily and Katie now. I knew Katie's news would also really help improve Emily's confidence further. Katie had sold a few photos whilst we had been away and the people that had been in and hadn't bought any yet said they would definitely be back because there were some amazing photos for sale. I was really pleased for Katie because I knew she wanted to do a good job for Emily but I was so fucking happy that things were taking off for Emily, she really really deserved it. _

* * *

Today was Emily's birthday and I planned to spoil her rotten, well more than usual, I know her last however many birthdays hadn't been brilliant. I was taking her out for dinner later and then Katie had organised a party at our flat. She had come into the office when we had got back to talk to me whilst Em was out, it was her birthday as well obviously but she wanted to do this for Emily more than anything and I couldn't deny her that so we arranged that she would push the party back so I could still take Em out for dinner and then I would text Katie on the way back so she was ready for the surprise.

I was sitting at my desk trying to do some work when Emily came bouncing in; she spun me round on my chair and slid onto my lap kissing me hard on the lips. When she pulled back she smiled "The flowers are gorgeous, they have just been delivered, thank you."

I smiled "Your welcome, I want today to be really special for you." I reached into my desk draw and pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Em "Present number two."

I loved her excitement when it came to presents, she quickly opened it "These are my favourite chocolates Naoms, thank you so much."

I smiled as she opened the box and held them beside us "Do you want one?"

I took one of the ones that I knew was Emily's least favourite. She kissed my cheek softly "I love you."

I smiled "I love you too."

She popped a chocolate in her mouth and smiled before kissing me softly "I am going out on a shoot, I'll be back at lunchtime. Can I trust you with these?"

She squirmed as I tickled her "You're so cheeky sometimes." She laughed as she finally managed to wriggle from my hold; she kissed me once more "I'll see you at lunch."

I waited half an hour to make sure Emily would have gone on her shoot and then grabbed present number 3 and went down to her desk. I propped the large 'I love you' teddy bear against her computer ready for when she came back later.

* * *

Couple of hours later

Emily came bouncing into my office again holding the teddy bear "Naomi Campbell I love you so fucking much."

I smiled "You like it then?"

She sat on the edge of my desk swinging her legs "I love it, you really are spoiling me today."

I stood up and rested between her legs. I kissed her softly "Yep, like I said earlier I want today to be really special for you because you really deserve it."

She smiled "Thank you, it has been really special and I can't wait until dinner tonight just you and I together."

* * *

Couple of hours later 

Em and I had left the office early, I had arranged it so I knew we would have the time to get ready and I knew Katie wanted to come round and give Em her present. It was about 4pm when the doorbell rang. I let her in and Emily made us all a cup of tea. Soon we found ourselves in the lounge. I could see that Katie was nervous. Finally she handed Emily the wrapped present, I watched as Emily opened it. Katie had told me what she was doing so I was prepared if Emily got bit upset. I watched as Em slowly flicked through the photo album. I saw a tear slip down her cheek followed by another as she went from the baby photos right up to her college days. As she reached the end of the album she slowly looked up towards Katie "This is amazing Katie, seriously thank you so much."

Katie smiled "I'm so please you like it. I nearly didn't do it but I really wanted you to have something. Whilst you were away I went back to Bristol to get the photos from Mum and Dads, they kept asking me questions about where I was living but I didn't tell them, I felt bad for Dad but I made a promise to you Em and I'm not going to break it. I didn't say anything about you I promise; they don't even know I have the photos. I just grabbed them and left then put the album together when I got back."

Another tear slipped down Emily's cheek, she slid the album onto my knee and walked over to Katie and hugged her tightly "Thank you so much Katie, I will treasure this."

Katie smiled "I just wanted you to have something; we did have some good times."

Emily nodded "Yeah we did and I'm sure we will continue to have more. Now I have a present for you but it's not nearly as good as this."

Emily picked up the bag from the side of the sofa "You're present comes in two parts, here is the first."

Katie opened the bag and pulled out 5 bottles of wine, she laughed "You know me so well."

Both Emily and I laughed and agreed and Emily pulled out present number two, Katie unwrapped it quickly and revealed large frame with a photo down the river showing Tower Bridge. Katie smiled "Wow, I love it Emily, thank you."

Emily smiled and took my hand as she sat back next to me "We thought it would look good in your flat."

Katie nodded "It will." She smiled once more "Now I will get out of your way and let you get ready for dinner."

She stood to leave and Em walked her to the door "What are you doing tonight Katie?"

She smiled "Well I have some wine to drink and will probably watch a film and pig out on take away."

Emily laughed "Have a good night."

Katie smiled again "I will."

* * *

Three hours later 

Emily and I had just enjoyed a lovely meal

_We were seated in a quiet corner on a candlelit table; we had held one another's hands across the table between courses as we gazed into one another's eyes. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from Emily; she looked absolutely stunning in a little black dress and sexy boots. After desert I pulled a box from my bag and slid it across the table towards Emily. She opened the box slowly and I watched as her eyes widened as they fell on the silver Pandora bracelet in the box. I fastened it around her wrist and kissed the back of her hand "I put the heart charm between the E charm and N charm to symbolise our love and then I just couldn't resist the camera charm."_

_She leaned across the table and kissed me softly "Thank you so much Naoms."_

_I smiled "Your welcome, I knew how much you wanted one."_

Emily kept looking at her bracelet as we walked down the road towards our flat. I had managed to text Katie from the toilets before we left so she knew we were on our way. As we climbed the stairs to the flat everything was quiet. I let Emily open the door so she got the surprise. She jumped as everyone jumped out shouting 'surprise.' I wrapped my arms around her and could feel her heart racing; she spun in my arms "Is this you're doing?"

I laughed and kissed her softly "No, I knew about it but it was Katie that organised everything."

Emily turned and smiled in Katie's direction and mouthed "Thank you."

I spent some time mingling with the guests, of course Cook and Effy were there and then there were some of Emily's friends from the club, friends of both of ours from the paper and also a few friends that Katie had made when working in the pub and on nights out. Everyone was having fun, the alcohol was flowing and once I had finished chatting to a few people I finally had my girl by my side again as we danced together, anyone would think we were joint together we were dancing so close to one another.

After a couple of hours of grinding against one another Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me into our bedroom, she pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me, she kissed me hard before pulling back "It's time for my last present now."

I must have looked a little confused as Emily grinned wickedly and kissed me hard once again before pulling back "You."

I wanted her so much in that moment as she looked down at me a mischievous glint in her eye. She ran her hands over my body until she reached the bottom of my dress, she slowly slid it up my body before pulling me into a sitting position, she kissed me hard before breaking away and pulling my dress over my head and threw it on the floor. She pressed her lips to mine again as she snaked her arms around me unclasping my bra revealing my breasts. I couldn't resist anymore, I needed Emily naked on top of me. I grabbed the bottom of her dress and quickly pulled it over her head, her bra following almost instantly. I gasped at the sight in front of me. Emily smirked and pushed me back onto the mattress, she covered my body with hers as she bit and sucked on my pulse point making me scream out with pleasure. She continued a trail of kisses over my collar bone and down to my breasts. She used her tongue to circle my nipples before sucking one into her mouth shooting pleasure through my body. There was a fire burning out of control between my legs. I tangled my fingers in her hair needing her so much; I gasped "Fuck Em, I fucking need you."

She dropped my nipple and looked up into my eyes; she grinned wickedly before lowering her head once more and began a trail of kisses over my stomach. She stopped at my hips and slipped my underwear down my legs and threw it over her head not caring where it landed. She slowly spread my legs before dipping her head between my legs and slipped her tongue inside me. I moaned loudly, I didn't care that anyone at the party could possibly hear us, Emily was causing me some serious fucking pleasure. She pushed her tongue harder inside of me as she used her finger to stroke my clit. I gripped the sheet on the bed my whole body trembling at Emily's touch. She curled her tongue inside of me pushing me over the edge. I screamed out "Emillllyyyyyyyyyyyy fucckkkkkkk Emmmmm" as my orgasm ripped through my body. My whole body was shaking as Emily traced circles on my skin with her fingers as she showered me with kisses helping bring me down from my high. I tugged on Emily's shoulders pulling her up to me, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her lips onto mine just needing to feel her against me. As she pulled away she smiled widely "Best fucking birthday ever."

I grinned and I knew there was a twinkle in my eye, I flipped our bodies and covered her body with mine pinning her hands above her head as I kissed her hard. I looked down into her eyes as I pulled back "Let's see if I can make it even better."

I pressed my lips to her neck sucking on her pulse point, I loved listening to her groan and knew I would have left my mark as I continued my trail of kisses to her breasts enjoying myself as I sucked and bit on her nipples causing her groans to become louder. I was enjoying teasing her but I knew exactly where she wanted to feel my touch, needed to feel my touch. I wasted no time in trailing kisses over her stomach. I hooked my fingers inside her knickers and slowly slid them down her legs. Her whole body was writhing on the bed "Fuck Naoms, teasing, stop."

She trailed off as I pushed my tongue inside of her finally putting an end to the teasing. I pushed my tongue hard inside of her as my thumb brushed over her clit; she screamed and pushed her hips towards me as her fingers gripped anything she could get hold of. She screamed out my name so loudly as I curled my tongue inside her, her orgasm ripping through her body. I slowly kissed my way up her body as she shook beneath me.

After a while her body began to relax as she snaked her arms around me pulling me down onto her lips allowing us to share a hot, hard passionate kiss. I know I could kiss Emily like this anytime but I seriously never wanted this fucking moment to end. Eventually we collapsed together; I stroked Emily's cheek "As much as I don't want to leave this bed and your hold we had better show our faces back out there again."

She kissed me softly "Yeah."

Half an hour later we emerged from the bedroom to winks from Cook, smirks from Effy and Katie walked straight over to us "You have decided to show your faces again."

She smirked as Emily and I blushed a little. Emily looked at her "I just couldn't resist her anymore; I have been wanting to do that all day."

Katie smirked again "Well we all know what you were up to what with the screaming and groaning but the marks on both your necks giving it completely away."

I turned to Emily as Emily turned to me both of us realising what Katie was talking about. I pulled Emily into my arms and kissed her hard. When we pulled back Emily smiled "Seriously best fucking birthday ever."


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok so first off I am really sorry it has been over a week since I updated this, work has been crazy and I've been working through not being well so absolutely shattered by the time I have got home but I have been off today so before I go to bed here it is, the next chapter, I don't really know what to say about it so I will just let you read it. **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

Two Weeks Later

Emily 

I looked through the window of Naomi's office, I couldn't help but smile she always looked so cute when she was concentrating, actually who am I kidding she always looked cute but extra cute when concentrating. I took a deep breath as I opened the door; I knew Naomi would be able to tell something was going on as soon as she saw me. She looked up and smiled but her face soon dropped. She pushed her chair back quickly and patted her knee "What's happened babe?"

I sat on her knee and enjoyed the feeling of Naomi's arms around me holding me close. I took another deep breath "Mark wants me to go away up to Scotland for a week to do a shoot for an article the paper is writing. It is going to involve travelling around taking photos and gathering information to complete the article. I am going with Cook as apparently he has the charm to gather the information from people." I watched as Naomi's face dropped and kissed her cheek softly "I did ask if one of the others could go but he's insisting on me as apparently I'm his best photographer."

She smiled slightly "You are, there's no apparently about it." Her face dropped "I don't want you to go though; I can't live without you for a week."

I kissed her needing to feel my lips against hers "I can't live without you either, it is going to be so fucking hard not being able to hold you, kiss you and make you scream but we can text, phone and email one another and we will be back with each other before we know it.

She kissed me hard "I can't even begin to describe how much I'm going to fucking miss you. When do you leave?"

My face dropped and I snuggled against her "Tomorrow, we are flying up."

I tried to hide my worry, my fear but I knew Naomi had noticed it. Suddenly she moved me from her knee and walked over to the door quickly opening it "Cook get the fuck in here now."

He came straight into her office "It wasn't my idea Blondie, don't blame me and please don't hurt me."

She pointed to the spare chair "I'm not going to hurt you Cook; I want you to sit down, shut the fuck up and listen to me. I couldn't help but laugh as he immediately did as he was told. "Ok number one, you fucking make sure you look after her for me. Number two, she is scared of flying so you have to fucking reassure her on the flight, hold her hand, cuddle her, just keep her distracted so she is ok and Number three, just bring her back safely to me, do not drag her into any trouble or any of your daft schemes you might come up with. Do you understand?"

He nodded "I promise Blondie, I will take the best care of Red here."

She smiled "Good, now get out of here."

He left quickly and I walked over to Naomi pulling her into my arms and capturing her lips with mine before pulling back "I am going home to pack, I don't want to have to do anything tonight expect spend all my time with you doing all sorts to make you scream."

She groaned "I still have an afternoon to work and those images are not going to help anything."

I kissed her again "Well those images might just make you work a bit quicker and get home earlier."

She playfully slapped me "You are so cheeky sometimes."

I giggled "You know you love me."

She smiled "I sure do, now get out of here so I can get this work done."

* * *

The following day

We were standing at the airport; I was doing everything I could to put off going through to the departure lounge. Both Naomi and I had tears rolling down our cheeks neither of us wanting to leave one another. I kept pressing my lips to hers knowing how much I was going to hate not being able to do it anytime I wanted. Eventually Cook pulled me away from her "For fucks sake you two, you are going to be apart for a week, it will fly by, you'll be fucking back with one another before you know it."

Naomi just glared at him before I kissed her one last time "I love you."

She returned my kiss "I love you too."

I walked away from her my tears continuing to fall.

* * *

A couple of hours later we were back on solid ground after landing in Scotland and I have to admit Cook was amazing during the flight, obviously not as amazing as Naoms but he got me through it without too much fear creeping in. Now it goes without saying I much prefer Naomi's distraction techniques but Cook spent the time entertaining me with funny stories about when he was growing up, he certainly got up to some stuff when he was younger and got himself into some scrapes but always seemed to come out of every situation smelling of roses.

We jumped into a taxi to the hotel we were staying at, once we arrived and checked in I went off to my room, I flopped down onto the bed seriously missing Naomi already and it had only been a couple of hours. I pulled out my phone "Got here ok gorgeous, let's just say I much prefer your ways of distracting me on planes. Love you and miss you tons. E xxxxx"

She replied straight away "Wish I had been the one distracting you. Love you too and hate being without you. N xxxxx"

I read the message over and over again just wanting to hold her close to me. I flicked onto the photos on my phone and scrolled through the photos of Naoms and I hoping it would make me feel closer to her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok so I thought I would be nice and update this again plus I am six chapters ahead of myself at the moment. I would like to thank you for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

**Unfortunately the thought of Emily bumping into family in Scotland hadn't even popped into my head. These chapters are about showing the strong bond of love between the two girls and how they hate being apart and also to show how Emily's confidence is growing around her photography. I hope I am managing to get that across a little at least :-)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

One Week Later

Emily

It was nearly the end of the week, we were flying home again tomorrow and I couldn't wait to see Naoms, to hold her in my arms again. It had been a good week though, lots of new shooting opportunities and I spent all my time until I was tired snapping pictures to try cover up the pain I was feeling not having Naomi by my side.

* * *

For the first couple of days I was texting Naomi, I didn't have much to tell her about the trip yet so I was sending her mucky texts. I wanted to get her hot under the collar but I didn't think through how her responses would make me feel, the texts she replied with were equally as mucky and she was seriously turning me on only making me want her more than I already did and it made my heart ache more knowing she was so far away and couldn't hold her close to me, couldn't touch her the way I wanted to, I needed to touch her right now.

* * *

After a couple of days I sat down looking out over the Loch we were shooting and emailed Naomi from my phone

To: Naomi Campbell

From: Emily Fitch

Subject: Hey Beautiful

Hi Gorgeous,

I am sitting now looking over a beautiful Loch which just makes me think of you even more that I already was but I just wanted to check in and let you know that even though I am seriously missing you and its killing me not being with you the trip is going well. If I say so myself I have taken some amazing photos. I wish I could experience these places with you. I know Cook is thinking the same about Effy, he is seriously missing her and I can tell he is pining for her even though he won't admit it. Just so you know and hopefully so you worry less Cook is really looking after me, he even lets me talk continuously about you and how much I miss you.

Anyway back to the shoot, we have been to some seriously secluded places that have been absolutely gorgeous; the natural beauty up here is amazing. The only thing with the seclusion and the complete lack of people around is that my imagination seems to start running wild and I begin to imagine all the things I could have done to you with nobody around, all of the kisses we could have shared, the intimate touches or even the fact I could just have had you trembling at my touch screaming my name in the open air. I think that is all I wanted to say, I hope I haven't made you too warm.

Love you millions and can't wait to see you very soon.

Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled as I pressed send knowing full well I was teasing her. Within 15 minutes I had a reply

* * *

To: Emily Fitch

From: Naomi Campbell

Subject: re Hey Beautiful

Hey Gorgeous,

OMG it is so fucking good to hear from you even if you are teasing me. It certainly sounds like you are having a good time and are getting some amazing work done. I would just like to say though that it is seriously not fair to turn me on so much when you are not here. I want to have you in my arms. I seriously cannot wait until you are home again.

Love you millions too and cannot wait to have you in my arms again.

Naomi xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I smiled as I read it quickly replying knowing I needed to get back to it

To: Naomi Campbell

From: Emily Fitch

Subject: re re Hey Beautiful

All I can say is I will make it up to you when I get back, and seriously I mean fucking seriously make it up to you.

Love you

Em xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I was lying on my bed, Cook and I had decided to get dressed up and go and celebrate with dinner after the successful week we had had, we had loads of photos and information for a great article to be written but I was lying here thinking of Naomi, I don't know how I have got through the week without her. I kept picking up my phone to call her but I didn't know if talking to her would make us both feel worse about being apart. Eventually I got up and pulled on a dress and applied some make-up. I flopped onto the bed again unable to get Naomi out of my head. I had 20 minutes until Cook was coming to get me, I picked my phone up again and scrolled to her number quickly dialling it before I could change my mind again, she answered almost straight away "Fucking hell Em I miss you so much."

I laughed "I miss you so fucking much to, I will be back tomorrow. I wasn't going to call as I thought it would make the pain of missing you worse but fuck I just needed to hear your voice."

I could tell she was smiling down the phone "I'm glad you called, it might make the pain slightly worse but it is so fucking good to hear your voice."

I couldn't help but smile "I can't wait to get home to you tomorrow; there are so many things I want to do to you."

I heard her gulp down the phone "It cannot come soon enough; you would not believe what I want to be doing to you right now."

I laughed "Oh I can, it is exactly what I want to be doing to you."

She groaned "You do realise I think I've pissing Effy and Katie off pining for you and you are only making it worse now. I'm sure they will tell you all about it but I am never letting you go for a week again."

I laughed "Don't worry I'm sure I've been annoying Cook, all I've talked about is you. I never want to be away from you again this long, only a couple of hours at a time in the future."

She laughed "Yes definitely although even a couple of hours might be too long."

I laughed and we carried on chatting for a few minutes until Cook burst in the room "Come on now Red, you'll be seeing Blondie tomorrow, tonight you and I are having dinner."

Naomi tutted down the phone "Tell him to fuck off."

Cook tried to grab my phone "I heard that Blondie, time to say goodbye for tonight."

I tried to stop him but he eventually got the phone and cut Naomi off. I slapped him "You didn't even let me say bye."

He grinned "Well that would have taken fucking forever, you can text her."

I scowled at him and grabbed my phone back "Sorry babes, you know what he is like, I'll see you tomorrow, be ready to have your mind blown. Love you so much xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

She quickly replied "Don't worry, he will pay lol. Can't wait for tomorrow. Love you so so so much xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

I chucked my phone into my bag "Ok I'm ready."

Cook linked my arm "Let's go then Red, time to celebrate a successful week."


	35. Chapter 35

**Well here is the next chapter of this, lets just say our girls are back together lol :-) Thanks for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

**FrenchKiwi1994 don't worry nothing bad is going to happen, I want this to be a happy story. **

**Marsupial1974 more cuteness on its way :) and I will give you a sneak peak and just say that there is another family member coming up in a future chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

The following day

Naomi 

I was standing at the domestic arrivals gate waiting for Em, yes I was a little early as Eff kept reminding me but I had no intention of missing Emily, I had explained to Effy that her plane could land early or anything. She had just laughed at me but thankfully she had humoured me and here we were. I couldn't stand still I was just so desperate to see my girl.

A while later Emily came running through the door, she ran towards me dropping her bag as she flung her arms around me nearly knocking me off my feet. It felt so fucking good to have her in my arms again, to breathe in her scent, to feel her lips against mine as she kissed me hard. As Emily pulled back both of us gasping for breath, she looked up at me and smirked "We fucking need to go home now."

I turned to Cook and Effy who were laughing at us. Eff looked to Emily "She has been a fucking nightmare all week; you can never go away again for a week, well for any length of time. I don't think I could cope again."

I playfully slapped Effy "I can't help it if I love my girl so much I miss her so fucking much and now I am going to take her home and show her just how much I've missed her.

* * *

A few minutes later we were on the tube on our way home, I couldn't keep my hands off Emily and she was exactly the same, her hands were wandering everywhere and seriously fucking turning me on.

Somehow we made it back to the flat and literally dragged one another up the stairs. We didn't even make it into the bedroom, we just couldn't help it our passion took over as I pulled and tugged at Emily's clothes quickly ripping them off as she did the same. I pushed my naked body against hers wanting to feel as close to her as possible. My knees trembled at her touch and we soon collapsed onto the rug in the lounge. Emily moved so she was on top of me and I groaned as she pressed her lips to mine kissing me hard. I ran my fingers through her hair tugging as the passion increased both of us wanting one another so much. Emily pulled away from my lips and quickly pressed them to my neck making me groan louder "Fuck Emily, I have missed you so fucking much."

She lifted her head and looked down into my eyes, she smiled "I've fucking missed you too."

She shifted her body slightly and dipped her head planting soft kisses over my breasts before biting a nipple between her teeth; I gripped her shoulders digging my nails in only making Emily suck harder. Quickly she made her way over my stomach parting my legs as she quickly dipped her head down pushing her tongue inside me, I gripped her shoulders harder as she drove me crazy pushing deeper inside me. She brushed her thumb over my clit making me scream out her name. I pushed my body towards her as close as possible as she pushed her tongue inside of me pushing me over the edge. I repeated Emily's name over and over as my orgasm ripped through my body. I dug my nails harder into her shoulders as my whole body trembled. She began planting kisses all over my skin as she made her way back up my body.

As I caught my breath I quickly flipped our bodies so I was covering her body with mine, all I wanted was to feel Emily trembling beneath me as I made her scream. I pressed my lips to her neck biting and sucking on her pulse point making her groan. She pushed on my shoulders letting me know where she needed me so I trailed a line of kisses over her collar bone down to her breasts licking and sucking her soft skin until I bit her nipple between my teeth and sucked hard making Emily groan loudly "Fuck Naomi I need you, I fucking need you now."

I continued my trail of kisses down her body covering every inch of her skin making her body tremble. I quickly parted her legs and dipped my head down pushing my tongue inside of her. Emily gripped the rug beneath her as I pushed my tongue deep inside of her using my finger to stroke her clit. She pushed her hips towards my body as I continued to thrust my tongue deep inside of her. I flicked my tongue up inside of her pushing her over the edge listening to her scream out my name as her body shook beneath me. I moved my body back over hers paying more attention to her soft skin just loving having my gorgeous fiancé back in my arms. I looked down into Emily's eyes as we lay tangled together on the floor "Fuck it is good to have you back."

She pulled me down onto her lips "It's fucking good to be back."

We lay together sharing soft but incredibly passionate kisses until Emily rolled our bodies, she stood up and pulled me up from the floor. She had a mischievous glint in her eye but a glint I fucking loved "I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of today."

She began pulling me towards the bedroom and I couldn't help but gaze at her gorgeous body "Fuck no, my only plan is to have you in this bed screaming my name all day."

She pushed me back onto the bed "Good as I have the same plan for you."

* * *

The following day

We were back at work together, Cook had text us both telling us to meet at his computer. Neither of us had replied, we were both too busy with one another but as we walked down the corridor toward him and Effy Cook raised his eyebrows "So the pair of you have decided to surface."

Emily playfully slapped him "We had a lot of making up to do."

I spun her into my arms not wanting her away from me at all; I kissed her hard until Cook pulled us apart "Ok ladies part yourselves for a few minutes I have some photos to show you."

I wrapped my arms around Emily's waist holding her close as Cook pulled the photos up on the screen. I kissed the top of her head "Are these from this last week."

She kissed me softly "Yeah."

I couldn't help but smile "They are all fucking amazing, I have such a talented fiancé."

Effy laughed "Yes you do, you really fucking do." She turned to Emily "You really are fucking talented."

Mark walked past as Cook continued to click through the photos "They are fantastic aren't they, I knew my best photographer had gone."

I pulled Emily even closer to me causing Mark to laugh "She is not going anywhere again; I can't cope without her again."

Effy turned to us "I agree, Emily is not going anywhere. I can't cope with Naomi without Emily again."

Mark laughed as he looked to Em and I "Why don't you two take the rest of today off to make up for it, and also I think Emily will be pretty busy until the new photographer starts to fill the vacancy we have now." He turned to Cook and Effy "You too Eff, take Cook off for the day, have some fun."

I didn't wait around; I slipped my hand into Emily's and pulled her away. Once we made it outside Emily kissed me softly "I just need to drop some prints off for Katie to frame for the shop."

We walked into the shop laughing and Katie looked up from what she was doing "Hey guys thank fuck your back Emily, Naomi was an absolute nightmare."

Emily laughed "So I hear, anyway I just came to drop these prints off for you to frame and sell. I will catch up with you properly later this week; I am spending the day with Naoms today."

Katie laughed "I don't want to know anymore, go on get out of here."

Once outside again I spun Emily into my arms "So what do you fancy doing today?"

She winked "I can think of a few things."

I smirked "Did we not have enough of that yesterday/last night/early hours of this morning, not that I am complaining."

Emily laughed "We have a week to make up for."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her home "True, very fucking true."


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok so again I am sorry it has been a while since updating this, I have been away for a few days but here is the next chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I am still really enjoying writing this story. **

**marsupial1974 I hope you have managed to sort your scale :-) I have thrown another argument in for you but don't worry lots of love and cuteness too. **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

One Month later 

Emily

We had finally found a new photographer to replace the one that left a couple of weeks ago, well just after I returned from my trip with Cook, on one hand I was pleased as it reduced my work load, I hadn't seen much of Naomi as I had been out on so many shoots and then by the time I got home I was so tired. However there is a downside, the new girl Jessica keeps flirting with me and it's making me not want to be there. I can tell she is getting frustrated as I am not reciprocating; she turns up the flirting each day and just ignores me every time I make it clear I love Naomi and that I am engaged to Naomi and nothing will ever change that.

Today she has turned up the flirting even more and I just couldn't be in the photography office. I went up to Naomi's office to get away for a while, she always make me feel better about everything. I took a deep breath as I entered the office and put a smile on my face, I didn't want Naomi to know what was going on Jessica would give up eventually people could only be knocked back so many times and I sure as hell would keep knocking her back. Within 10 seconds of being in Naomi's office I felt happy again. We sat and chatted and enjoyed a cup of coffee together laughing and generally having fun, of course there were a fair few kisses shared. I wanted Naomi so much but I also knew we both had work to do. I kissed her once more "I better get back to it; we will pick this up again later."

She kissed me back "Definitely."

I kissed her again wanting to be here as long as possible but I knew I needed to leave; I didn't want Naomi picking up on anything.

* * *

I went back and sat at my desk looking through the photos that may need editing. I kept my head down but it didn't work Jessica came over and leant over me getting as close as she could and began commenting on my photos. I couldn't take it anymore; she was really beginning to piss me off. I stood up and moved away to get a file from a shelf across the room. I considered hitting her over the head with it to knock it into her head that I loved Naomi but that wasn't me. I was about to turn to walk back to my desk when I felt Jessica behind me, I knew it was her because I could smell her perfume. I tried to side step past her but she grabbed my arm and spun me round pinning me against the wall. The next thing I knew her lips were against mine. I pushed her arms trying to push her off me; I really thought I was going to be sick. The next thing I knew she was finally off me but I could feel drops of water, I could hear Jessica shouting "You crazy bitch, what the fuck are you doing?"

I looked up to see Naomi crying in front of me holding a fire extinguisher. She looked directly at me before dropping it and running off. I slapped Jessica hard around the face feeling my own tears begin to fall and quickly ran off after Naomi a little wet from the water but I didn't care. I ran straight into her office and shut the door behind me. Naomi looked up, her eyes red raw "Get the fuck out of here."

My own tears kept on falling "It wasn't what it looked like Naoms, she kissed me and I pushed her away, I feel sick just thinking about it."

She continued to look at me "It didn't fucking look like that to me."

I turned away and walked towards the door, I was going to lock it and shut the blinds, I didn't want everyone seeing us arguing but could hear Naomi behind me, I knew she was hurt "That's it fucking walk away, go back to her."

After locking the door I turned and walked back to Naomi grabbing her. I pushed her hard against the wall and kissed her hard. I finally broke away from her "It's you I fucking want, you I asked to marry me. I fucking pushed her away Naomi and slapped her so hard before coming after you."

I pushed my lips to hers again and felt her instantly respond, I pushed my body against hers as I broke away from her lips quickly pressing them to her neck. I began tugging on the buttons of her shirt breaking away from her neck. She helped me pull her shirt off and her bra quickly followed. I lowered my head to her breasts and sucked one nipple and then another into my mouth as Naomi dug her nails into my back. I slid my hand over her body and slipped it inside her trousers. I could immediately feel how wet she was as I plunged one finger followed by another inside her pushing hard and deep. I continued biting and sucking on her nipples as I pushed hard inside of her. It didn't take long until I felt her muscles contract around my fingers as she pulled my lips to her so she didn't scream out. I kissed her hard as her body shook, I felt her knees give way and we slid to the floor collapsing together our lips crashing together once more. As her body relaxed a little she moved our bodies so she was covering mine. She unbuttoned my shirt and pulled me into a sitting position and ripped it from me before quickly pulling my bra from my chest before she pushed me back onto the floor taking my nipple between her teeth. I groaned as I felt the puddle forming between my legs. I pushed my hips towards Naomi's body before groaning down her ear "I need you Naoms."

I felt her slide her fingers over my body and she slipped her hand inside my trousers, quickly pushing two fingers inside me making me groan again "Fucckkkk."

I tugged on Naomi's hair pulling her up to me "Fucking kiss me Naoms."

She pushed her lips against mine kissing me hard as she continued to push hard inside of me. I knew I was close as she circled my clit with her thumb. I tangled my fingers in her hair holding her lips to mine. She curled her fingers inside me making me groan loudly against her lips, my whole body shaking as my orgasm ripped through my body. Naomi lay on top of me kissing me softly until my body relaxed. She looked down into my eyes "I didn't see you push her away Em, I'm sorry."

I stroked her cheek "Of course I pushed her away. I love you Naomi and I want to be with you and nobody else. I have been telling her since she started how much I love you but she carried on flirting with me. I came up here earlier to see you and to get away from her."

Naomi kissed me softly "That's why I followed you down, I picked up that you were distracted by something and I wanted to check that you were ok."

I smiled "Yeah she was really getting me down, she wouldn't listen when I told her you were the only one for me and she wouldn't leave me alone."

She stroked my cheek "You should have told me, I would have helped you."

I kissed her cheek softly "I didn't want to worry you; I thought I could handle it."

She pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss. We quickly broke apart when there was banging on the door followed by the sound of Cook's voice "Let me in, what the fuck is going on, you were arguing and then there was crashing around and then quiet."

* * *

We quickly jumped up and scrabbled around getting dressed before Naomi unlocked the door for him. He quickly came bursting through the door and Effy followed him, she smirked when she saw us "Well it looks like they made up."

Cook looked between the three of us "What were you even fighting about, I was worried, you two never fight."

Naomi kissed my cheek before turning to Cook "It was a misunderstanding, that new photographer girl keeps hitting on Emily."

Cook looked at me, I nodded "It's true, it's been going on since she started but today she pinned me against the wall and kissed me. Naomi saw but didn't see me push her away so we argued but of course soon made up."

Effy walked out, we could all see she was pissed off. We all quickly followed and saw she was heading for the photography department. She scanned the room until her eyes fell on Jessica and quickly walked over to her pulling her from her chair. She pinned her up against the wall and stared straight at her "You fucking leave Emily and Naomi alone they fucking love one another and are perfect together and I will not have you cause trouble between them. They are my friends and I can fucking assure you I will not see them hurt."

Jessica just smirked "If Em didn't want me why would she kiss me back?"

I could feel my anger bubbling up "I didn't, I fucking pushed you away and you fucking know it. I love Naomi so fucking much and I always fucking will."

Naomi slipped her hand into mine "I know Emily wouldn't cheat on me and I'm only sorry I reacted the way I did, and one more thing don't fucking call her Em, only I call her that."

Effy kept her pinned against the wall "The message doesn't seem to be getting through so let me make this clear to you, if you continue to cause trouble I will ensure that you get fired."

She smirked again "Mark wouldn't fire me."

Effy laughed "Yes he would if we told him what you had been up to, he loves Emily and Naomi and he knows how much they love one another. Also Emily is his best photographer; he fucking loves her work so I wouldn't be so fucking cocky if I were you. Just fucking leave them alone."

* * *

Katie walked in the room surprising us all as she wasn't expected "What's going on in here?"

Effy turned to her "This fucking bitch has been trying it on with Emily."

I saw Katie's face drop and could tell she was pissed off, she got right up into Jessica's face "You fucking leave my sister alone, if you harm this relationship you will seriously fucking regret it because I have seen how happy Emily is with Naomi, the happiest I have ever seen her so I mean it, you will fucking regret it, is that fucking clear?"

Jessica gulped as she nodded "Clear."

Katie remained close to her face making sure her point was getting across "Good because I will not fucking see her hurt again."

I spun Naomi into my arms and kissed her passionately in front of Jessica to make the point crystal clear. Everyone laughed as we pulled apart. I turned to Katie and smiled "Thanks Katie."

She smiled in return "I meant every word of it."

I smiled again "It's great to see you, is this a social call or do you need something?"

She smiled "I just came to see if you all fancied a drink."

Effy smiled "Sounds fucking good to me Katie, and I think these two might need it after today."

We all agreed and Katie, Effy and Cook walked ahead. I pulled Naomi to me again and kissed her softly "Are we ok?"

Naomi smiled "Of course, I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did, I should have known you would have pushed her away."

I stroked her cheek "I would have done the same, you didn't see me push her away. I would have been worried if you didn't react like that."

She kissed me softly "Come on I can hear the pub calling."

I took Naomi's hand and we walked after the others happy together.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry I know this has been left for nearly a week again, I am without my laptop at the moment, it's broken and gone to be repaired :-( but thankfully I managed to pull the chapters of this I had written on a memory peg and I've just had the chance to post this chapter. On another note though I have handwritten some more chapters of this and we are heading towards the wedding.  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven 

The Following Day

Naomi

We had a lovely night at the pub last night, we always have a laugh when it's the five of us out together, we are all different characters and the stories we tell and the antics we get up to make for so much fun. Last night I found myself looking round our table and thinking how lucky I was to have these people as my friends and even luckier to have one of them as my gorgeous fiancé, a gorgeous fiancé who I continued to have fun with once we got home, Emily is always turned on when alcohol is consumed.

Today I have been worried about Emily though, we are nearly at the end of the working day and I am still worried, she had been so quiet all day. I had all sorts of thoughts running through my head, was she ill, had something happened to upset her/worry her or was Jessica still bothering her. I tried to talk to her at lunchtime but she just kissed me softly and promised me that she was ok and that she was just having a bit of a stressful day but I wasn't convinced, I was still worried about her.

* * *

Emily 

I know I've been quiet today and I know I was worrying Naomi and I hated myself for it but there wasn't really anything to tell her at the moment. To be honest I was probably worrying about nothing but it was Katie I was worried about she was quiet in the pub last night, not quite enough for the others to notice but enough for me to notice. I could see she was trying to join in and be her normal self but there was something not quite right. I knew I couldn't ask Katie about it with the others around, it had to be something I asked her when it was the two of us plus I wasn't sure I should ask her about it at all, I know Katie likes to deal with things on her own in her own way. I was torn through because I couldn't help but worry about her; I just needed to know that she was ok.

I looked at the time on my computer and realised I had been staring at the screen for the past hour. Naomi had gone home a while ago whilst I finished something off. I told her I wouldn't be long and now I have probably worried her even more.

* * *

Naomi

I looked at the clock again I was even more worried about Em now. I know I didn't need to worry about her all the time as I knew she could look after herself but I love her so much I couldn't help but worry. I was relieved when I heard the door close downstairs and Emily shouted up "I'm sorry babe I didn't realise the time."

She came running up the stairs and as soon as she entered the flat I pulled her into a tight hug. I kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into me "I've made some dinner."

She pulled back and kissed my lips softly "Sounds good, I'm starving."

We sat down for dinner and I took my opportunity to talk to Em again. I looked over at her "Em please talk to me, I know you said you're ok but I can tell something is bothering you and I am worried about you however much you tell me not to."

She put her knife and fork down and reached out to take my hand "I'm sorry I know I should have talked to you but I didn't know what to say, there isn't much to say. I am worried about Katie, I first noticed at the pub last night she was quieter than usual and if I know one thing about Katie it is that she is only like that when there is something bothering her and I know she likes to work through her problems on her own so I don't know whether to talk to her or not."

I kissed the back of her hand "Obviously I don't know what Katie was like when you were growing up and I don't know her like you do but I think you should talk to her. I hate seeing you worrying like this and I don't like the thought of Katie worrying about something on her own. What I do know about Katie is that she won't talk to anyone else in your family about it but I know she will talk to you about it if she thinks you want to."

She smiled "You always make me feel better about things. I should have talked to you earlier."

I laughed a little "Yes you should but it's all out in the open now and I'll always be here to make you feel better because you are the love of my life."

She stood up and pulled me up into her arms, she kissed me softly "You are the love of my life too."

We stayed in that moment for a few minutes before Emily pulled away "Come on let's get the washing up over and done with."

I groaned, I hated washing up and Emily knew it, she laughed "It's not that bad and the sooner we start the sooner its finished."

Emily washed and I dried and if I'm honest it never feels so bad with Emily by side. I glanced across at her and smiled at her beauty. I looked away before she noticed; well at least I thought I had until I felt bubbles land on the end of my nose. I squealed before quickly getting her back. She giggled cutely before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. When we broke apart I splashed Emily with a mix of water and bubbles starting a fun water fight. There was lots of laughter and of course kissing but I was really pleased to see her smiling again. We were just finishing off the washing when Emily pulled me into her arms once more "Naoms do you mind if I go see Katie now to put my mind at rest and check she is ok."

I kissed her forehead "No of course not, just be careful."

She smiled "I will and I won't be long I promise."

I smiled "Good as I will miss you but don't rush, give Katie the chance to talk properly."

She kissed me softly "I will."

* * *

Emily

I walked home in a bit of a daze; I just wanted to get home. I tried to make myself look normal, make my eyes look less puffy as I climbed the stairs but I hadn't done a very good job as, as soon as I walked in Naomi turned to me, her face dropped and she rushed over to me quickly enveloping me in a hug "What is it babe?"

She guided me over to the sofa and I snuggled against her just wanting to be as close to her as possible. She kissed the top of my head "What's happened Em, is everything ok with Katie?"

I nodded my head against her chest and just blurted everything out "Dad wants to come and visit Katie, he wants to see where she is living and where she is working etc. she has tried to put him off but he isn't taking it anymore, he is becoming more insistent."

She kissed the top of my head "Bloody hell Em, no wonder you are upset and no wonder you have been worried about Katie, she must have been tearing herself up about this."

I nodded against her again "Yeah that's what has been wrong with her, she has been worried that I will hate her, and think that she has done this on purpose. I've told her that I don't think that at all, I know she has been doing her best to put him off."

She wrapped her arm slightly tighter around me "Oh Em, what is she going to do?"

I shifted in her arms slightly and I know I tensed a little "I've told her to let him come; I can stay out of the way for a day. I know he will twig Katie is in contact with me when he sees the shop but I've told Katie she can just tell him that I don't want anything to do with him, he can feel the hurt I felt that day."

She hugged me even tighter still "I will keep you distracted that day, try not to worry too much, I'm not going anywhere Em, I will support you through whatever you know I will."

I moved my head so I could capture her lips "Now that distraction sounds like a plan, and Naoms I know you will and I also know that I love you so much."

She kissed me back softly "I love you so much too."

My phone beeped making us both jump slightly. I held it up before turning back to Naomi "It's from Katie."

She tightened her grip around me again holding me close "Does she know when he is coming?"

I nodded slowly "Yeah, this Saturday."

She kissed the top of my head "We will get through this Em, how about we practice how I could distract you."

I stood up from her hold and grabbed her hand "Now that sounds like a fucking great idea, how about we start with a shower."


	38. Chapter 38

**Yay I have my laptop back, it only took 2 weeks to fix it so here is the next chapter of this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites, I am still really enjoying writing this and have been writing the wedding today, still a few chapters to go before that though. **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight

A Few Days Later

Naomi 

I woke up with Emily curled up in my arms, I listened to her softly breathing and knew I could stay like this. I loved watching Emily sleep and I wanted her to be as relaxed as possible today as today was the day of Rob Fitch's visit, the three of us had planned for the day to enable Emily to be out of the picture. Katie is going to open up the shop this morning and work that way Rob gets to see where she works and see that she is settled in her job. She will then close up for lunch and make sure Rob is away and we can open up after lunch.

She stirred in my arms; I kissed her forehead softly "Morning gorgeous."

She looked up as she snuggled closer to me "Morning to you too beautiful."

I kissed her softly again "You all ready for today?"

She nodded against my chest "Yeah, I've got you by my side plus I have some fucking good memories of you and I together in the shop."

I laughed "Me to."

* * *

A few hours later

Em and I had re-opened the shop about an hour ago and had, had quite a few customers in. I had spent quite a bit of time watching Emily work and I couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. She was amazing with the customers and it was truly amazing to see how animated she was when talking about her photography.

After a while we found ourselves alone. Emily wandered over to me and wrapped her arms around me, she kissed me softly "I'm going to get a coffee, can I get you one whilst I'm out."

I kissed her back "That would be lovely thankyou."

She turned to leave before I spun her back into my arms "Don't forget the muffins."

She smiled before kissing the end of my nose "Cheeky."

I watched her as she walked away making sure I got a good view of her bum before grabbing one of Katie's magazines from under the desk to flick through until Em came back.

* * *

About 10 minutes later the door opened and I quickly looked up expecting it to be Emily. I was slightly surprised to see it wasn't. I stood and walked over as he looked around the room "Hi, can I help you with anything at all?"

The man turned round and there was something familiar about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on "I umm, I, I'm looking for Emily."

It was then my brain caught up and I realised it was Rob Fitch standing in front of me. I needed him to leave before Em came back "She's not here, she doesn't really work here she just provides the photos."

His face dropped "Oh, I don't suppose you have any way I can contact her."

I began to panic slightly "I can't" I trailed off as I watched Emily come back in "I'm back gorgeous."

Emily walked past and put the coffees on the desk before turning around. Her face dropped when she came face to face with Rob. She looked as white as a ghost and she quickly muttered to me "I can't do this" before turning to walk away.

She stopped as Rob finally spoke "Emily please just hear me out. I'm sorry I know you made it clear you didn't want to see me but I slipped away from Katie because once I knew you were here I had to see you. I miss you Emily, I mean really miss you. When I got up in the morning after you left it felt like I had a huge hole in my life. I should have stuck up for you and I can only say I'm so sorry I didn't, my punishment for that was losing my daughter. I don't care that you're gay Emily I never did, I just don't have the guts to stand up to your mum, for some reason I love her and I always will but that doesn't excuse me turning my back on my daughter like I did."

I saw a tear slip down Emily's cheek and quickly tightened my hold around her waist so she knew I was right there with her. Emily was tense and I knew she didn't know what to say. I looked to Rob "Can you give us some time; let this sink in for Emily."

Emily shook her head "No its ok Naoms." She turned to Rob "I will accept your apology Dad but I don't think I can go back, letting Katie back into my life was one thing but I'm not sure I can let anyone else back in, you all hurt me too much."

Rob smiled slightly "Ok I can accept that's what you want however heart-breaking it is but can I just say you look happy Emily, you are so grown up, I'm guessing this young lady has something to do with that."

Emily nodded "Yeah it is all thanks to Naomi here, my fiancé. Naomi picked me up from almost rock bottom when I didn't have anyone else, she helped me rebuild my life again and helped take away the pain, she is the reason I am so happy now and she is the reason I will continue to be so happy."

Rob smiled as he shook my hand "It's nice to meet you Naomi, thank you for making my daughter happy." He turned to leave before glancing back "One last thing Emily your photos are fucking amazing, I always believed in you even if she didn't."

I tightened my hold slightly around Emily's waist feeling how tense she still was. I kissed the top of her head as she smiled slightly "Thanks, again it is all thanks to Naomi, as well as picking my up and making me happy again she rebuilt my confidence and let me tell you my confidence was at rock bottom, Naomi has gradually encouraged me to get back into what I love properly and she has steadily encouraged me more and more and finally I am actually beginning to believe in myself again, I can look at photos now and see how good they are. I have Naomi to thank for everything."

I saw a tear fall down Rob's face as he really began to see the damage deep down that he had caused his daughter. I felt a bit sorry for him because I genuinely did believe what he was standing here saying now but I could also only think about the hurt they had caused Emily and the way her confidence was completely shattered when we first met. I kissed the top of Emily's head again as I saw Rob take one last look at his daughter before glancing back to me "Look after my girl Naomi."

I smiled slightly "I will, I love Emily and I always will."

Just as he was about to leave Emily stopped him "Dad wait."

He looked round and I could see hope in his eyes "I want you to know you seriously hurt me, really seriously hurt me and I know I will never forget that but I will agree to have simple contact with you, keep you up-to-date with my life and we can see how thing go but I want absolutely nothing to do with Jenna, I can never have her back in my life, I know I can never forgive her."

Rob nodded and smiled "Anything Emily, I will take anything I can get. I just want you in my life."

She gave him a quick hug before he turned to leave again "I better get back to Katie, she'll be freaking out. I love you Emily."

She smiled slightly as he left. I quickly pulled her into my arms knowing she would still be tense. I kissed the top of her head "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Half an hour later we were curled up on the sofa watching a DVD, I could feel Emily relaxing as I softly massaged her shoulders. She only moved briefly when her phone beeped "It's Katie again."

I smiled "She ok?"

Emily nodded "Yeah, she is just apologising again for earlier, for letting Dad slip away and me having to deal with it."

I kissed the top of her head "I bet she's really beating herself up about it."

She smiled slightly "It's not her fault, how is this for a reply, don't beat yourself up Katie it's not your fault. Dad told me you had no idea he had gone. I should thank you really something good came out of it."

I kissed her softly "Perfect."

She hit send and it wasn't long until Katie replied "I love you Emily."

She quickly text back "Love you too K."

She snuggled back down into me as we shared soft kisses enjoying being relaxed after a stressful day.


	39. Chapter 39

**So here is the next chapter of this, more cuteness is on it's way from our two girls. Thanks for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

**marsupial1974 - Hope your scale is ready for this chapter :-) I'm sure you'll be needing it for the wedding too, not long to go and no gifts required just your presence lol. I've always been more of an Emily fan but with Naomi running a very close second. **

**FrenchKiwi1994 - Thanks, there are still a few more chapters to go but not sure how many more there will be. **

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

2 months later

Naomi 

Today is Emily and I's one year anniversary, I can't believe I have been with my gorgeous girl for a year and what a fucking fantastic year it has been. I had big plans to make tonight special for Em. I have been a little devious and had arranged for Emily to be out on shoots all day today so I could put my plans into action with Katie's help.

* * *

Emily 

I was walking back to the office feeling tired after a busy day but I knew I needed to find some energy to celebrate our anniversary with Naomi tonight. I knew she had been planning something as she told me she was going to make it extra special plus she has been extremely secretive. I pushed the door open to the photography office and walked to my desk. I dropped my bags to the floor as I saw the rose petals covering my desk. I smiled as I thought of Naomi. I picked up the small note propped against my computer screen, I slowly slid it from the envelope and couldn't help but smile "Happy anniversary Em, I have big plans for you tonight, first though I need you to stop at the shop to see Katie on the way home. Love you N xxx"

I locked my camera and everything else in my locker and left quickly. I just wanted to get home to Naomi. I had no idea that this de tour was all part of Naomi's plan until I walked into the shop to be met with a trail of rose petals along the floor to the desk where there was a dress draped over it and a note pinned to it. Once again I slid it from the envelope to be met with Naomi's cute writing "Just me again, slip into this sexy number and let Katie do her work. Love you N xxx"

I was a little confused as I couldn't see Katie around anywhere but soon jumped when she popped out from the back room smiling. I sat on the chair she pushed towards me and she began to work her magic on my hair and make-up. About an hour later she was done and I was standing with my dress on and my hair and make-up done. I saw a tear slip down Katie's cheek as she stood in front of me "You look stunning Emily, Naomi is one lucky lady."

I hugged her "Thanks Katie."

She held me for a while before pulling back, she reached down behind the desk and handed me a bottle of wine "Here take this back with you tonight."

I smiled as I noticed another small note attached to the bottle, I slipped it from the envelope once more "Follow the petals into the back room and see what your eyes find. Love you N xxx"

Katie smiled as she followed my soft steps, there was a small table tucked in the corner with only a candle lighting it up, there were rose petals sprinkled everywhere leading me to a small velvet box. I slowly opened it up revealing a gorgeous engagement ring. I couldn't help but gasp as Katie stepped up to my side and handed me another small note, I slid it from the envelope "I wanted you to have your own ring to wear and I wanted to give it to you on a special occasion and today is that day, so Emily Fitch slip that ring onto your finger and be mine forever. I love you so much N xxx"

I slipped the ring onto my finger and could feel the tears welling in my eyes Katie playfully slapped my arm "Don't you dare cry you'll ruin your make up."

I laughed "Sorry, I'm just so happy I love Naomi so much, I can't believe how lucky I am to have her."

Katie smiled "You deserve to be happy Emily, you really do and you and Naomi are perfect together."

It was then that we heard Cook behind us. I turned round to him and was a little surprised "What are you all dressed up for?"

He grinned cheekily "I scrub up well don't I Red." He looked me up and down "And I might add you are looking fucking hot yourself."

I smiled "Thanks Cook but honestly what are you all dressed up for, are you taking Eff out?"

He shook his head "Not tonight Red, tonight I am at your service. I am here to escort you home and before you say you can walk I am following Blondie's orders."

I laughed as he linked my arm. Katie shouted behind us "Have fun tonight Emily."

Cook led me outside and was surprised to see a Rolls Royce parked outside. Cook laughed as he noticed my surprise "It was all Blondie's idea, I just used my contacts. She just wants today to be special for you so your carriage awaits."

As we pulled up outside the flat Cook handed me one more envelope, I slipped it from the envelope "Follow the trail up the stairs where our evening is to be enjoyed."

Cook smiled "Go on Red, go and have a good night with Blondie, you both deserve it."

* * *

I followed the trail of rose petals up the stairs and slowly opened the door to be met by my gorgeous girl. She smiled as she handed me a single red rose "Happy anniversary Babe."

I smiled "Happy anniversary, you look absolutely stunning."

She stepped forward and kissed me softly "You look fucking amazing yourself." I kissed her back before she pulled away and slipped her hand in mine "Dinner is served beautiful."

She led me over to the table which was lit up with candles and covered with more rose petals; she pulled out my chair allowing me to sit down. Naomi served dinner, my favourite, spaghetti carbonara with garlic bread and let me tell you Naomi cooked a fucking good spaghetti carbonara; she always made it the best way. I put my fork down as we finished and slid my hand across the table taking Naomi's hand in mine "This has been an amazing night Naoms and the best year of my life. I love you so much."

She smiled "I love you too Em, I love you so fucking much, it's been the best year of my life to, you really have changed my life and I can't believe I get to marry you in two months.

I kissed the back of her hand "And I can't wait to be your wife and to have many more years with you."

Naomi stood and kissed me softly before clearing the plates away. She returned to the table with chocolate fudge cake. I smiled "You really are spoiling me."

She leant over and kissed my cheek "You deserve spoiling."

I looked down at my ring "You have already spoilt me enough, thank you for this I absolutely love it."

She smiled "I plan on spoiling you forever."

* * *

After desert Naomi cleared the table and as she stood in front of the sink I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I softly kissed her neck before whispering "Leave the washing up I'll do it tomorrow, come dance with me."

She didn't argue as I led her into the lounge pressing play on the CD player. As the words to Amazed by Lonestar filtered into the lounge I wrapped my arms around Naomi pulling her as close to me as possible as we swayed to the music

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

As the song ended I pressed my lips to Naomi's until we had to break apart. I gazed into her eyes "That song sums up exactly how I feel about you."

She kissed me softly "Same."

We stood in that moment holding one another for a few minutes until I slipped my hand into Naomi's whispering in her ear "I have my own plans for you now" before pulling her towards our bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40

**So I thought I would update this tonight as technically it is part of the chapter I posted yesterday it was just a little too long so I split it in two so here is the second part. **

**marsupial1974 I hope you managed to keep hold of your phone, glad you are liking Katie :-)**

* * *

Chapter Forty

Naomi

I found myself pinned to the bedroom door as Emily pressed her lips to mine; she kissed me hard completely taking my breath away. My hands were wandering all over her body as I pulled her close to me. She took a step back as we broke apart for air and ran her eyes over my body, all I could see was raw hunger deep within. She stepped back to me and kissed my neck trailing kisses up to my ear before whispering "I want you so fucking much right now."

I pulled her head round so I could see her face "I'm all yours for the taking, I'm all fucking yours."

She crashed her lips to mine once more, the raw hunger taking over, she ran her tongue along my lips and I quickly granted her the entry she wanted our tongues duelling as the passion increased quickly.

We broke apart once more gasping for air and as Emily tried to catch her breath she took half a step back from me, I could still see the raw hunger in her eyes and I knew mine would only mirror hers. She smirked cheekily "You are wearing far too many clothes for my liking."

I groaned, she was seriously turning me on so much as she slowly slid her hands over my body until she reached the bottom of my dress. She slid it up my body and was quick to pull it over my head chucking it to the side not caring where it landed. She licked her lips as her eyes ran over my body again. I couldn't take anymore; I needed Emily's body against mine. I almost ripped her dress from her body needing to feel her soft skin. The passion was building and we couldn't keep our hands off one another, we quickly found ourselves naked as bras and knickers were sent in all directions.

I pushed my lips to Emily's again as I pushed her backwards towards the bed with my body. I pushed her back onto the mattress our lips parting but only for seconds as I quickly covered her body with mine our lips crashing together once again.

Emily dug her nails into the skin on my back as I trailed kisses along her neck and over her collar bone making her groan loudly as I hit a sensitive spot. I softly kissed her breasts working my way to her nipples making Emily moan again as I bit one between my teeth before sucking hard. I loved how I was driving Emily crazy as I continued my assault on her breasts, she gasped "Fuck Naomi, I need you to fuck me now."

I ran my fingers down her side tickling her softly as I gazed down into her eyes still seeing the raw hunger and the pleading for me to touch her where she desperately needed it. I slid my body over hers trailing a line of kisses over her stomach and over her hips until I reached her inner thighs. I quickly spread her legs and softly kissed her thighs making Emily tremble slightly as she groaned "Fuck Naoms."

I knew I had teased her enough and quickly thrust my tongue inside of her making her moan loudly as I pushed hard and deep inside of her. I slid my hand up her inner thigh before circling my thumb around her clit. Emily gripped the bed sheets as I continued pushing. I could feel her body trembling beneath me and knew she was close. I curled my tongue inside of her as I flicked her clit once more pushing her over the edge. Emily screamed out my name as her orgasm ripped through her, her whole body shaking as wave after wave rushed through her.

I slowly began a trail of kisses back up her body finally reaching her lips. She pulled me down onto her lips wrapping her arms tightly around me and kissed me passionately. When we broke apart I looked into Emily's eyes seeing a twinkle mixed with the hunger. I smiled down at her as she softly stroked my cheek; she whispered softly "I love you."

I planted a soft kiss on the end of her nose "I love you so fucking much."

She pulled me down onto her lips once again the passion quickly taking over as Emily flipped our bodies so she was on top of me. I loved the feeling of her naked body against mine. She looked down at me and smiled cheekily before pressing her lips to mine again, I let myself get lost in her as I reached round her and threaded my fingers through her gorgeous silky soft hair. I couldn't help but moan as Emily's tongue explored my mouth setting my whole body alight. I moaned as she broke away from my lips hating the lack of contact but she soon pressed her lips to my neck trailing a line of kisses over my pulse point and my collar bone until she reached my breasts. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and I felt it harden instantly. I groaned loudly "Fuck Ems."

Emily laughed sending vibrations through my nipple before she pulled away "You like that don't you?"

Emily tugged on my nipple again completely distracting me, I finally managed to catch my breath to answer her question "I fucking like everything you do to me."

I moaned once more as she ran her fingers over my stomach making me shiver as she began trailing a line of kisses over my stomach, she continued the trail until she reached my inner thighs driving me completely crazy as she softly trailed kisses over my skin creeping towards the fire burning out of control between my legs "Em please, please just fuck me."

I groaned as she slid back up my body, as good as it felt it wasn't where I needed her touch. She pressed her lips to mine at the same time as pushing one finger followed by another and another inside me. I gripped Emily's skin digging my nails in as she set my whole body on fire pushing hard and deep inside of me. She brushed against my clit with her thumb causing me to scream out "Fuuccckkkkk."

Emily's lips were working their magic on my neck as she continued to drive her fingers inside of me. I needed her lips against mine "Fuck Em, fucking kiss me."

She pressed her lips to mine kissing me hard before pulling away. She looked down into my eyes as she curled her fingers inside of me pushing me over the edge, I screamed out "Fucckk Em, Fuuuccccckkkkkkkkkkkk."

Wave after wave after wave rushed through my entire body, my whole body trembling under Emily as she covered my face with soft kisses bringing me down from my high. As my body relaxed a little I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down to my lips. She kissed me hard and I knew I would never get fed up of being with Emily; I had really struck lucky when I had met her. She pulled back as we both required air. She looked down at me before resting her head on my chest "What you thinking about babe?"

I kissed the top of her head "Just how much I love you and how fucking lucky I am to call you my fiancé."

She kissed my chest softly "You are so cute sometimes."

I pretended to be hurt "Only sometimes."

She giggled and oh fuck I loved her giggle "Well all the time bit I don't want your head getting too big."

I playfully slapped her arm "It's a good job I love you and your cheekiness,"

She moved slightly and planted a soft kiss on my lips "I love you too so fucking much it hurts sometimes."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she snuggled close to me, I whispered softly "Happy one year anniversary gorgeous."

I felt her smile as she softly spoke "Happy one year anniversary beautiful."

* * *

The following day

I walked Emily down to the photography office; I didn't want to be away from her any longer than I had to be. I spun her into my arms and kissed her hard, she moaned against my lips as the passion grew quickly. We only parted when Effy walked in "You too really are joint at the hip, or should I say lips."

Emily grinned "It's what comes from being in love."

Jessica walked past and gave Em and I a filthy look. Em smiled sweetly at her before kissing me again as Effy turned to her "Keep on walking bitch."

We broke apart again laughing and Emily turned to Effy "What are you doing venturing down here?"

She smiled "I need some photos but first things first how was last night?"

I put my arm around Emily "It was absolutely fucking amazing, the best night ever."

Emily nodded "Naoms made it so fucking romantic, I love her so much, and just for you Eff the sex was fucking amazing."

Effy screwed up her face "Too much information but it might be good for someone in this fucking room to hear that."

Emily held out her hand "Naomi got me an engagement ring."

Effy smiled as she pulled Emily's hand closer "That is fucking gorgeous your fiancé here has got good taste Emily, again it will do a certain someone some good to see that ring on your finger."

Both Em and I laughed as she shot a look at Jessica. I kissed Em once more "I best get to it babe, see you at lunch?"

She nodded "Of course."

I left her with Effy discussing photos and I honestly felt like the luckiest girl alive.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok I am going to post this quickly as my internet keeps going off and is really driving me insane. This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter leading on to the next part of this story. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

* * *

Chapter Forty One

1 ½ Months Later

Emily

I was on my laptop checking my emails; Naomi was around the flat somewhere cleaning getting ready for Gina's upcoming visit. I did offer to help but Naomi wanted it to be spotless and we usually have a habit of getting distracted when cleaning together.

I had an email from my Dad, I had to sit and read it a couple of times before replying

To: Emily Fitch

From: Rob Fitch

Subject: Hi Love

Hi Emily,

I know it's been a while since I was in London but I didn't want to push you too much so left it a bit before contacting you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you again, I know I kept saying it but it really is amazing to have you back in my life. Anyway I just wanted to check in and see what you have been up to since I was in London. I hope things are going well with Naomi, I can't believe my little girl is getting married in 2 weeks.

Mum has been asking what I've been so happy about since I got back from Katie's. I haven't told her anything and if she wants to keep on pushing I'll let her, I don't care about the strain she creates between us.

Anyway love I won't go on I'm sure you are busy.

Love you loads

Dad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I hit the reply button and started typing

To: Rob Fitch

From: Emily Fitch

Subject: Re Hi Love

Hi Dad,

Thanks for not pushing, it's great to have you back in my life but I need to take it slow. It is good to hear from you.

Life is good; it's been busy but good. Work was crazy for a while and I had the new photographer hitting on me but Naomi, Effy, Katie and I sorted her out, I do love Katie's bitchy side sometimes. It was Naomi and I's year anniversary just over a month ago and she organised a very romantic surprise for me and bought me my own engagement ring, it's beautiful Dad. It was an amazing evening though and I love Naomi so much. It's the hen night tomorrow which has been arranged by Katie and Effy so as fun as it will be it could be interesting.

I don't want to sound awful Dad but I don't want anything to do with Jenna, she cannot know we are in contact. I will stay in contact with you but if there is any risk of you telling her I will have to cut you from my life again. I really don't want to do that Dad, it is good to have you around but Jenna can never be a part of my life again.

Anyway back to happier times would you like to come to the wedding? Obviously I can't send you an invitation but I will email you the details and I'm sure you will be able to stay at Katie's.

Love Emily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I flicked through some of the photos on my laptop wondering how long Naomi would be, she said she would come find me when she was done. After a while I began to close programs down and noticed I had a reply from Dad

To: Emily Fitch

From: Rob Fitch

Subject: Re re Hi Love

Hi Love,

I promise you I will not be telling Jenna anything, having my little girl in my life is so much more important than anything else.

I would love to come to the wedding, nothing will stop me. I will make arrangements with Katie, I'm sure both you and Naomi are both very busy at the moment.

See you in two weeks

Love you

Dad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Naomi

I walked into the bedroom and smiled at Emily sitting crossed legged on our bed. She looked up and smiled "You all done?"

I returned her smile "Yeah, you up too much?"

She patted the bed next to her "Just emailing Dad, he emailed me so I was replying. I invited him to the wedding."

I snuggled close to her "That's great Babe."

Emily put the laptop down and softly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her as the passion increased. Eventually I pulled away but groaned at having to "As much as I want to continue with this I have to go pick Mum up from the airport. You coming with me?"

She nodded "Yeah definitely, one more kiss though."

I pulled her to my lips again for another passionate kiss before again reluctantly pulling away "We really have to go."

* * *

One hour later

We were on the tube back home again with Mum, she was a little excited when she came through the arrivals gate, we both got huge hugs. It really was good to see her again.

When we got home Em made us all a cup of tea and we sat in the lounge catching up. Of course Mum just wanted to know about the plans for the wedding "You've kept me up to date with plans for the wedding but how come you haven't shown me any pictures of the venue, I've been dying to see where you are getting married."

I turned to look at Em "Well Em here cancelled the original venue and booked somewhere as a surprise and won't tell me where however much I try to extract information from her."

Emily smiled and slid her hand onto my lap "I'm not letting on to my fiancé here until the ceremony; I want it to be special. I will tell you later though Gina, I'm going to need your help."

Mum laughed "You two are so cute, I'm so excited for tomorrow and the wedding."

Emily smiled "I can't wait for Naomi to be my wife."

I kissed her softly "I can't wait for you to be my wife either. You are the rest of my life Emily."

Emily gazed into my eyes "You are the rest of my life too."

I pressed my lips to hers again and the passion quickly increased, I forgot Mum was there for a minute or two as I pushed Emily back and partly covered her body with mine. It was only when Mum cleared her throat after a couple of minutes "Ok you two break it up now, save it for the bedroom."

I threw a cushion at her as she laughed "Come on let's go out for dinner."


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is the next chapter, more cuteness on the way :-) This chapter is a bit longer than the others so far. Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

**marsupial1974 not long to go now until the wedding and all I can say is I wish it was warm enough to wear shorts and a t-shirt. **

**FrenchKiwi1994 next chapter, time for the hen night now. **

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

The Following Day 

Naomi 

Last night was fun, we had a proper catch up with Mum, we filled her in on what had been going on in our lives about work and Jessica as well as telling her how Katie and Rob came back into Emily's life. Mum had updated us with anything new with her. She was still as loved up as ever with Kieran and she talks about Emily and I and our numerous make out sessions.

Today I woke up with Emily cuddled in my arms. It was the day of our hen night that seems to have spread to a whole day. We had decided to have it together as we have the same friends and also we didn't want to be apart. Cook was also going to be an honorary girl; we couldn't have the celebration without him. I kissed the top of Em's head as her eyes flickered open. Mum knocked on the door and opened it slightly "I hope you two are decent."

I rolled my eyes at the same time as laughing as Mum came in carrying a tray of breakfast "I thought you might need some strength today who knows what Katie and Effy have planned for tonight."

Emily laughed "Yeah my sister has a wild side, thanks Gina this is great."

* * *

6 Hours Later 

We had all just got back to ours after a lovely pampering day, I feel so relaxed now after a full body massage, a facial, a manicure and a pedicure. We also spent time in the sauna and things occasionally got even more heated between Emily and I as our lips kept finding one another's, we of course got comments from the other guys but neither of us cared, all we cared about at that moment was each other and seriously I would never get tired of the feeling of Emily's lips against mine.

We had come back to get changed, Katie had decided that we were all going to dress up as St. Trinians. Emily had come out of the bedroom once she had changed, we weren't trusted to be in the room together, and as my eyes fell on her I could tell why. I raked my eyes over her body and how I kept my hands to myself I do not know, she had lacy tights on with a short black skirt, her shirt was slightly unbuttoned revealing her silky smooth skin with a tie loosely fastened just below her breasts. I heard Katie chuckling in the corner "Careful your eyes don't explode Naomi."

I quickly glanced in her direction before turning back to Emily; I walked towards her "You look so fucking sexy, I might just have to tear those clothes back off you."

Emily smirked "I aim to please."

Before I got chance to claim her lips with mine I was pushed into the bedroom by Effy "This is why you weren't trusted in there together, we want to get out sometime today so get yourself changed Naomi."

* * *

An hour later we were walking down the street heading for Leicester Square for a meal, I slipped my hand into Emily's and stroked the back of her hand, she turned to me and smiled, a smile that never failed to melt my heart, and mouthed "I love you."

I smiled in return "I love you too."

Katie was suddenly behind us "Are you two ever going to stop being so sickly cute?"

Both Emily and I laughed and shook our heads "Nope."

Katie rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time as we reached the restaurant.

* * *

The meal was lovely and we really had such a laugh, of course Cook was telling filthy jokes and I was half listening but I was also being seriously distracted by Emily next to me, her hand had found its way onto my leg and she had been softly tracing circles over my inner thigh slowly creeping higher. At the end of the main course I excused myself to go to the bathroom; I seriously needed to cool down. I splashed my face with cold water when suddenly I felt arms snake around my waist and throw me backwards against the wall. My blue eyes met Emily's chocolate brown eyes as she pushed her lips hard against mine.

We pulled apart gasping for air; Emily looked straight into my eyes and whispered "You are turning me on so much in that outfit."

I smiled "Same but I think you know that, your hand actions are doing much to stop the thoughts of throwing you down on the table and fucking you right there."

Emily smirked "Mmmmmm that sounds like fun."

I was just about to pull her lips to mine again when she was suddenly pulled away from me and Katie was stood between is "Can you two try keep your fucking hands off one another for a while."

Emily chuckled "Probably not."

She rolled her eyes "Come on it's time for desert and no you can't have one another."

This time it was my time to chuckle as I slipped my hand into Emily's and we followed Katie back to the table. Katie remained standing as we sat back down, she smiled in our direction before turning her attention back to the whole table "Now I have found these two I will tell you about the rest of tonight, so next we are going to see Rock of Ages, I know both Naomi and Emily have wanted to see it for a while now, and then we are going clubbing and have some games to play, tonight is all about having fun."

* * *

4 Hours Later 

Rock of Ages was fucking amazing, everyone really enjoyed it and I certainly loved having Emily by my side throughout, her hand in mine, we may have even managed to steal a few kisses during the interval. I really couldn't resist my girl; she was just too damn sexy.

We had now been joined by a few other girls, friends from the paper and a couple that Emily used to work with at the bar. The drinks were flowing and laughter was ringing out around our group. It was fucking fantastic to see everyone having so much fun. I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, all I wanted to do was have her as close to me as possible and feel her body pressed against mine. As we danced everyone else around us was forgotten I only had eyes for Emily and I knew she only had eyes for me. Our lips kept crashing together only parting when we needed air but our eyes never left one another's.

After a while we were pulled apart by the rest of the group. Effy laughed "Now as happy as we all are about how happy you are together and how much love you have for one another it's time to pull you apart, we have some games to play, well actually I guess they are more like dares."

I groaned inwardly as Emily squeezed my hand, I knew she knew what I was thinking, she turned her head and whispered in my ear "It will be fun and trust me I will make sure there is time for a lot more kissing."

I kissed her softly quickly as Katie stepped towards us "Ok let's make it an easy one first, neither of you should have trouble with this one, Con a male stranger into buying you a drink."

Emily nodded "Ok, anyone in particular?"

Both Katie and Effy scanned the bar and pointed to a guy "Him."

I smiled at Emily "Come on Babe we can do this."

Emily and I sauntered over to the bar and stepped into spaces either side of the man in question. I could tell he didn't know which way to turn as we both smiled sweetly. I whispered something into his ear and immediately afterwards Emily did the same, I watched as his cheeks flushed a little and within a couple of minutes we both had drinks sitting on the bar in front of us. I pulled Em into my arms and kissed her hard. The man behind us looked a little surprised but smiled as Katie walked over with the dare card, she pulled out her camera "Let's have a photo as a memory."

The guy put his arms round Em and I's shoulders and the photo was taken with smiles all round. As we began to walk away he called behind us "Have a good night girls."

We were laughing around the table Mum had found when Katie pulled out another card "Ok next, touch the bum of the ugliest guy in the room. Who is up for this one?"

I was shocked as Mum volunteered, in fact I think my eyes nearly popped out of my head, Emily giggled "Come on Naoms remember the stories from her younger days."

She kissed me softly before Mum said "Come on Katie pick a guy."

Katie looked round and finally pointed across the room and off mum went. Katie followed with her camera; apparently it was a moment that couldn't be missed. We all laughed when the look of shock crossed the guys face as mum and Katie came running back to the table. Katie looked in my direction "You're mum is pretty cool."

I laughed "Yeah she can be at times."

Katie laughed "Another one for you now I think Emily."

Emily slipped her hand into mine "Go on then sis hit me with it."

Katie pulled out another card "Obtain a pair of male underpants."

She kissed me before sliding off her seat. I watched as she moved to the table next to us and whispered into a young guy's ear. He stood up and walked away and she came back to the table. A couple of minutes later the guy returned with his underpants, Cook looked surprised "Bloody hell Red I didn't know you had it in you, you fucking sure you play for the other team."

She laughed and kissed me hard until we were both breathless "Trust me I'm sure, I just promised him he would see two girls snog if he gave me his underpants. As you can see he gave them up pretty quickly and I got to snog my gorgeous fiancé."

Cook nodded impressed "Well Red you certainly have good persuasion techniques when it comes to men."

Emily laughed "Either that or you are all pervs."

Katie laughed "Well fucking said, anyway one for you next Eff, get a man to let you put lipstick on him."

Effy smirked and pulled her lipstick from her bag "Easy."

She stood and we watched her walk away to the table next to us again. Katie had the camera at the ready. The guys were all pretty drunk and still on a high from Em and I kissing that Eff had no trouble getting one of them to agree. I seriously couldn't wait to see the photos from tonight.

Katie turned to me "You're turn again now I think Naomi, Dance on the table."

Cook quickly moved all the empty glasses and I was tipsy enough to actually get up and do it. About 30 seconds into the song I looked down and caught the twinkle in Emily's eye, I reached down and pulled her up onto the table with me, I just wanted her close to me. I pulled her body right against mine and I ground my body against her. I'm surprised the heat between us didn't start a fire as Emily crashed her lips to mine, I groaned into her mouth loving the moment. As we parted for air still moving our bodies together Em whispered in my ear "I can't fucking wait to get you home later, you're turning me on so fucking much."

I felt a big puddle flood between my legs; she always had that effect on me. I could have stayed up there with her for the rest of the night but the rest of the group had other ideas as Cook lifted us both down "That's enough of that ladies before you fuck each other up there."

I kissed Em again until Katie pulled out another card "Ok Cook one for you, Dance on the bar."

He jumped up "Bring it on girls. He hopped up onto the bar and shouted "Ok guys who wants to see some moves from the Cookie monster?"

We all cheered as he began thrusting his body around, I turned to Katie "You better be recording this."

She laughed "Of course."

Eventually Cook joined us again with a tray of shots "Here is to celebrating a fucking ace night."

I smiled at Em "I'll drink to that, thanks girls for this it's been fucking amazing."

Katie smiled "It has and I have one last card for the whole group, Drink your drink without stopping."

Cook cheered "That's my cue to go to the bar."

10 minutes later Cook returned with another tray full of drinks "Come on then ladies let's see what you're made of."

Katie smirked "After 3 then."

We all took a drink as Katie started counting "One, Two, Three."

We all downed our drinks with Katie and Cook finishing first. Cook looked at Katie surprised and Emily laughed "Cook did I forget to mention that Katie was the champion of this game back in our college days."

He looked at Emily "I think you forgot to mention that one Red."

Everyone laughed and then Katie stood up "Everyone grab your other drink and lets raise a toast to Emily and Naomi and then we can make the most of our last hour dancing."

* * *

An Hour Later

Cook and Effy walked Katie home and Mum, Em and I made our way home laughing and of course my hands were all over Em and hers all over me. When we got home mum quickly disappeared, I think she knew what was about to happen. I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. It didn't take long for our clothes to fly and land in all areas of the room. I suddenly found myself on my back on the bed with Emily's lips against mine. I wanted her so fucking much; I took hold of her hand and pushed it down my body where to where I needed to feel her touch. She wasted no time in sliding it between my legs and pushed one finger followed by another inside of me, I screamed out her name as she pushed deep inside of me. She pressed her lips to my neck as her fingers worked their magic, I groaned loudly as I thrust my body towards hers wanting to be as close to her as possible. She continued to push hard and deep inside of me driving me completely crazy. I knew I was close as Emily's body pressed against my thigh, I could feel how wet she was and it only made me moan louder. She pulled her lips from my neck and looked deep into my eyes as she curled her fingers inside of me pushing me over the edge wave after wave crashing through my body. Emily didn't move her eyes as she watched me come undone. As my body began to relax she pressed her lips to mine softly before pulling back, she smiled cheekily "I've been wanting to do that all night."

I smirked and quickly flipped our bodies "Same."

I watched her eyes darken before pressing my lips to hers and I wasted no time in running my hand over her body knowing exactly where she needed my touch. I stroked my finger over her clit causing her to gasp before pushing two fingers inside of her. Emily gripped my back digging her nails in as I pushed hard inside of her. She thrust her hips towards me as I pushed deeper. I could see the fine layer of sweat covering her skin and I couldn't help but think how fucking sexy Emily looked as she writhed beneath me. I curled my fingers inside of her as I brushed my thumb over her clit. Emily screamed out my name as her orgasm tore through her body. I seriously enjoyed the feel of her body trembling beneath me. I showered her face with soft kisses helping her come down from her high. As her body relaxed she wrapped her arms around me and held me close "You are fucking amazing."

I kissed her softly "You are pretty fucking amazing yourself and I love you so much."

She kissed me back before breaking the kiss stroking my cheek "I love you too; I don't have the work to describe how much."


	43. Chapter 43

**Here is the next chapter of this and the wedding is upon us, well actually I had to split this chapter in two as it was too long as one chapter so the ceremony is the next chapter but Emily's surprise is about to be revealed. **

**I have written the final chapter of this today so there is only 4 more chapters after this one. I do have another story idea floating around my head though so I am considering writing that but not sure yet. I didn't think I would write anymore after this one. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. I know some people may find this boring as it is happy all the way through but I did say from the beginning that this would be a happy story with no drama involved and that is what it has been. **

* * *

Chapter Forty Three

2 Weeks Later 

Emily 

It's Christmas time again, my second Christmas with Naomi but this wasn't any ordinary Christmas, this Christmas Eve was the day I got to marry my gorgeous girl.

Tonight was the night before Christmas Eve and I was staying at Katie's, everyone had insisted that we had to be separated. Naomi and I had resisted but we didn't get given any choice. It was nice to spend this time with Katie but I was seriously fucking missing Naomi.

Katie and I had just made our way through a Chinese takeaway and I was absolutely stuffed. We were sat in the lounge with a glass of wine just chatting. After a comfortable silence Katie smiled slightly "Emily thank you for letting me be a part of this day, I am so happy I get to share your special day with you. Naomi is a great girl."

I nodded "She definitely is and Katie I am happy to share this day with you, I love having you back in my life. I don't think I will ever get over what Jenna did that day and I can honestly say I can never have her as part of my life again but if I hadn't left and gone to London I wouldn't have met Naomi."

Katie smiled "I don't think I've ever asked you this but how did you and Naomi meet?"

I smiled at the memory "I was working at the club and she came in with Cook and Eff. Cook wanted a photo of the three of them and I was instantly drawn to her eyes. Anyway eventually one night we kissed, she ran but apologised later, we tried being friends but the tension was so obvious, then one day I found myself pinned to the fridge with Naomi's lips on mine and we've been together ever since."

Katie laughed "Cute, I can see nothing has changed about your lips being together."

I playfully hit her with a cushion as my phone beeped. I grabbed it quickly and my face must have lit up as Katie rolled her eyes "Let me guess, Naomi."

I nodded as I read her message "I hate this, I hate being apart from you so much."

I quickly replied "I miss you so much, it will all be worth it tomorrow though when you are my wife."

Within seconds my phone beeped again "I can't wait for tomorrow and the rest of our lives. I also cannot wait to hold you in my arms tomorrow, wish I could do that tonight."

I smiled as I replied "I can't wait either and trust me we will be doing much more that that tomorrow, wish we could do that tonight."

She replied quickly "I want you so much, you think we can both sneak out?"

Katie took her phone from me; apparently there was a glint in my eyes that gave away what we were planning. She replied to Naomi but spoke aloud so I knew what she was writing "No she cannot sneak out Naomi, you can manage one night apart, just think how nice it will be to see her tomorrow. Now Emily is going to bed so no more distractions, you both need your sleep before tomorrow."

She threw it back at me as Naomi replied "Spoil sport Katie, Love you Em."

I text back "Love you too."

I turned to Katie "We will have to find you a nice guy to be happy with."

She smiled "Yeah, however if I'm ever as sickly cute as you and Naomi you may have to knock some sense into me."

I laughed and moved to hug Katie "You know you love it really, come on let's get to bed as you told Naomi we need sleep."

* * *

Following morning

I woke up and felt a rush of excitement, the day had finally come, by the end of today Naomi would be my wife. I stepped out the bedroom to find Katie in the kitchen "Morning Bride to be, I've made some tea and some toast then we will get you ready."

I smiled "Thanks Katie."

As we sat down Dad text "Everything's good at Cooks, Cook and Kieran are both great, looking forward to later, hope you girls are good."

I text back "All good Dad, see you at the venue."

I stood up from the table "I'm going to take a shower."

Katie smiled "Ok, I'll get everything ready for your hair and make-up."

A couple of hours later I was ready. I looked in the mirror with Katie standing behind me "You look stunning Emily, today is going to be so special, I'm so happy for you. Naomi is a lucky girl who is going to love your surprise."

I turned to face her "I'm the lucky one."

Whilst waiting for the car Katie popped open a bottle of Bucks Fizz, she raised her glass "To my twin sister on her very special day."

I couldn't help but smile as we clinked glasses "Love you Katie."

She returned my smile "Love you Emily."

* * *

Naomi 

I stood in the lounge with Mum in the kitchen making breakfast and Effy sat at the table on her third coffee, it usually took about 3 to wake her up properly. Mum smiled in my direction "How you feeling love?"

I walked over to her "I'm feeling like the luckiest girl alive, I get to marry the girl of my dreams today."

She smiled "It's so nice to see you this happy."

The 3 of us sat and had breakfast and Effy was finally awake. She took a bottle of Bucks Fizz out of the fridge "Let's have a toast before we get you ready." She poured out 3 glasses and we raised a toast "To Naomi and Emily, a perfect couple on their special day."

A couple of hours later I was ready, Mum had done my hair and Effy my make-up and they had both helped me into my dress. I watched a tear roll down Mums cheek "You look gorgeous darling, just wait until Kieran sees you later, he will be so proud just like me."

I hugged her "Thanks Mum, I can't wait for Emily to be my wife. I am so lucky."

Mum smiled "You are both lucky and Emily is the best daughter-in-law I could wish for."

Effy walked over "The car is here Naomi, are you ready for this?"

I nodded "I definitely am."

* * *

15 Minutes Later

We pulled up by the river near the London Eye. I turned to Effy "Seriously, Fucking seriously is this Emily's surprise?"

Effy smiled "Yeah you are getting married on the London Eye."

**So there it is Emily's surprise, next up the wedding ceremony.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ok so here is the next part of the previous chapter, it's ceremony time, this chapter is a little longer than the usual chapters. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :-)**

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

Naomi

I felt so overwhelmed, I couldn't believe she had done this for me, I really thought my heart might burst with love. My eyes fell upon Emily just outside, she took my breath away "You look absolutely stunning and you are fucking amazing."

Emily smiled and she looked so cute "You look absolutely stunning too. Do you like it?"

I gasped "Like it, I fucking love it and I cannot think of anywhere I would rather marry you."

She smiled a smile that lit up her whole face "Let's do this then, I want you as my wife."

I slipped my hand into Emily's as we stepped into the pod. I looked around at Mum and Kieran, Rob, Katie and Cook and Effy. We had decided we only wanted close family and friends at the ceremony and everyone else join us for the reception.

* * *

There were beautiful flowers decorating the inside of the capsule and everything was magical. One of the photographers that works with Emily at the paper was photographing our special day. I only had eyes for Emily as we started our first rotation; I was finally going to become Naomi Campbell-Fitch. Everyone was smiling as the ceremony began "On behalf of Naomi, Emily and myself, I would like to welcome you on this special occasion, when Naomi and Emily will affirm their love and publicly declare their commitment to each other. If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this partnership they should declare it now."

I smiled at Emily knowing there was nothing to stop this and the ceremony continued "Naomi and Emily have chosen to pledge themselves to each other by committing to a legally binding contract. We are witnessing the partnership hoping that your love, trust and understanding of each other will only continue to make you stronger."

As we reached the top with the view of London behind us I gazed into Emily's eyes and she smiled as I made my vows to her. I took her hands in mine "Emily, today you become my wife, you are my life Emily and you have mended my heart. I love you so much and I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

A tear slipped from Emily's eye as she smiled and lost herself in my blue eyes "Naomi from the moment I first saw you I knew you were the one I wanted to share my life with you. You have shown me that love is real and have completed my life. Today you become my wife and I promise to love you forever, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

A tear slipped down my cheek and I fell even more in love with Emily at that moment. I could hear mum sobbing behind us as we came to exchange our rings "This giving of a band signifies the promise of a love that is everlasting and is a public affirmation that the contract between Naomi and Emily will be honoured. Naomi repeat after me, this ring is a token of my love and a sign of the promise I make to you today."

I slipped the ring onto Emily's finger and smiled "Emily this ring is a token of my love and a sign of the promise I make to you today."

The registrar turned to Emily, "Emily repeat after me, this ring is a token of my love and a sign of the promise I make to you today."

She slipped the ring onto my finger "Naomi this ring is a token of my love and a sign of the promise I make to you today."

The registrar smiled "Every day you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this will come security and strength. We will now sign the register, which will bind Naomi and Emily together in law."

We signed the register and then I pulled Emily into my arms and pressed my lips to hers, I never wanted to break apart from her as everyone cheered. We finally broke apart for air; I smiled at Emily "I love you."

She returned my smile "I love you too."

As we began our second rotation the cork was popped from the champagne as Katie raised a toast "To Naomi and Emily and sharing the rest of their lives together."

* * *

One Hour Later

We had been joined by the rest of our friends from the paper and Emily's friends from the club. We were having our reception on a river cruise boat and as I looked around the room I could see everyone was having fun. The room was decorated beautifully with flowers and balloons and I couldn't think of anything more perfect on our special day.

We had just sat down for the meal and I was finding it extremely hard to keep my hands off Emily, our lips kept crashing together at every possible moment. When we weren't joint at the lips we took the time to look around the room to see everyone having fun and enjoying their meals. The room was full of laughter and chatter. I turned to Emily "Today has been magical so far."

She smiled and kissed me softly "It sure has."

* * *

After desert Mum stood up and captured everyone's attention "I just want to say a few words, first off I want to say congratulations to our two girls, as soon as I see these two I can see the love between them. I have seen them change one another's lives for the better and I know they are going to be happy together for the rest of their lives. So everyone raise your glasses to Naomi and Emily."

I softly kissed Emily as everyone clinked their glasses. Then Rob stood up "I just want to add to that, I am so honoured to be here today to see my little girl get married to a girl she so clearly loves very much." He turned to Em and I "I wish you every happiness girls."

Emily stood and gave him a hug and as she sat back down I stood up "Ok I'm not very good at this but I just want to thank you all for sharing this special day with Emily and I, it really has been a magical day so far and I'm sure it will continue to be. I am the luckiest girl alive to be able to call Emily my wife and I know we are going to be happy together for the rest of our lives. Now I have my own surprise for my gorgeous wife, we were going to wait a couple of weeks and then decide on a honeymoon but I have booked us 2 weeks in the Maldives, I know it was where Emily had her heart set on going when we were looking at options." I turned to Emily "I hope you like it gorgeous, we leave on Boxing Day and don't worry I will keep you distracted on the flight."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine, she smiled as she pulled back "Like it, I love it and I love you, thank you Babe."

Everyone cheered as we shared another kiss. After a few minutes Katie interrupted us "Ok you two as cute as it is it is time to cut your cake."

I slipped my hand into Emily's and we walked over to the cake, Emily picked up the knife and I placed my hand over hers. I kissed her cheek and then we made the cut with cameras flashing in our direction.

* * *

One Hour Later

The music was playing and Emily and I were about to have our first dance. The DJ gathered everyone around "Ok guys everyone welcome Mrs and Mrs Campbell-Fitch to the dance floor."

I wrapped my arms around Emily and I felt hers snake around my body. The music washed over us both as we got lost in one another, I loved the feeling of Emily's body against mine. As the song was nearing the end I kissed Emily softly. I gazed into her eyes as I pulled back "I love you Emily Campbell-Fitch."

She smiled "I love you Naomi Campbell-Fitch."

The evening went amazingly, everyone was having a brilliant time, the drinks were flowing, the music was playing and everyone was dancing. I was dancing with Emily in the corner when Katie and Effy walked over "If we can interrupt for a minute we have one more surprise for you." Effy handed me a key "We booked the Honeymoon suite for you at the Marriott Hotel, just a two minute walk away, the room is ready whenever you are."

Emily hugged Katie as I hugged Effy "Thanks Guys."

Katie smiled "Just have a good night and promise not to share any of the details."

Emily laughed "Promise."

* * *

We snuck out of the party, thankfully we were moored again as I just wanted some alone time with Emily. Katie and Effy had scattered rose petals around the room and had written 'Just Married' across the mirror in lipstick. I pulled Emily into my arms and softly kissed her lips before pulling back "I need to get you out of this dress."

Emily smirked "Just what I was thinking."

We stripped one another quickly and I pushed Emily back onto the bed and crawled up her body. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and pulled my lips down to hers. I ran my tongue along her lips and she quickly granted me the access I desperately wanted. Our tongues duelled as the passion rapidly took over. Emily groaned against my lips sending vibrations running through my body. I broke away from her lips and began planting a trail of kisses over her jawline until I reached her neck. I bit and sucked on her pule point causing her to scream out. I felt her grip the skin on my back as I continued my trail down to her breasts. I covered the soft skin on her breasts with tiny kisses working my way to her nipples. I sucked one nipple into my mouth and bit down, Emily moaned again and gripped my skin harder as I alternated nipples. Emily groaned "Fuck Naomi, I need you. I need you so fucking much right now."

I dropped her nipple from my mouth and continued the trail of kisses over her stomach. I stopped at her hip bone and slowly parted her legs; I stroked my fingers over her inner thigh creeping towards her centre. She gasped as I brushed my thumb over her clit "Naoms, fuck, now."

I lowered my head between her legs and circled her clit with my tongue making Emily scream before I pushed my tongue inside of her. She gripped the sheets on the bed as I pushed deep inside of her, her hips thrust towards my body as she groaned loudly. I circled her clit with my finger causing a loud gasp to escape Emily's lips "Oh Fuck."

I knew she was close as she thrust her hips harder against my body. I stroked my thumb over her clit as I curled my tongue inside of her pushing her over the edge. I loved listening to Emily scream out my name as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her whole body was trembling beneath me as I slowly kissed my way back up her body. Emily pulled me down onto her lips and kissed me hard her tongue wasting no time in exploring my mouth. As we pulled apart gasping for air I looked down into Emily's eyes and could see a mischievous glint. I was about to lean down and kiss her again when I suddenly found myself on my back. Emily smirked before crashing her lips against mine kissing me hard and setting my whole body on fire. I groaned as she left my lips but everything was good again as I felt them sucking on my neck, she was driving me absolutely fucking crazy as she made her way to my breasts. She wasted no time in biting my nipples between her teeth causing them to harden instantly. I felt the puddle between my legs deepen as she alternated breasts. As good as it felt I needed her touch elsewhere. I groaned "Em I need you inside me, fuck I need you now."

She dropped my nipple from her mouth and looked down into my eyes and I could see the deep twinkle, she kissed my lips softly before sliding her body down mine with a trail of kisses. She parted my legs and took a deep breath before lowering her head. She began teasing me with her tongue and I knew I couldn't take anymore "Fuck Em, teasing, stop, please."

I heard her chuckle lightly before she pushed her tongue inside me at the same time as brushing her thumb over my clit. I couldn't help but scream out as she pushed harder inside me, I gripped at anything I could get hold of as I pushed my body towards Emily's, she always made me feel so fucking good. I felt my muscles tightening as she continued to push deeper. She curled her tongue inside of me making me scream out "Fuccckkkk Emmmmmmm" as wave after wave flooded my body. I could feel my whole body trembling as Emily continued flicking her tongue inside of me.

As my body began to relax Emily slowly snaked her way up my body until our lips crashed together once more in a heated kiss. She pulled back after a few minutes and grinned at me "You are so fucking hot Mrs Campbell-Fitch and I love you so much."

I stroked her cheek "You are the fucking hot one, so damn sexy and I fucking love you too Mrs Campbell-Fitch."

She was teasing me slightly with her fingers making my skin tingle; she smiled "Today has been magical."

I smiled "It really has, so special and a day I will remember forever."

She kissed me softly "Trust me I will never forget today and I can't wait for the rest of our lives together."

I stroked her cheek "Life is fucking amazing."

She laughed as I looked at the clock "Happy Christmas Mrs Campbell-Fitch."

I smiled "Happy Christmas Mrs Campbell-Fitch, fuck I will never get tired of saying that."

She laughed again "Good as neither will I." She lowered her head and kissed me hard once more "You hungry."

I smirked as I flipped our bodies "Only for you."

She giggled cutely "Mmmmm you won't hear me complaining."

I lowered my lips to hers capturing them softly but the passion quickly took over.


	45. Chapter 45

**Ok here is the next chapter of this, only three more to go I'm afraid. I am making good progress on a new story though and have written a couple of chapters, may post it soon. **

* * *

Chapter Forty Five

The Following Day

Christmas Day 

Emily 

I woke up the following morning my body still tangled with Naomi's, last night was so much fun. I am so thankful for Katie and Effy getting this room for us, I loved knowing that Naomi and I were completely alone for the night and we definitely made the most of it, let's just say we haven't really had much sleep.

I turned my head slightly and smiled as I watched my gorgeous wife sleep enjoying listening to her soft breaths as her chest moved slowly up and back down again. After a few minutes I kissed her cheek softly, I couldn't resist. She smiled slightly but didn't open her eyes "Mmmm I do like waking up with a kiss but I do think you can do better."

I laughed as I shifted my body slightly "Oh you do, do you."

She slowly opened her eyes as I pressed my body against hers "I definitely do."

I stopped teasing her and lowered my lips to hers pressing them softly at first but soon increasing the pressure. I only pulled back when we both needed air, she smiled cheekily "See I knew I was telling the truth, that kiss was fucking amazing."

I smiled "They always are."

She smiled up at me "They certainly are."

She pulled me down for another kiss which if I do say so myself was even better than the last one. I pulled away gasping for air, Naomi was driving me crazy as usual. As I caught my breath I spoke softly "I'm going for a shower before we need to get home, we have everyone coming for Christmas."

She smiled cheekily "You fancy some company Mrs Campbell-Fitch?"

I smirked "Do you really need to ask Mrs Campbell-Fitch?"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later I stood in the doorway watching Naomi get dressed, I was always quicker than her, I couldn't help but trail my eyes over her body thinking back over what we had just been doing in the shower, _Naomi's hands roaming over my body as the water fell over us, my hands searching her soft skin as I held her as close as possible. I pushed her against the wall and pressed my body to hers slipping my knee between her legs feeling a completely different wetness. I slid my hand down her body and wasted no time in pushing two fingers inside of her. Naomi moaned loudly and crashed our lips together as she pushed two fingers inside of me. I pulled my lips from hers and looked deep into her eyes wanting to watch her reaction to how I was making her feel. I could feel myself getting closer as Naomi pumped her fingers inside of me. Naomi gasped as I pushed deep inside her "Together Em, together." A rush of emotion flooded my body and I knew my eyes will have turned black as Naomi's blue deepened. I curled my fingers inside of her as she did the same to me and we screamed out together before crashing our lips together waves rushing through our bodies. I felt Naomi's body trembling and her knees buckled beneath her, I didn't try stop her falling I just let myself fall with her landing in a heap tangled together sharing soft kisses. _

Naomi threw a cushion at me "Stop perving."

I smirked "You shouldn't be so fucking gorgeous then, plus I was just remembering what you just did to me in that shower and contemplating ripping those clothes back off you."

She returned my smirk "As amazing as that sounds we really need to have some breakfast and then go home as we have Christmas to celebrate with everyone."

* * *

An hour later we approached our flat hand-in-hand. As we climbed the stairs I could smell Christmas dinner cooking, Gina had promised us a Christmas dinner we would never forget and it smelt amazing. As we walked through the door Katie and Effy almost jumped on us "Here are the newlyweds."

Both Naomi and I laughed as we hugged them both "Happy Christmas guys."

We dumped our bags and went to sit with Katie, Effy and Cook. Kieran was in the kitchen with Gina who beamed in our direction "How's my daughter and daughter-in-law this morning, did you have a good night."

I slipped my hand into Naomi's "Absolutely amazing thanks Gina."

Katie and Effy shot us both a look as Naomi laughed "Don't worry you two we promised no details."

Everyone else joined in the laughter and I took the opportunity to steal a kiss from my gorgeous wife. We deepened the kiss on purpose as Katie got a dig in "I can see we are going to have to get used to this today."

Gina laughed "I think we can let them off today, they did get married yesterday."

Katie laughed "Yeah."

I broke away from Naomi and turned back to everyone "Talking of yesterday we want to thank you all for making it a truly special day for us. We had an amazing time and we now you all made it extra special for us. We will never forget yesterday."

I watched a small tear from Katie's eye, I jumped up and hugged her and she whispered to me "It's just so fucking good to see you this happy and you deserve this more than anyone."

I kissed her cheek softly "Thanks Katie, love you."

She smiled "Love you too."

* * *

A few hours later we all sat around the table for dinner, we were all having a good laugh and the wine was flowing. I quickly looked at my phone as it beeped, it was from Dad, I read it out to everyone "Hi guys, hope you're all having a good day, sorry I couldn't stay I really wanted to but I wasn't going to risk Jenna finding out about Emily. Have a good honeymoon girls. Xxxxxxxx."

Naomi kissed my cheek as I quickly typed out a reply "That was a nice message."

I smiled softly "Yeah, he's really doing so much to stop Jenna finding out, he really understands how important it is to me."

Naomi kissed me softly once more and we continued to enjoy the gorgeous meal Gina had prepared. I looked around the table and couldn't help but smile as I could see how happy everyone was and how much fun everyone was having. Cook was telling his usual filthy jokes making everyone laugh, Effy was occasionally slapping him when he was going too far, Gina and Kieran were being all cute together and they had the cheek to take the piss of Naoms and I and Katie, well Katie looked really happy and it was so fucking good to see. I really was a lucky girl to have an amazing wife, and fantastic family and friends surrounding me. I quickly kissed Naomi's cheek as she ate her dinner. She smiled "What did I do to deserve that?"

I returned her smile "Just for being you."

I was so full as we finished dinner, Gina had done all the cleaning up, we had all argued with her about it telling her to leave it after she had done all the cooking but she had insisted and we knew we were fighting a losing battle. As everything was done we all gathered in the lounge to open presents. Naomi and I were snuggled close on the chair sharing soft kisses and really only had eyes for one another. Katie brought in a bottle of champagne and cleared her throat trying to get our attention but I was struggling to tear my eyes from Naoms. As I turned to face Katie she rolled her eyes but I could see she was also smiling "Ok I know we did this yesterday but I want to raise a toast again with just us, yesterday was such a special day, a day I'm sure none of us will forget." She poured out 7 glasses and passed them round "So everyone raise your glasses to Emily and Naomi who are more loved up then ever today. Enjoy your lives together ladies."

I kissed Naomi softly before smiling at Katie "Thanks, love you."

She smiled and mouthed back "Love you too sis."

I returned my lips to Naomi's and heard Effy in the background "Come on lets open some presents before we have any more soppiness in the room, as cute as they are they are enough."

Naomi grabbed the cushion from behind us and threw it at Effy making everyone laugh as we eventually started opening presents.

I loved all my presents, Naomi had got me loads of new clothes for our honeymoon, I had done the same for her but obviously thought they would be worn later than they will be. I seriously couldn't wait to see her in the red bikini I bought her, I knew she normally looked sexy to me but she will look extra sexy in that. Katie had bought me some gorgeous jewellery, Cook and Effy had bought us both loads of DVDs, apparently we didn't need an excuse to be all cute and cuddly together but now we definitely had one. Gina and Kieran were getting us one of our wedding photos on canvas for the flat when we had chosen which one.

Just when we thought we were done Cook pulled out one more present, he threw it towards Naomi and I "Here ladies, one last present I thought you might like for your honeymoon."

We unwrapped it and both laughed as we saw the sexy underwear, it was so typical of Cook, I looked at Naomi and winked "Thanks Cook but who says we have to wait for the honeymoon."

Naomi chuckled "Yeah good point we still have tonight."

I kissed Naomi hard and heard Katie pretend to vomit "Too many details you two."

Gina laughed "It's a good job Kieran and I brought our ear plugs."

We pulled apart and I threw a cushion at Gina who ducked as she laughed. I smirked though "I can't help it if your daughter is so bloody gorgeous and I just can't keep my hands off her."

Gina laughed "She got her looks from her mum's side."

Naomi grimaced "Mum don't say things like that, I don't want you putting the wrong images in Em's head."

Gina chuckled and I kissed Naoms softly "Don't worry babe, you don't look that much like your mum."

Naomi returned my kiss before pulling back and gazing into my eyes "That's ok then."

I smiled "I can't wait to get you to bed tonight."

Naomi kissed me softly "Just what I was thinking."

We both laughed as we saw the faces Cook, Effy and Katie were pulling. Katie rolled her eyes "Get a room you two."

Naomi laughed "We will later."

This time Katie threw a cushion at us and everyone laughed. Once again I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have these guys in my life.


	46. Chapter 46

**I thought I would be nice and update this again tonight so here is the Honeymoon :-) **

**marsupial1974 haha I never thought of that, that would have been a good idea lol. You will have to recycle your scales, you could always use them for my new story if you want to read it although there will be drama in that one. Hope you enjoy this one**

* * *

Chapter Forty Six

2 Weeks Later

Emily

The last two weeks have been absolutely amazing, Naomi and I have been so relaxed and seriously enjoying the time together completely cut off from everything in the UK, we only had my mobile with us for use in case of an emergency. It spent its days locked in the safe in the hotel room. These two weeks were solely for Naomi and I. We are flying back tomorrow and as nice as it will be to see everyone again I also didn't want to leave, I love being here with Naoms. We have been up to so much since being here

* * *

_The first morning I woke up cuddled in Naomi's arms the sun streaming through the window. We had arrived, unpacked and then crashed; we were both so tired after the travelling. Naomi had been amazing as usual during the flight; she had kept me distracted with kisses, little whispers down my ear sending shivers down my spine. We were listening to music on my iPod with Naomi pretending to sing along making me laugh. I spent most the flight snuggled close to my girl and before I knew it we were on solid ground again. Naomi stirred next to me and I met her blue eyes, I smiled before kissing her softly "Morning beautiful."_

_She returned my smile completely melting my heart as usual "Morning yourself gorgeous."_

_I snuggled closer to her breathing in her scent, she kissed my forehead "Do you fancy a relaxing day by the pool today; I can't wait to see you in that sexy bikini."_

_I laughed "Sounds like a fucking good idea to me, you know I can't resist you in a bikini."_

_We spent the whole day by the pool and of course I couldn't resist stealing glances at my gorgeous wife but I also knew she was doing the same and she was deliberately driving me crazy when walking to and from the bar and fuck me even the way she was drinking water from the bottle was so sexy. I did make sure I got my own back by making sure I did my fair share of teasing. I knew she was struggling to control herself just as much as I was. In between the teasing though I did manage to read a bit about the island we were on and found a few things for Naomi and I to do as however much I may want to keep her pinned to a bed behind closed doors screaming out my name every day we did also have to enjoy the surrounding beauty of this gorgeous island. I had shown Naomi some of my ideas and she was up for anything as long as she was with me._

_We had made our way up to our room in the late afternoon with the intention of getting showered and then getting ready to go out for some dinner but once up in the room I had other ideas. I had a towel wrapped around me as I came out of the bathroom. Naomi turned round to me "You ok, I thought you were having a shower?"_

_I smirked as I let my towel drop, I watched as the colour of her eyes darkened as she raked them over my body "I am, I was just thinking about ordering room service instead tonight, I have plans for you tonight."_

_She gulped "Fucking hell yes."_

_I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom smiling as I heard her gasp "Fuck you are so sexy."_

_The following day we didn't wake up until lunchtime, let's just say we were up a lot of the night. _

_A few days later Naomi had organised a surprise for me. We walked hand-in-hand along the beach. I was trying to extract information from Naoms but she wouldn't give anything away. After a few minutes walking she stopped me in front of a small jetty with a small boat tied to it. I looked towards Naomi "Babe you don't like boats, I don't want you to be ill."_

_She smiled and kissed my cheek softly "This is for you and I will do anything for you. I know you will take care of me and I'll be fine again at the other end, we are going to have a special day just you and I."_

_I kissed her softly "Every day with you is special, I love you."_

_She smiled "I love you too."_

_We were only on the boat for a short length of time but it only took that length of time to make me worry about Naomi, she was violently sick and had turned an almost green colour. She was lying across the seats with her head in my lap, her eyes closed as I ran my fingers through her hair trying to help her relax._

_As we reached our destination I helped Naomi back on to solid ground. I gasped as I looked around; we were on a small island full of natural beauty and a small beach full of golden sand right in front of us. After about 10 minutes Naomi's colour returned to normal. I kissed her cheek softly "This place is beautiful Naoms."_

_She smiled "Yeah, and to make it even better we are here alone for the whole day." She lifted up the bag in her hand "I have food and wine and everything else we need for today." She slipped her hand into mine "Let's make ourselves comfortable."_

_A while later we were both lying side by side enjoying the sun shining down on us. I shifted my body so I was on my side and propped myself up a little. I smiled as I gazed down at Naomi; she looked so peaceful and extremely gorgeous with her eyes closed. After a few minutes her eyes flickered open "I can feel you staring you know." _

_I laughed "You shouldn't be so bloody gorgeous then, I could spend all day just watching you."_

_She smiled and moved slightly pressing her lips to mine softly "Same, you know there are some mornings I wake before you and I lie in bed and watch you sleep, you always look so peaceful and beautiful and I will forever be thankful for the day we met."_

_I pushed Naomi backwards and shifted my body so I was straddling her. I looked down into her eyes and ran my tongue over my lips "Did you say we were alone here."_

_She nodded "Yeah, completely alone."_

_I smirked "Good." I lowered my head as I moved my body so I was covering hers as I pressed my lips to hers making sure the passion quickly increased. I wanted Naomi so much and I knew she wanted me just as much._

_She ran her tongue along my lips and I quickly granted her the entry she desperately wanted. Our tongues crashed together and I couldn't help but moan as Naomi set my whole body alight as usual. After I don't know how long I broke away from her and pulled Naomi up, I reached my arms around her and quickly unfastened the clip on her bikini top. I pulled it from her breasts and tossed it onto the sand; I pushed her back down and lowered my head biting her nipple into my mouth. Naomi moaned loudly and I could feel her hands wandering all over my body. I dropped her nipple and looked down at her; I could see the way her pupils were dilated before I pressed my lips to hers once more. When I pulled back she groaned at the lack of contact. I began tracing circles on her soft skin listening to the soft moans escaping her mouth, after a few minutes I knew she couldn't take much more as she gasped "Em fuck, oh oh fuck me now."_

_I knew in that moment my own eyes darkened as I slid my fingers over her body and slipped them inside her bikini bottoms. I pushed one finger followed by another and another inside of her as I pressed my lips to her neck sucking hard on her pulse point. Naomi screamed out as she dug her nails into the skin on my back "Fuck Emily fuck fuck fuck."_

_She pushed her hips against my body as I pushed deep and hard inside of her, occasionally teasing her brushing her thumb over her clit. I could feel her muscles beginning to tighten and pushed harder inside of her knowing she was close. I moved my head so I could look right into Naomi's eyes as I curled my fingers inside of her pushing her over the edge, wave after wave rushing through her body. I kept softly pushing my fingers inside of her as her body trembled beneath me. I covered her face with soft kisses as she came down from her high. _

_I pressed my lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around me; I pulled away and smiled "You are so sexy."_

_She smiled "And you are absolutely fucking amazing." She pulled my lips down to her again and kissed me hard making my head spin, she quickly flipped our bodies and I gasped as my brown eyes met her sparkly blue gaze. I could see a deep twinkle and I knew I was in for a good time. She pressed her lips to my neck making me gasp as she sucked hard on my pulse point. I ran my hand over her body as she trailed kisses over my collar bone. She stopped as she reached my breasts making me groan at the lack of contact. She looked down into my eyes which I'm sure were almost black now the way Naomi was making me feel "You have too much on for my liking."_

_I winked "You better do something about it then." _

_She smirked as she ran her hands over my breasts making me shiver with pleasure; she pulled me up slightly and quickly unclipped my bikini top. She pushed it out of the way as she returned her lips to my skin planting kisses over my breasts, I could feel the heat rising within my body as Naomi knowingly teased me. Eventually she bit one nipple between her teeth biting and sucking making them instantly hard as she alternated breasts. I could feel the puddle between my legs grow as Naomi was driving me completely crazy; she always knew how to make me feel so fucking good. I groaned and pushed Naomi's head down "Naomi, now, fuck I need you now."_

_She began sliding her body over mine trailing kisses over my body. She ran her finger over the material of my bikini bottoms making me moan loudly; I didn't need to see her face to know she was smirking "Is this where you need me?"_

_I groaned "Fuck yes."_

_She ran her finger over the material again "Are you sure?"_

_I moaned loudly "Fuck Naoms, stop teasing me, I need you now."_

_She hooked her fingers inside my bikini bottoms and slid them down my legs; I lifted my bum helping her with them just needing Naomi's touch. I gasped as finally Naomi lowered her head between my legs and quickly pushed her tongue inside of me. She pushed hard and deep as I gripped the towels beneath us, how did she always make me feel so fucking good. She brushed her finger over my clit making me scream out, I knew I was so close as she continued to flick her tongue inside of me. I gripped the towel harder as she brushed my clit once more and curled her tongue inside of me. I couldn't help but scream out "Fuck Naomi, oh, oh fuccckkkkkk." _

_My whole body trembled beneath Naomi as she slowly climbed up my body leaving behind a trail of soft kisses. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as I pulled her lips down onto mine kissing her hard, I could taste myself on her lips as our tongues duelled. Fuck I could do this all day every day; I would never get bored of kissing my wife. _

_We lay tangled together for ages just enjoying the sun beating down on us. We fed one another the food Naomi had brought with us and cracked open the bottle of champagne both raising a toast to our marriage and the rest of our lives together. _

_As we travelled back later that night I cuddled Naomi close to me helping her through the journey. I of course whipped out my camera as we watched the most gorgeous sunset from the front of the boat. I wanted to remember this honeymoon forever and I definitely wanted to remember today as Naomi had made is so special and romantic. _

_Half way through the two weeks I organised my own surprise for Naomi. I laid out a dress for her on the bed and made the mistake of watching her get changed, her body always got me hot under the collar and it took all my strength not to run my hands all over her. Somehow we made it out; I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind for now and led Naomi down to the small restaurant by the beach. Naomi smiled as we approached "Is this where we are going Em?" _

_I smiled "Yeah, I've arranged a romantic meal under the stars."_

_She kissed me softly "I love you so fucking much."_

_I slipped my hand into hers "I love you too."_

_We enjoyed a gorgeous meal with only eyes for one another. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the gorgeous blue opposite me; my wife really was amazingly bloody gorgeous. I held her hand over the table as the stars twinkled above us._

_After dinner we strolled bare foot along the sand hand in hand. I sat down in the sand and pulled Naomi down next to me as we watched the waves lapping at the sand. After a few minutes I lay back and Naomi joined me, I threaded my fingers through hers and we lay in silence enjoying being together and enjoying the peace. _

_A while later I turned my head and whispered in Naomi's ear "I am having some very dirty thoughts right now that cannot be acted on here."_

_I heard her breathing hitch before she jumped up and grabbed my hand, let me just say she literally dragged me back to the hotel and we had a fucking awesome night. _

_Three days ago we went diving and bloody hell that is an experience I will never forget, the sea creatures and plants under the water were beautiful and there were so many different colours. I swum under the water hand-in-hand with Naomi and I honestly knew that life could never be any better than this. The sea creatures may have been beautiful but that was nothing compared to my gorgeous girl, to say she looked hot in a wet suit would be an understatement. The way it clung to her skin showing off her curves, all the curves that made me just want to rip it from her body and run my hands over her soft skin. I knew she was feeling the same as she leant over and whispered in my ear "You look so fucking sexy in that wet suit, I am imagining all sorts of dirty things I could be doing to you right now."_

_I laughed "Trust me I am thinking the same."_

* * *

Naomi stirred in my arms and her eyes flicked open, she smiled "Morning beautiful."

I kissed her softly "Morning."

I enjoyed her lips for a few minutes before I pulled back; I stroked her cheek softly "How do you fancy spending our last day here?"

She groaned "I can't believe it's our last day here, this has been the best two weeks but why don't we spend the day on the beach, catch some last rays of sunshine plus it means I can perv on you in a bikini."

I smiled and kissed her "It really has been the best two weeks but any time with you is amazing. The beach sounds good today though and on the bikini note can you wear that red one please you look so fucking hot in that."

A few hours later we were sitting on the beach watching families around us having fun splashing one another in the sea and building sandcastles. I spotted two small girls in the distance building a big sandcastle. I pointed them out to Naomi who smiled "Cute."

I smiled "Yeah." I passed briefly "Naoms do you want children, I know we've never talked about it before but it's something I have always wanted to do with the right person."

She entwined our fingers "It's never something I've ever thought I would do if I'm honest, I never saw myself as a mother but then I fell in love with you Em and now I feel like anything is possible, I would love to have a couple of little Emily's running around."

I kissed her softly "I think a couple of little Naomi's would be cuter."

She smiled "How about one of each."

I laughed "Sounds good to me. We can look into it more when the time is right."

She looked serious for a minute "How about when we get back."

I was surprised by happy "You serious."

She laughed "Yeah, my life is you Emily and I want to experience everything with you, you are my wife and I think the next step is children."

I kissed her again "I love you so much."

She returned my kiss "I love you too and cannot wait to start a family with you."


	47. Chapter 47

**So here is the last chapter of this :-( I am going to miss writing this story but it had to end at some point. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this :-) and thank everyone for the reviews they left and for adding this to there alerts and favourites. Special thanks to marsupial1974 for being with this from the beginning and making me laugh with your reviews. Hope you can find another use for all your scales lol. **

**I will be posting the first chapter of my new story today when I have decided on a title lol but anyway here it is the last chapter and more cuteness to finish it all off. **

* * *

Chapter Forty Seven

5 Years Later 

Naomi

Emily and I had moved to a larger house with a garden just outside of Central London about 3 years ago. We were still as happy as ever and had 2 children to complete our family. After our honeymoon we had looked into everything and had chosen sperm donors so our children would look like one another and now we had two gorgeous girls Joanne and Amy. Emily gave birth to Joanne who is now 3 years old and I gave birth to Amy who had just had her first birthday a couple of weeks ago. Em is a fucking amazing mum, I know she was worried about it for a while as she didn't want to be like her mum but she loves them so much and I know she would never treat them the way Jenna treated her but I knew that from the beginning. Before Joanne was born we sat and chatted about what we were going to do. Emily wanted to stay at home and look after her, she still worked a couple of days a week as Mark didn't want to lose her completely and on those days Katie had them at the shop, this continued after Amy was born and it's working amazingly, they both love spending time with their Auntie Katie, I'm sure she spoils them rotten, and I have to say from what Katie has told us everyone that comes into the shop loves them.

Cook and Effy also have a baby girl called Lily, she is two now and Cook dotes on her, she really is the apple of his eye, his little princess. I wasn't so sure what Effy would be like as a mother, neither was she but she has taken to it brilliantly, and Katie, well Katie is happy with her boyfriend of two years Nick and is six months pregnant with their first child. Everyone is growing up so fast and we are all closer than ever.

* * *

Today is my birthday and we had decided to have a BBQ in the garden, the weather was gorgeous with the sun lighting up the whole garden. We had hired a bouncy castle mainly for the kids but I would be making sure I had a go later I used to love bouncy castles when I was younger.

I sat round the table in the garden with Emily's hand in mine. I looked round the garden and couldn't help but smile as I watched everyone. Cook was in his element behind the BBQ, he wouldn't let anyone help him, it was his job and he was going to do it properly. Effy was sitting with us with Katie and Nick enjoying the conversation as the wine flowed, it was only Katie drinking orange juice. Rob had driven down from Bristol and he was standing by the bouncy castle with Mum and Kieran laughing about something as they watched the kids, and the kids, well they were having an amazing time jumping all over on the bouncy castle, they all got on with one another and loved playing together. We all knew they would grow up close and be good friends. Emily kissed my cheek "You ok gorgeous, you look deep in thought?"

I smiled "Just thinking about how fucking perfect life is."

She smiled widely and I knew she thought the same.

* * *

As Cook announced the food was ready he joined us at the table with Lily. Em and I both stood to find our girls to find Joanne in Mums arms and Amy's in Kieran's. Mum smiled "Don't worry about these two Kieran and I will take care of them we want you and Emily to relax and enjoy some time together with your friends."

I smiled "Thanks Mum."

Emily kissed me softly and slipped her hand in mine again "Your mum is amazing, let's enjoy this time."

I returned her kiss "Definitely."

We joined everyone at the table again and enjoyed the lovely food Cook had prepared, the wine was continuing to flow and everyone was joining in the conversation and laughter. Emily of course had her camera out and I couldn't help but smile, she kissed my cheek softly "Well I have to capture the memories of my gorgeous wife's birthday. I want memories of all time spent with you and our family and friends."

I kissed her hard I couldn't help it; I fell even more in love with her in that moment. We only broke apart when Katie commented "Ok you two, we have just eaten."

Emily threw a tomato at Katie and everyone laughed as Joanne pointed at her and cutely said "Grandma, grandma Mummy threw food at Auntie Katie."

Emily and I both laughed and Emily went to give Jo a kiss "Auntie Katie was being cheeky but mummy was a bit naughty."

Joanne nodded "Yes Mummy."

Emily kissed the top of her head before coming back to sit with me.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone left, the kids were all getting tired. Emily was going to clear up as I put Jo and Amy to bed but mum stopped us once again "The cleaning up can be done tomorrow and Kieran and I will put the girls to bed, we seriously want you two to have some time alone together. Mum hugged Emily "Enjoy yourselves for a bit longer."

She then hugged me "Happy Birthday darling and make the most of this time."

Em and I decided to stay outside and enjoyed another glass of wine together. After a couple of minutes Emily slid herself onto my knee and handed me a carefully wrapped box. I opened it to reveal a silver locket necklace; I opened the small clasp to see two photos, one of Joanne the day she was born and one of Amy. I closed it again and Emily fastened it around my neck. I kissed her softly before pulling back "I love it Em, thank you."

She smiled and kissed me softly once more, we stayed in this moment for a while sharing soft kisses until Emily jumped up and grabbed my hand "Come on it's our turn on the bouncy castle."

We jumped around laughing and feeling like children again except now I didn't have the energy a child had and quickly found myself out of breath. I paused to catch my breath before slipping my hand into Emily's and we bounced together until we fell down and I found my body on top of Emily's. I gazed down into her eyes before kissing her softly. As I pulled back Emily smiled up at me cheekily and whispered "Have you ever had sex on a bouncy castle?"

I smirked back at her knowing where this was heading "No."

Emily flipped our bodies so she was on top of me and returned my smirk before whispering "Well let's see what we can do about that."

She crashed our lips together as I wrapped my arms tightly around her wanting her as close as possible. I moaned into Emily's mouth as our tongues duelled but soon that contact was taken away. I started to complain but soon felt Emily's lips against my neck sucking on my pulse point setting my whole body on fire. I groaned loudly as I gripped at her top, I wanted to rip it off but knew I couldn't due to still being outside. As Emily continued her assault on my neck I could feel the puddle forming between my legs. I moaned "Em I fucking need you now."

She pulled her lips from my neck and looked down into my eyes and I instantly knew she knew how much I needed her. She walked her fingers over my body and made fast work of the button on my jeans and quickly slipped her hand inside my jeans and knickers. I gasped as she pushed two fingers inside of me; I dug my nails into her skin through her top as she pushed hard and deep inside of me. I thrust my hips towards her body as she continued to push hard. She pressed her lips to mine hard before pulling back and looking deep into my eyes as she curled her fingers inside of me pushing me over the edge. I screamed out Emily's name as wave after wave rushed through my body from head to toe. My whole body was trembling beneath her as I gripped at her body. She planted soft kisses all over my face bringing me down from my high.

As I caught my breath again I flipped our bodies and crashed my lips to hers kissing her hard as I snaked my hand down her body wanting to make her feel as good as she just made me feel. I slipped my hand inside her jeans and knickers my fingers instantly connecting with the wetness between her legs. I pushed one finger followed by another inside of her making her groan inside my mouth. I broke my lips from hers and pressed them to her neck biting and sucking on her pulse point making her groan loudly as I pushed my fingers hard and deep inside of her. She pushed her body towards mine as she moaned "Fuck Naomi."

I continued to push hard and deep inside of her as I looked into her eyes loving the dark shade of brown they had turned. I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers and knew she was close. I flicked my fingers inside of her and pushed her over the edge loving hearing her scream out my name as she gripped hold of me her orgasm taking hold of her whole body. Her whole body shook beneath me as I covered her neck and face with soft kisses. As she caught her breath she tightly wrapped her arms around me and pulled my lips onto hers. I kissed her hard until we broke apart both needing air. I slid off her body and we cuddled close to one another, she kissed my cheek softly "Happy Birthday Babe."

I smiled and couldn't help but be drawn to her eyes "Thanks gorgeous, I love you so much."

She returned my smile and kissed me softly "I love you so much too and I know I will love you forever."

I kissed her softly before whispering "Forever."

THE END


End file.
